Swingers
by SVUCrackfic
Summary: Crackfic about two couples hooking up. Please read the first short chapter to see if you're interested. Rating is M as of chapter 4.
1. Extra Needs

**This is the foursome story I promised the readers of Threesome (which I will finish, I promise). I decided to write it from a different angle, so it isn't an actual spinoff from Threesome. The baby bellies were getting in the way of my smutty fantasies, so I decided to go with a new story starting off with two couples ... Let me know if this works!**

 **Disclaimer: this story is just for fun. It is not supposed to be in character, it is not supposed to make sense and it may not contain much of a story line. My screen name was chosen for a reason. I borrowed the characters from SVU, the rest all came from my warped imagination. Just a short introductory chapter to begin with. Rating will go up very soon!**

*SWING*

Olivia yawned and stretched her arms above her head, not quite ready to leave her warm bed. Her eyes followed the handsome man walking in the bedroom bare-chested. He was tall and handsome. He was more than handsome, he was a dream. Only he was very real and he was her husband. Trevor Langan, a successful Brooklyn ADA.

"Hey sleepyhead," he said grinning when he caught her watching him get dressed. "Ready?"

Olivia sat up in bed, the sheet dropping to her waist in the process, and Trevor bit his lip.

"Or we could stay in for a bit," he said, using his extra sexy voice while scooting next to her on the bed.

Olivia moaned when he kissed her, while caressing one of her breasts. Maybe they should just stay in and forget about the whole thing. She'd rather die than admit it out loud, but she was nervous as hell. Trevor probably suspected that she was nervous because he had just gone out of his way to give her the most incredible orgasm after dinner, and had let her sleep for a bit afterwards.

They had been married for four years now, and were very happy together. They both worked for the DA's office and Trevor had transferred from Manhattan to Brooklyn when they decided to disclose their involvement. They had married six months later.

At first, their sex life had been off the charts. They were both insatiable and were very happy to find that they had married someone with the same taste in sexy games, toys and risky places to do the deed. But after about three years, they both noticed that their needs weren't fully met. It was like there was still something missing, despite how awesome and attuned to each other they were.

It had been a huge relief for both of them when they found out that they actually both felt the same way. The loved each other very much but both had this itch that just wasn't being scratched. First, they had started watching porn together in bed, and it had been a nice stimulant that created a very fitting soundtrack to their adventures in bed. But it had only worked temporarily and they admitted to each other that they would both like to have the real thing in stead of other people on a TV screen.

And so they had enrolled in a program for couples looking for more. They had been on a few dates so far, meeting other people with extra needs, as they all euphemistically called it. They had even retreated into one of the private rooms of one of the clubs they went to, twice. But so far, they hadn't found their matching couple yet. It had been exhilarating to experiment a little with another couple, but when it had come to actually having sex, they had quickly turned to each other again. Doing it in front of others had provided some relief but a week later, they had found themselves in the same conversation again. They wanted to continue looking for the perfect couple and not keep going from one couple to the next.

And so they had changed their online profile. It now read:

 _Happily married New York couple, no kids, looking for another couple for an exclusive arrangement so we can stay happy together, with you. Trevor is 33 and Olivia is 30. We both work in law enforcement but aren't out to bust you ... not on the record, anyway! First date, sampling only. Second date, who knows?_

The site was very private so they didn't expect anyone they knew to actually see their profile or the picture they had posted with it. It showed the two of them in a loving embrace with naked upper bodies, Olivia with her back to the camera but looking over her shoulder seductively. And, they had decided, if someone they knew was a member, it might actually be very interesting so they weren't going to worry about it.

And then a couple had responded to their ad, telling them that the man was also in law enforcement. They hadn't told them anything else, except that they were also happily married, no kids, and were particularly interested in the exclusive part.

"I wanna bet he's a cop," Olivia had said, and the thought alone sent a chill up her spine because images of handcuffs and uniforms flashed through her mind.

"Could be perfect for us," Trevor had said, since they both worked to put perps away as well.

And that was why she was so nervous today. They were going to meet the couple tonight and somehow she thought they might actually find their match this time. Which meant that they were going to have sex with other people. Olivia was scared and excited at the same time. The profile picture had been a bit blurry and the couple had put black bars over their eyes as a joke, but they seemed to be about their age. The man had a strong jaw and his wife was a slender blonde. Trevor was going to like that.

When they broke off the long kiss, Trevor patted her leg.

"Come on baby. You need to get ready. We don't want to stand them up on the first date."

"I thought you wanted to stay in," Olivia pouted, her breast still tingling from where her husband had touched her.

Trevor laughed.

"You are going to get plenty tonight if you play it right, Mrs. Langan."

Olivia sighed and finally got out of bed to take a quick shower and get ready for their date. Their double date. Their swing date, which just might be the first of many this time.

*SWING*

 **So, is this interesting? Any thoughts on who the blonde should be? Someone we know from SVU or not? Let me know before I post the next little chapter here. Will add the fourth character to the story info then.**


	2. First Impressions

**Part 2! While I would have liked to write a brand-new character, the general consensus seems to be that Alex Cabot would be a good fit as the second woman in the arrangement, so here we go. PS. Funny that no one voted for Kathy ...**

*SWING*

2.

The place was already packed when Trevor and Olivia arrived around nine thirty. The Swing Set catered to singles, couples and threesomes, so it would take some time to weed through the crowd and find _their_ couple. Suzette, the hostess, had told them no new couples had registered today so they must also be regulars, like them. They didn't know their names so they would just have to wait to be found.

Trevor was a little jittery too and Olivia smiled at him. They both had a feeling about tonight. Their first two cocktails had been downed quickly and Trevor wondered if it wouldn't be prudent to switch to something lighter while they waited to be spotted. Olivia just smiled, enjoying the buzz the bit of extra alcohol gave her, and pulled him with her on the dance floor.

"Let's dance honey," she said seductively and Trevor happily obliged.

Olivia was wearing a stunning red dress that spilled all the way down to her ankles but left her arms and her entire back exposed. The skirt had a side split that ran all the way up to her right thigh. A bra was just a fashion statement for her, she definitely didn't need one to keep her firm breasts propped up and she wasn't wearing one tonight. Her dress had a subtle clasp behind her neck and once that was unclasped and a small zipper on her lower back was zipped down, the entire thing would come off. Trevor loved the dress and she had decided to wear it on this special night. Underneath it, she wore just a flimsy red thong.

He was looking handsome too in his black slacks and white polo shirt with the buttons undone. Trevor was much taller than she was and Olivia placed a soft kiss on the exposed skin of his chest. Trevor put his palm on her cheek and tilted her head up while leaning in to kiss her softly on the lips. They really did love each other. That wasn't the issue. They just weren't ordinary people and they were happy that they both had the same itch that needed scratching. If they both hadn't felt the same way, surely their marriage would have deteriorated over time. If one of them hadn't understood the additional needs of the other, it wouldn't have worked. In their case, they were both all in.

After about fifteen minutes, Olivia felt a cool hand on her back and she turned around to see who was touching her. Her dark brown eyes met a pair of bright blue eyes that lit up as soon as she turned around.

"Olivia?" the blonde asked her kindly, and the corners of Olivia's mouth tugged up instantly.

It was her. One half of their couple. They were here.

"Yes," she said quickly, and ran her tongue along her upper lip. "And your name?"

"I'm Alexandra. Alex for short. It's so good to meet you. And you must be Trevor," the blonde added, looking up at the tall dark-haired man.

"I am," Trevor said happily and Olivia knew he was pleased with the woman's looks.

Trevor kept his left arm wrapped around his wife's waist and took Alex's right hand in his. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly. Alex smiled warmly at him and put a hand on Olivia's arm.

"Such a gentleman," she said and Olivia nodded.

Alex was stunning. She was two inches taller than Olivia but still had to look up at Trevor. Her long blonde hair, parted slightly to the side, fanned out over her shoulders. Her skin was smooth and less pale than one might expect for a blonde. She was slender and wore a black leather-look dress that accentuated her feminine curves just right, wrapped tightly around her modest breasts, narrow waist and round butt. It ended just above the knee and she wore stilettos to finish the look. Alex's makeup was modest too, and she really didn't need it at all. She had long lashes and beautiful, full lips, painted red for the occasion. Was she wearing the exact same shade of lipstick as Olivia?

"So, where is your husband?" Trevor asked, and Olivia could tell from the slight tremor in her husband's voice that he was more than pleased with Alex so far.

"Oh, he's getting us all drinks. Here he comes now."

Olivia felt like everything around them slowed down when she saw Alex's husband walk up to them, balancing four glasses of Champagne on a tray with one hand while waving at the three of them with the other. His build was incredible, the muscles of his arms and chest bulging underneath his tight white t-shirt, but what shook her even more was his smile. A wide, uninhibited smile that reached his bright blue eyes and then some. It felt like the air around her was static and she grabbed Trevor's hand.

"Oh baby," Trevor mumbled close to her ear, knowing instantly that this man was definitely his wife's type.

"Yeah," she whispered back, never taking her eyes off the blue-eyed stranger, who soon wouldn't be a stranger anymore.

When he finally reached their little group after what had felt like an eternity to Olivia, he kissed his wife on the cheek and then held out the tray to the Langans.

"Good evening. We found you so this calls for Champagne."

His voice was rough and smooth at the same time and Olivia noticed she was trembling. She needed to get a grip fast.

"It's so nice to meet you," Trevor said confidently and she was grateful that he was taking over the conversation, allowing her to get over her initial nerves.

Olivia took a deep breath and smiled at Alex before turning her attention to Alex's husband. Trevor introduced them to him.

"I'm Trevor and this is my wife Olivia."

"Hello Olivia," the man said and his low voice sent chills down her spine. She held her breath briefly when he leaned in to give her a chaste kiss on the cheek. "It is a pleasure to meet you both. I'm Elliot. And you've met my Alex."

Elliot. The name suited him. It was strong and masculine. _Elliot_. He was intense. She could tell by his eyes, and she thought she'd even felt it when his lips touched her cheek.

Elliot handed each one of them a glass and then proposed a toast.

"To new friendships."

"To new friendships," Alex repeated, holding up her glass.

"And new experiences," Trevor added and the other three repeated in unison,

"And new experiences."

*SWING*

They chatted for a while near the dance floor, and Elliot told them he was a detective at the Special Victims Unit of Manhattan.

"This is the reason I'm not recognizable on our profile picture," he explained. "We deal with very delicate cases, and usually they involve perverted sexual urges of some kind. I don't want victims of rape for instance, to know about my own sexual preferences, because people will often consider those perverted as well."

"Understood," Trevor said. "We both work for the DA's office and we know like no other how delicate these cases can be."

"And what do you do, Alex, except for Elliot?" Olivia asked the blonde, and they all chuckled at her bold word joke.

"I'm an interior decorator," Alex told them. "I like to surround myself with beautiful things."

She stepped closer to Trevor and placed a hand on his chest.

"How 'bout you, Trevor?"

Things were starting to move in the desired direction and Olivia felt herself getting a little aroused. She thought about her tall husband, who was big in every way, and couldn't help wondering briefly about the slender woman coming on to him right now. Alex had narrow hips, but she was married to Elliot, Olivia thought, so she should be used to having a big man. Her eyes swept over the muscular detective's body. Elliot wasn't quite as tall as Trevor, who was 6 foot 5, but he was tall nonetheless. And his shoulders were even broader than Trevor's. She could see the outline of a perfect six-pack through his tight shirt and allowed her eyes to drop even lower to his navy blue dress pants. She was sure his package would match the rest of his physique as well as his confident attitude. Elliot caught her checking him out and smiled at her, letting his eyes roam her body without hiding his clear admiration. He moved next to her and put his hand on her lower back, his thumb skimming her bare skin gently while he spoke.

"Did you book a private room or should we have?" he asked her softly.

Olivia finally pulled herself together, focusing on the goal of their evening.

"We booked a room including refreshments. You want to head over there now?" she asked him, and her voice had sounded calm and collected.

"If you're ready?" he asked her and Olivia made eye contact with her husband, who seemed ready to go to a more private location as well.

"We're ready," she said, and Trevor nodded at her before caressing Alex's cheek and checking to see if the blonde was game too.

She was and Trevor wrapped his arm around Alex's waist, leading the way to their private room. Olivia and Elliot followed them and Elliot let his hand slide down to Olivia's butt. She smiled without looking at him and she felt pangs of arousal in several places in her body. This was going to be a very interesting evening of sampling. More interesting than their swing dates had been so far.

*SWING*

 **Please leave a review if you can be bothered.**


	3. Private Room

**To the guest who is asking for a smutty crackfic about just El & Liv - I may write that one day. Meanwhile, I recommend Biting Penetration by SummerRaeBenson. It's awesome very kinky! Also, I don't think this story will disappoint you too much. I deliberately did not make them a married couple here because I don't think they would ever need anything besides each other. That is what will make the combination with the other couple so interesting ... Despite the AU setting, there will be some strong EO feels!  
In this chapter, I added the scene starting with Elliot's POV which was supposed to be in the 4th chapter, to give you a little taste of the EO that is to come ...**

*SWING*

3.

Trevor closed and locked the door of their private room behind them. He and Olivia had used this room once before, but that evening had led to nothing. The Hispanic couple they had been with was very easy on the eyes and they had expected sparks to fly since they had shown off their incredible dance skills before they headed to their room. But it turned out that the two were actually quite shy in the privacy of the spacious, well-equipped bedroom. It had been their very first time at a swing club and Trevor doubted if they'd ever be back. He and Olivia had done everything they could think of to help them relax and they had realized afterwards that, despite having been in the game for only a short period of time, they were already coming across as experienced and at ease with other people. And they were. Olivia had expressed some concern about being alone with another man, but Trevor had assured her that he'd keep an eye on her at all times. It was part of the deal, as far as they were concerned. Other people were welcome in their marriage, but only when both of them were present. Besides, it was sexy as hell to watch her with another man, or woman, and she felt the same way about watching him.

He'd seen and felt his wife react when Elliot had approached them. He knew instantly that he was her type. Handsome, well-trained, confident but well-mannered, and intense, bordering on mysterious. She really had a thing for intensity. It was why she'd fallen for him, too. She would watch him in the court room, fiercely defending victims of all sorts of crimes and daring the jury _not_ to convict with the overwhelming evidence he'd present. And then one night she'd been waiting for him in his office with a bottle of red wine. It had been the first of many bottles and the first of many nights spent together. At his office, in the file room, the restroom area and then her place, his place and even one of the court rooms one night. They'd been kinky from the start and he became addicted to Olivia. They had married within a year and he hadn't regretted it for even a second.

For him, this was simply a next step in their relationship. It wasn't something they needed to fix their marriage, because their marriage wasn't broken. He thought of it as something complementing what they already had. Expanding, until they could build a life in which all parties were equally satisfied.

He liked Alex, a lot. Olivia had given him a knowing smile. She knew they might really be a match with this couple and he was already becoming hard at the thought of being with Alex _and_ Olivia. But there was Elliot too, of course. He wondered what it would be like to see Elliot with either woman. Trevor thought of himself as one hundred percent straight but he was open to experimenting. And he had to admit that Elliot's intensity appealed to him as well. This could get very, very interesting. He looked around the room, which was dimly lit but due to the light cream colors used to decorate it, it was easy to see everything, and everyone, in the room.

The room was equipped with everything they might need and more. In the middle of the room was a huge bed, larger than a King. It was adjustable in height, and aside from the white, sturdy iron frame headboard that was placed against the wall, it did not consist of any hard material. The bed alone held endless possibilities. The second piece of furniture looked like two huge penises with balls, placed back to back, only it was one piece. The shafts formed the high backrests and the sets of balls the seats, without arm rests. Trevor grinned. He and Olivia had decided to call it the phallus chair.

The third interesting aspect in the room was the padded wall across from the bed. It held hooks, straps and chains of different sizes on different levels. He remembered taking Olivia against that wall last time, after their dates had left. Olivia was well-trained and incredibly strong, and had held herself up effortlessly by her arms while keeping her legs wrapped around him. The difference in height between him and Alex was smaller, but he was sure the wall would come in handy for them with this couple, too.

Trevor realized that in his mind, he was already taking things further with Alex and Elliot, and he wondered if they would be able to stick to sampling on this first date. He already envisioned Alex's incredibly long legs wrapped around him, and Olivia's choice to wear the red dress tonight suggested to him that she was open to more as well. Because once that dress came off, she was irresistable. Elliot would be all over her.

He looked at his companions' body language. Olivia and Alex had sat down on the foot of the bed and were chatting about Alex's job and the decoration of their own places. They were sitting close together and he could tell that Olivia was already at ease with the other woman, who was now casually touching her hair and admiring how she was wearing her brown locks pinned up loosely. Elliot had sat down on one end of the phallus chair and was watching both women. Well, Olivia mostly. Trevor felt proud. Olivia got attention wherever they went and he was proud to call her his wife. He hoped that Elliot and Alex would understand that their extra needs didn't take away from that. When he saw Alex giving her husband a loving look, he thought they probably would. It might be the same for them.

"Trevor," Elliot said, and he looked at the other man in the room.

Elliot stood up and walked over to where he was standing, next to the mini bar.

"You have to know that my wife and I are very happy together."

Trevor nodded and smiled.

"Same goes for Liv and me."

"We were kind of hoping that," Elliot told him. "We're looking for an exclusive arrangement, just like you. We don't want to keep on sleeping around with different people. We're hoping to find a couple that can fulfill our extra needs on a permanent basis."

"That is exactly why we're here too," Trevor said, and Elliot nodded, glancing at the two women again.

"People will find it hard to understand why you would ever want to share her," the detective said, nodding at Olivia.

"Same goes for you and Alex," Trevor replied.

"Exactly. But you two get it."

"We do."

"You wanna join the girls?" Elliot asked, and Trevor opened the mini bar.

"What does Alex drink?" he asked Elliot, who chuckled.

" _Everything_. And alcohol makes her incredibly horny so pour away if you wanna get lucky."

Trevor grinned and took a chilled bottle of scotch from the fridge before he looked at his companion again.

"Would you both be up for more than sampling this first time?"

He watched Elliot's eyes rove his wife's body once more. The skirt of her red dress had fallen away, revealing her incredibly long, tanned right leg. Elliot licked his lips and nodded slowly.

"We can just have a taste and see where things lead tonight?"

Trevor agreed, and they took the drinks he'd poured over to the women on the bed. Elliot stood in front of Olivia and he in front of Alex.

"So," Olivia said, looking at both men. "Do we need to set some parameters for the night, or do you just want to see where things go?"

Both men looked at each other and Trevor grinned.

"I forgot to mention," he said with a smirk. "My wife is a mind-reader."

Elliot took a sip of his drink and licked his lips after swallowing it.

"That will come in handy, I'm sure," he said, his gaze now completely fixed on Olivia.

Trevor's heart skipped a beat when his wife stood up slowly and confidently until she was just inches away from the blue-eyed detective. She truly was sex on heels tonight and he almost choked when he heard her tell the man huskily,

"You don't know the half of it."

*SWING*

Elliot Stabler had been very pleased to say the least when he laid eyes on their companions for the night. Olivia was stunning and Alex had already given him a few knowing smiles. She knew he was into Olivia, like she was fascinated by Trevor. He was incredibly tall and he knew that was what got Alex's juices flowing. She loved to be handled by big hands and she loved to be stretched to her limits in every way possible. She might be slender but she should never be underestimated, which Trevor would soon find out.

But right now, he was completely focused on Olivia, who was staring into his eyes, daring him to make a move. He was always attracted to strong women but Olivia was a woman from a completely different category of strong. He felt like he had met his match and he felt himself grow hard instantly. They were going to be rough and intense. And yet there was something so purely feminine about the brunette, that it made him want to not just take her hard, but to kiss and caress her tenderly as well. It confused him and he dropped his gaze, needing a moment to figure out what he was feeling. Lust he was okay with. It was what had made him and Alex dive into the swingers scene head first. But tenderness was something from a different playbook.

When Olivia placed her palms on his chest, he looked up at her again. Her big brown eyes were the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen and he could see more of Olivia in them than he had bargained for. She wasn't just a happy, carefree woman looking for adventure. There was so much more to her and he couldn't stop staring into those pools of intensity and emotion. And lust. That was there too, definitely. So that was what he was going to respond to. Her full lips were close to his. On her high heels she was about as tall as he was, and he placed his hands on her hips.

"So tell me," he said, his voice a little hoarse, "What am I thinking right now?"

He saw the look in her eyes change briefly and his stomach clenched. Could she actually have seen what he'd been thinking about wanting to be tender with her? She'd seemed vulnerable for a split second. But almost instantly, a wall had been pulled up and she said,

"Maybe we shouldn't talk so much, detective."

When she brushed her lips against his, it propelled him into action. He moved his hands up her body while hers draped around his neck, and he pressed his lips against hers. He had expected to want to devour her on the spot but he found himself pulling back after that one kiss and moving his lips to her cheek in stead, and then down to her neck. Olivia froze for a second and he felt his heart rate go up, wondering what she'd do. He nipped at the skin of her neck softly, moving down to her collarbone and he felt a shiver run up his spine when he heard Olivia sigh and felt her relax against him. He moaned softly when she started kissing his neck too, and let her hands roam down his chest again. He felt like he was under her spell and they completely forgot about their spouses, who were both looking on with great interest.

Trevor felt his dick twitch when he saw Olivia grind her hips into Elliot's. It had been a subtle movement, not too pushy, but he'd seen it. He knew what it felt like, and he looked at Alex. The blonde was still sitting on the bed, and uncrossed her legs when he looked at her. She smiled at him seductively and patted the space on the bed next to her. Elliot was pulling Olivia along with him until his back hit the padded wall behind him. His hands were all over her body then, finding her breasts, and Alex moved one hand elegantly across her own breast before flipping her hair to one side and looking up at the ADA.

"Well, I guess that leaves us," she said softly.

The gleam in her blue eyes told him she was ready for her sample of him, and he was more than ready to give it to her.

*SWING*

 **Warning: Rating will go up to M in the next chapter so adjust your filters when looking for updates, or simply follow me / the story to get an e-mail notification.**


	4. Sampling

**Not promising I will continue to update this quickly, but here is chapter 4, to satisfy the needs of a few readers :)  
I will update again when I have more. ****Heed the new rating before proceeding!**

*SWING*

4.

Olivia's heart was pounding. When she had dared Elliot, he hadn't wavered and she'd felt like he had looked not only into her eyes, but straight into her soul. And now he was 'sampling' her in a way she would never have expected from this macho, intense alpha male type detective. She needed a minute to get a grip on what she was feeling and was going with her most basic tactic: getting sexy. She'd felt Elliot's growing hard-on when she ground into him a little, and now that he was backed up against the wall, she pushed herself into him again. His tenderness was a little disconcerting and she wanted to go back to their baser urges as soon as possible.

Elliot was going on instinct, following the shift he felt in Olivia, and lowered his head to watch his own hands knead her full breasts over the fabric of her dress. She wasn't wearing a bra and he swallowed hard, wondering if he was getting in over his head with this brunette enigma. She was responding to his touch though, arching her back and closing her eyes. He was aching to touch her bare skin but he didn't want to move too fast. He glanced over Olivia's shoulder to see how far along their spouses were. They were sitting next to each other on the bed and Alex was just leaning in to kiss Trevor, who cupped her cheek and kissed her back eagerly. Alex's hand slipped between Trevor's legs and Elliot felt his own body respond. Alex knew what she was doing so he focused on Olivia again, moving his hands down her body to cup her perfect ass and pull her into him again.

Olivia groaned. She couldn't believe how quickly she was ready to take things further with this man. It was like there was an instant trust between them and it both startled her and excited her. She gasped when Elliot turned them around suddenly, so her back was against the padded wall. She loved this wall and grinned at Elliot while she reached up with one arm to grab one of the soft straps within her reach. She held her breath when Elliot dropped to his knees in front of her, and moved her long skirt to the sides. She stared down at him while he kissed the inside of her right knee and started kissing his way up slowly. She grabbed a chain with her other hand to make sure she'd remain standing up. Her skin was on fire and she could feel wetness pool between her legs. The effect this man was having on her was unreal.

Elliot's right hand caressed her left thigh softly while he held her right calf in place as he kissed her, slowly making his way up to her throbbing core. Olivia had to look away to keep some semblance of control, and looked at the two people on the bed. Alex was just as uninhibited as her husband, and had already managed to get Trevor on his back on the bed. Elliot and Alex had taken the lead and it was a relief for Trevor and Olivia, after the shy couple they'd had in here last week. Alex had hiked her dress up a bit and was straddling Trevor's legs while undoing his pants. Just when Alex took out Trevor's rock-hard cock, Elliot's mouth reached Olivia's thong. She let out a strangled moan. This was the kind of sensory overload they were looking for. Alex leaned over Trevor and gave his tip a playful lick just when Elliot reached the most sensitive part of her body and licked her there over her thong.

Olivia breathed in sharply and Alex and Elliot both turned their heads simultaneously to look at each other. Alex smiled widely at her husband and then sank her mouth over Trevor's big cock. Elliot smiled too and turned his head back around to look up at Olivia. Her breath hitched and he could feel her legs trembling when he leaned forward again to kiss the inside of her left knee, repeating what he'd already done to her right leg. He sucked on her tender skin, needing to taste more and more of this incredible woman. She was soft as silk and the attraction he felt to her was so intense that he felt lightheaded. He just wanted to taste all of her. He'd already licked her once over her underwear, but the second time he reached her hot, wet center, he pulled the flimsy fabric aside to lick her skin directly.

He heard her swear out loud and he put his open mouth over her core. He just couldn't stop tasting her and his tongue moved on its own accord. Her hips were moving already and Olivia was pushing herself into his face. Part of him wanted to jump up and fuck her up against the wall but another part of him just wanted to make _her_ feel good. To give her the best orgasm she'd ever had. He heard groans of pleasure behind him and knew that his wife was already giving Olivia's husband the blowjob of his life. Elliot lowered one hand to squeeze himself through his pants, which were now way too tight. But this was all for Olivia. This was his sample of her and his present _to_ her.

Olivia could hardly process what she was feeling and seeing simultaneously. This was the high she and Trevor had been craving. Sensory overload. Elliot's tongue was magic and Alex's full lips were wrapped firmly around Trevor's dick. Trevor was already bucking up, grasping at Alex's hair but she was relentless. Like her husband. Olivia had widened her stance to give his hungry mouth more room but then Elliot lifted one of her legs up to put it over his shoulder. She had to hold on to the strap and chain to keep her balance and cried out when she felt Elliot's tongue plunge inside her. She was tingling inside and out, and craving more. She wanted to be filled up completely and she looked at her husband again. His long, thick shaft was taunting her but then Elliot's tongue moved again and her eyes slipped shut. She was throbbing inside and she couldn't move. All she could do was take it and when Elliot placed his open mouth over her again and sucked, she wanted to cry.

She wasn't one to beg. Olivia Benson-Langan never begged. For anything. But right now, the word please was on the tip of her tongue. Before she could make a sound though, an orgasm ripped through her core that she hadn't thought was possible without a cock buried deep inside her. Several swear words fell off her lips and Elliot's excited grunts as he lapped at her only increased her pleasure up to the point she thought she might pass out. Elliot stood up then and wrapped his arms around her waist and she dropped her head to his shoulder while finally lowering her arms. Elliot just held her and somehow she had never felt safer with another man besides Trevor than she did right now. She registered her husband climaxing in the distance but it was as if Elliot's broad chest was shielding her from everything and everyone around them for the moment. It was just him and her. Nobody else.

*SWING*

Alex licked her lips and then moved her body over Trevor's to kiss him on the lips.

"Taste yourself, big man," she whispered before plunging her tongue into his mouth.

She had seen her husband go down on Olivia and she'd read his body language. He was feeling an instant connection to Olivia and she knew right away that they were going to be seeing a lot more of this couple. She wasn't complaining. Seeing and feeling Trevor's huge dick was enough to make her crave more of this tall, muscular man. He was larger than life and she wanted him. But she didn't know how far they were all going to go on this first date. Oral sex could still be considered sampling but her body was telling her she wanted more. A lot more.

Trevor wrapped his arms around her and she lay next to him while he came down from his high, exchanging small kisses with him while trying to control her own body a little. After a few minutes, Elliot and Olivia joined them on the bed, each laying down next to their own spouse. Elliot was spooning her and his hard-on was pressing against her ass. She loved her husband and she loved his body. All of it. But right now, she only needed one part of it to satisfy the need that Trevor had caused deep inside her. She turned her head to look at her husband, and Elliot moved his hand around her to cup her breast.

"You as horny as I am baby?" he grunted and she just nodded.

"Why don't we let those two rest up for a bit," she suggested, and she didn't need to say it twice.

Elliot hauled his wife up from the bed and expertly unhooked her black dress underneath her arm. Alex twirled around as he pulled at the fabric, unwrapping her in one go until she was standing there completely naked. No underwear. Elliot's shirt and pants joined the dress on the floor in seconds and Trevor and Olivia watched the pair in awe. No underwear. Both of them. Great idea for next time. Because there was definitely going to be a next time. And on top of that, this night was still young.

It was like watching a porn movie in 3D. Elliot was already lining himself up and Olivia and Trevor had front row seats when he pushed into Alex roughly, making her back arch off the bed. Trevor quickly rolled Olivia over to switch places with her on the bed, so he could spoon his wife while watching the couple.

"Give it to me hard and fast baby!" Alex ordered, and Elliot was only too happy to oblige.

Watching the couple have sex made Trevor and Olivia gear up for another round as well and when Trevor kissed Olivia behind her ear, she wanted her dress off. But she'd had plans with that dress and she wanted to carry them out as soon as everyone was on the same page again. So she focused on watching Elliot's thick cock move in and out of Alex's hot, wet cunt. He had pushed his wife's legs up until her knees were almost touching the mattress next to her shoulders, and Alex was gripping the iron frame headboard with both hands while her husband fucked her into oblivion. Olivia could almost imagine how it would feel to have him inside her, and when she felt Trevor push his hips into her from behind, she knew he wasn't done yet either.

The Stablers were already hurdling towards the finish line and the Langans held their breath until their cries of expectation turned into long, low moans of satisfaction as their bodies convulsed. Elliot kissed his wife's chest and Alex rubbed his back and firm ass until they came down from their high. Elliot almost looked shy when he looked at the other couple on the bed with them, and apologized to them while he was still inside his wife.

"I'm sorry guys but we just needed that right now after tasting you."

"No need to apologize, my friend," Trevor assured him immediately. "You are both a treat to watch."

"Well, you are a treat to taste," Alex chipped in from underneath her husband's body.

"As are you, Olivia," Elliot added, looking into the brunette's eyes.

Elliot finally pulled out and Alex groaned. She always felt a sense of loss when a man pulled out of her. She kept her legs spread and placed a hand over her dripping core, catching some of their combined fluids with her fingers and licking it off.

"Oh my god," Trevor sighed.

Olivia chuckled.

"You sure know how to get to him," she told Alex.

Alex sat up and smiled at Trevor.

"He gets to me a little too," she admitted.

"Only a little?" Trevor pouted and all three of them chuckled.

Elliot was the only one standing at the moment, and Olivia let her eyes rake over his now naked form while the detective was casually sipping his drink. He truly was built like a Greek god. And even in this more relaxed state, his dick was big. She turned to look at her husband, wanting to ask him silently where the line would be drawn tonight. But Trevor only had eyes for Alex's naked body right now, and his hand was on the blonde's thigh, moving upwards.

"Trev," Olivia said softly, and he pulled his hand away as if he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Olivia chuckled and looked down at his lap. He hadn't bothered to pull his pants and boxers back up, so it was quite obvious that he was aroused again. They made eye contact then, and within seconds, they had silently agreed on tonight's parameters.

No limits.

Sampling time was over. Now.

*SWING*

 **Review? Ideas are welcome and so is constructive criticism. Just remember this is my story, given to you for free. If you want different pairings, I invite you to write your own story. I'll be happy to read it! FYI: all possible combinations inside the foursome will be explored.**


	5. First Time

**Happy #Chriska day to all and happy birthday to Chris Meloni! I'm uploading this chapter in honor of our favorite detective's 56th birthday.  
I couldn't cut this chapter short, as you will soon understand, so a long one it is. If I had cut it off, we would have had a coitus interruptus ... kind of :))**

*SWING*

5.

Trevor was fascinated by Alex. He'd often wondered if he would be able to have sex with a woman right after another man. If it wouldn't put him off to see someone else's dick inside her first, or to see his seed seeping out of her body. Now he knew. It didn't put him off. Not at all. Not with these two. It had been sexy as hell to watch Elliot pound into Alex and even to see him pull out of her. He could almost feel what the other man was feeling himself and it was completely new for him to be aroused at the sight of another man's cock. It was nice and thick, purple when completely erect and the veins along the man's shaft resembled his own. His eyes flicked from the man's wife to the man, who was sipping his drink, completely unbothered that he was naked. Something stirred in Trevor's lower half that he wasn't yet willing to acknowledge. In stead, he focused his attention on the naked blonde next to him, while his wife, the lady in red, got up to walk over to Elliot. Olivia grabbed her own drink, topped it off and drank it while looking at her husband, daring him to make his next move on Alex. She didn't need to tell him twice.

Olivia watched Trevor whip his shirt off and toss in on the floor, and then pushing his pants and boxers all the way down his legs to kick them off too, along with his shoes and socks. His body was already on high alert again and when he crawled on the bed to where Alex was sitting, the blonde giggled and scooted back until her back was leaning against the pile of pillows that were propped up against the headboard of the bed.

Elliot moved closer to Olivia and she was aware that his cock was brushing against her dress when he spoke near her ear,

"I believe we're moving past the sampling stage, am I right?"

Olivia felt her entire body flush and she bit her lip before facing the muscular detective.

"If that is alright with you two?" she asked.

Elliot let his gaze drop to Olivia's cleavage and then looked into her eyes again.

"That is very much alright with us."

They both turned their heads simultaneously when they heard sounds of protest coming from the bed, and smiled when they saw Trevor attempting to get closer to Alex, while she held him at bay with one bare foot firmly planted against his chest. It was clearly a game because the looks the blonde was giving the tall ADA were pure lust.

"What is your rule with regards to protection?" Olivia asked Elliot, and she saw him exchange a look with Alex, who had heard her question.

"Normally we always use condoms," Elliot said, and they were momentarily distracted when Trevor managed to pull Alex's foot away and started nibbling at her ankle, making Alex squirm to break free.

Elliot shook his head, smiling. Alex had to be extremely comfortable with both Trevor and Olivia to be this playful, and he was glad.

"Normally?" Olivia asked him and he looked at the beautiful brunette again and nodded.

"Yeah. But if we come to an agreement ... the four of us I mean," Elliot added, gesturing at all of them with his glass, "we can revisit that maybe?"

"Sounds good to me," Olivia confirmed.

She set her glass down on the minibar and looked at her naked companion again. She was now the only one who still had her clothes on. Her husband was wrestling with Alex on the bed and Elliot downed the last of his drink before looking at her again with that intense, dark gaze.

"Well then, now that that's settled," Elliot started, and Olivia quickly placed one finger over his lips to stop him from talking.

She moved a few feet away from him and reached behind her back to unzip the little zipper first, and then unclasped the clasp behind her neck, making her dress drop to the floor completely in an instant, revealing her body to Elliot for the first time. All she was wearing was her red thong and high heels.

Elliot thought his heart had stopped and he clutched his chest dramatically to mask his real reaction to her body. She was everything he could ever want and more, in more ways than he was willing to admit in this instance. Olivia smiled at him seductively, taking charge once again.

"So, where do you keep your condoms, detective," she asked, sauntering in his direction while showing off her amazing breasts proudly.

Elliot licked his lips and his fingers were aching to touch her. But they'd need a condom. Immediately. So he would have to wait just a few more seconds. He quickly retreived his pants and took a condom out of his pocket. Olivia stood close to him then, her breasts brushing against his arm while she reached for the condom.

"Allow me."

He swallowed hard and handed the condom off to her. He glanced at the bed. Trevor and Alex were still play-fighting for dominance and while there was more than enough room on the bed for four people, he was hesitant to join them. He wanted his first time with Olivia to be special. Private. Or as private as it could be in this room. He tried not to think about what that meant. And before he could ask Olivia where she wanted him, she was taking his hand and guiding him to the phallus chair.

"Please sit," she said softly, and Elliot complied immediately.

The chair was positioned at a 45 degree angle away from the bed, and Olivia had chosen the side which made him look away from the bed. Once he was seated, Olivia kneeled in front of him. He spread his knees willingly, realizing that he couldn't refuse her in any way. He was completely under Olivia's spell. She smiled at him and then wrapped one hand around his erection while holding the condom in the other hand. He felt himself get even harder the instant she touched him. Olivia brushed her breasts against his knees before leaning forward to kiss his tip softly.

Elliot groaned and Olivia loved the control she had over him. She suspected that he wasn't always this submissive, but was giving her control, for now. All four of them were dominant types and she was excited about all the possibilities a foursome of dominants created. Elliot was capable of submission and she was going to make the most of it. He bucked up when she licked his tip slowly and his abdominal muscles contracted. She smiled up at him again. There was an intensity in his gaze that was exciting and scary at the same time. And she loved it. There was something mysterious about him and she was going to unravel him completely. She realized she wanted to unravel this man. Get to know him, inside and out.

First, she was getting to know his body. His cock was thick and heavy in her hand. She moved her hand up and down a few times and saw some precum come out already. She smoothed it out over his tip with her thumb, making him sigh and moan again. She could see his fingers twitch and a vein in his neck throb, but he was still remaining completely still. Olivia tore the condom wrapper open with her teeth and put the condom on Elliot slowly, teasing him. He was breathing heavily but clearly still holding back.

His body was amazing. Pure muscle and strength. Just thinking of having him on top of her, inside her, made her so wet that it was almost embarrassing. He'd already made her come with his mouth and she still needed more. More of him. Elliot Stabler. Only she was going to ride him this first time. She needed to feel like she was somewhat in control, because her emotions were trying to spin _out_ of control. She kept pushing those confusing thoughts and feelings out of her mind, telling herself it was simply because they had found their match. It was exciting, that was all. Nothing more. Nothing more ...

Elliot felt like he was going to explode. He had never wanted a woman as badly as he wanted Olivia right now. And they had only just met. There was something about her, something between them, that he couldn't put into words but that he knew was very rare. Maybe it only existed between them and no one else in the world. It gave him the strength to restrain his urges to just take her hard the instant she had put the condom on him. He swallowed hard when Olivia stood up and slowly took off her thong, sliding it down her long legs until she was standing in front of him in nothing but her red heels. She moved forward then, straddling his lap, opening her body up to him completely, and placing her feet firmly on the ground on either side of the seat. He could smell her perfume and her very own, sweet body odor, and he was intoxicated. She smiled at him confidently, letting her hands roam his chest.

"So, what would you like to do?" she asked him seductively.

His hands were on her hips then, gripping them hard. Finally, Olivia thought. She enjoyed having power over the man but she needed him to join in now. His admiration for her was clear and there was no need to go slow. Elliot was bringing out her more animalistic needs and she just wanted him inside her, so she could stop thinking about all those other things she was feeling. Elliot pulled her into him fast and hard, his cock brushing her body but slipping under her and not entering her. Their abdomens were touching now and Elliot moved his hands up her torso until he was cupping her breasts. His hands were on her bare breasts for the first time and Olivia threw her head back, grabbing his shoulders with her hands to keep from falling backwards. She pushed her hips into him and groaned when he kneaded her breasts and brushed his thumbs over her peaked nipples.

Elliot lowered his head and kissed the tops of Olivia's breasts. He heard her breath hitch and moved one hand down to her lower back, holding her close to him while taking one of her nipples in his mouth. He licked it slowly, sensually, until Olivia moaned. He loved to make her moan and it made him even harder than he already was. Her voice was throaty and low and before the night was over, he wanted to hear her scream his name. To see her come with his name falling off her lips.

The feeling of her breast in his hand and his tongue circling her nipple was incredible. Visions of covering her with whipped cream and licking it off, popped up in his intoxicated brain. But for now, _she_ was all he wanted. All he needed. He heard his wife and Trevor behind him, and they were moaning too, not paying attention to them at all. Elliot moved his mouth up, moving away from Olivia's taut breasts and up to her collar bone. He placed open-mouthed kisses on her skin and moved up to her throat, sucking and licking it until he heard and felt her moan again.

"Elliot," Olivia whispered, and his heart skipped a beat.

"Olivia," he whispered back in her ear, and then sucked her earlobe into his mouth. He reached behind her head to pull out the pin that was holding her hair together, and it fell down to her shoulders. Her dark hair was beautiful.

Olivia sighed. Her body was almost going limp with want. It was unreal what this man was doing to her and she couldn't think. What he was doing was by no means new for her, but the effect he was having on her was. She thought she could come right now, her core pressed up against his belly. Every fiber of her being was focused solely on Elliot. She opened her eyes in an attempt to shake off the hold he seemed to have on her and glanced at the bed. Trevor was on top of Alex, devouring her breasts and she saw pure bliss on Alex's face. It was what she was feeling too and when she dared to look into the detective's blue eyes, she wanted to cry. It was too perfect. Being with him was too perfect and it scared her.

It was as if Elliot had read her mind. He placed his hand against her cheek and kissed her very softly on the lips.

"Don't be afraid Olivia," he whispered and she bit her lip to keep it from trembling.

"I'm not afraid of you," she replied softly, but her voice hadn't sounded as confident as she had intended.

Elliot kissed her softly again and smiled, and the loving look in his eyes made her feel warm and tingly all over. She needed to shake off these debilitating feelings and get back to the reason they were here. She dropped her gaze and looked down at their naked bodies, so intimately pressed together, yet not intimate enough. She moved back a little, making room for Elliot's cock to move into position. She grabbed it with one hand and squeezed, glancing up at Elliot from below her eyelashes. His eyes slipped shut and it gave her just enough leverage to take control again. She moved forward, making him start to penetrate her and Elliot groaned loudly. He moved both hands behind her ass and pulled her higher into his lap in one go, and then he was inside her.

Elliot dropped his forehead to Olivia's shoulder and held her tight. If she moved now, he wasn't sure if he could hold back. Being inside her was incredible but he wanted the moment to last. It seemed to be the same for Olivia, who was holding him, one arm around his shoulder and the other around his waist, and wasn't moving either. They were just breathing together and somehow, it made the moment even more intimate. He felt like they were one, and not just physically. He loosened his grip on Olivia's perfect ass a little and when she stirred, his cock twitched inside her. Olivia moaned softly and he just had to move. He pulled her into him again and Olivia tilted her hips to meet his. Her feet were still planted firmly on the ground and she leaned forward to gain some momentum before she pulled back and slammed down on him again. She was hot and tight around him and his head was spinning. He started to move with her, scooting down just a little so he could push up into her, and they started to move together. Slowly. Feeling every single movement. Slowly.

*SWING*

Trevor had grabbed a condom and sat back, leaning on his arms while Alex put it on him. He looked at Elliot and Olivia on the phallus chair and he saw how intimate they were together. They were already having sex, but going very slowly. Olivia's hands were roaming Elliot's chest and he was whispering in her ear while guiding the movements of her hips. They both seemed to be straining to hold back, savoring the moment and he realized that the couple didn't look like they were having sex. They were making love. He looked at Alex, who had just finished securing his condom, and she looked over her shoulder at her husband and Olivia. She stared at them for a moment and then looked at him again, reading his reaction to what was happening between their spouses. She crawled over him and straddled his stomach and he looked up at her. Alex was stunning. Her feminine curves were less pronounced than Olivia's but he was fascinated by her fair skin, her slender body and her long limbs.

"Are you okay with that?" Alex asked him as she hovered over him, her nipples scraping his chest.

Trevor was torn between watching his wife with Elliot and looking at Alex's amazing body.

"With what?" he asked innocently while reaching up to cup one of Alex's breasts.

Alex sighed and smiled.

"Has that happened before?" she asked him, tossing her head in the other couple's direction.

"No," Trevor admitted. "This is the first time we're actually past the sampling stage with a couple to have sex with them in stead of each other. And for you?"

Alex scooted down a bit and rubbed his cock with her wet folds to keep them both focused on what they were about to do.

"We've had sex with other people a few times."

"In front of each other? Because we've had our flings seperately before we decided to do this, but not together yet."

"Yeah, we've done it in front of each other. But I've never seen Elliot go slow before. With anyone, except me."

"Does it bother you?"

Alex looked over her shoulder again, and could see that the couple was beginning to speed up a little. She watched the muscles in her husbands legs ripple and bit her lip. He was such a handsome, delicious man. It always turned her on to see him naked, with her or with someone else. He was so intense and it made her more intense too. She looked into Trevor's eyes again. He had the most beautiful blue eyes and she wanted him.

"No," she said firmly. "Because I want to take you slow as well."

Trevor suddenly shot up, taking her with him, and turned them around pinning Alex to the mattress.

"I don't know if I can go slow with you, Alexandra."

Alex lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him in until she could whisper in his ear.

"I want you to try anyway, because I want to enjoy every ..."

She kissed him softly, and continued to kiss his lips between each word.

"Single ... inch ... of ... your ... incredible ... cock ... Trevor."

Trevor groaned and was done dissecting what was going on in the room for the moment. He just had to have this beautiful blonde that was lying naked underneath him. He nudged her legs apart and she spread them willingly, wrapping them around him and guiding him to her entrance. He'd already tasted her while they were wrestling, and he'd tasted Elliot on her body too. It was sexy as hell to know the man's seed was already inside Alex and he was going in next. It was a completely new feeling for him to want this, so badly. When he thrust forward, pushing in almost all the way, Alex cried out,

"Oh! Yes!"

Trevor was even larger than her husband and she loved the feeling of being stretched. She needed it again and when he pulled back a little, she grabbed his hips, using her arms and legs to make him slam into her harder and faster.

"This isn't slow, Alex," Trevor reminded her, but he was straining to hold back just long enough to make sure she really did want him to pound into her.

"I'm sorry," Alex said, almost whispering. "I just wanted you in all the way first. You're so long and thick. I love it."

Trevor smiled and pulled back slightly again, before pushing in slowly, but as deep as he could get.

"Oh god, yes!" Alex hissed, arching her back and squeezing her eyes shut. "That's it. That's exactly it!"

It was what she had craved the first moment she had laid eyes on Trevor's long dick. To feel him move deep inside her, as deep as humanly possible. Elliot was thick and she knew that most woman needed thick over long for maximum pleasure, but she must be built differently and Trevor seemed to have been made especially for her. She opened her eyes while he continued to push into her, slowly and deeply and looked at his face. He was completely focused on giving her pleasure and she knew she could get used to being with him. She might even become addicted to him ...

Alex heard her husband groan. He and Olivia had a head start and suddenly she was glad that it was different for Elliot this time. Because it was different for her as well. She looked into Trevor's eyes and lifted her legs higher to give him even more room to go deep. She needed it. She wanted it. She wanted _him_.

*SWING*

Olivia was sensitive all over. The feeling of Elliot moving deep inside her, his hands on her hips, his mouth on her skin, seemingly everywhere, were making her crazy with want and aware of every little detail about the man she was with. They were both straining to keep going slow and she was taking him in as deep as he could get. He was so thick that she felt like her insides were going to explode with pleasure and she knew she was going to come harder than ever before. But not yet. Not yet. Elliot's mouth was on her throat again and she groaned when he sucked her while trusting up again. They were speeding up now and she was trembling all over. She turned her head, capturing his mouth with hers again and their tongues tangled while they devoured each other. Elliot was guiding her hips, squeezing so hard that she would surely have bruises the next morning, but she didn't care. Anything to prolong this sensual slow dance for just a little while longer.

The sounds of skin slapping on skin and groans and shrieks of excitement came from the bed and Olivia kept her eyes closed. She only wanted to feel right now, and not see Trevor with Alex. They could do that later. This was just her and Elliot, who had been a stranger for her just over an hour ago. And now he was fucking her. No. No, this wasn't fucking. He was making love to her.

Elliot dragged his lips and tongue away from her mouth. He wanted to taste every inch of skin of the beautiful brunette that was riding him. He felt like they had become one body and he couldn't believe his luck, to find this miracle in a swing club. He heard his wife's voice, her high-pitched cries of excitement, and he wanted to make Olivia cry out as well. He slammed her into him harder and faster, groaning when he went even deeper than before. Olivia gasped and bit down on his shoulder and he did it again, picking up speed. Olivia worked with him and the sheen of sweat on her body made her skin shine magically in the dimly lit room.

"Oh, I love it!" he grunted when Olivia sped up even more.

He was more than ready to blow but he needed her to come with him. He placed one hand flat on her lower back, pulling her into him and creating more friction between their lower halves, with the desired effect. She whispered his name.

"Elliot."

"Olivia," he whispered back. "Let go."

"Not without you," she said softly and then let out a cry when he hit a particularly sensitive spot deep inside her while his body pushed up against her clit.

"Oh god! Oh yes!" she shrieked, and Elliot kept going.

Olivia was holding on to his shoulders and he watched her breasts bounce up and down between them. She had to come before him. She just had to.

"Come on baby," he groaned, feeling her tighten around him.

"Elliot," Olivia whispered again.

Alex cried out again. She could hardly believe how deeply Trevor was hitting her and she was almost going over the edge.

Trevor kept going deep but was unable to go slow anymore. He was leaning on his arms, and Alex was clutching his biceps while he fucked her harder and harder. The sighs coming from the phallus chair made for a perfect soundtrack to what he was feeling and he was ready to blow.

"Fuck, I'm gonna ..." Elliot yelled.

"Go!" Alex screamed.

"Ogodogodogodogod," Olivia croaked out.

"Yesssssssssss," Trevor hissed.

The room was filled with cries and groans as they all came, one after the other. Olivia felt like she was flying. She couldn't breathe when the earthshattering orgasm ripped through her body, and when she felt Elliot twitch and pulse inside her, she knew he was coming too. They kept moving together and heard the other couple scream in ecstasy as well. Trevor had dropped to his elbows and hid his face in the crook of Alex's neck as his body jerked, spilling his load buried deep inside the woman who was holding on to him for dear life. Alex gasped for air, feeling like her entire body was having an orgasm, from her earlobes down to her toes.

Both couples stayed intimately connected for a while as they tried to calm down, and a serene silence filled the room. No matter what happened after this, they all knew that this would be a moment they would never forget.

*SWING*

 **And that was just their first time! More to come ...  
To guest reviewer Chyna, your suggestion has been noted ;)  
**


	6. Together

**To clarify for a few reviewers: no, this will not turn into a straightforward EO story and it also isn't a typical Olivia/Trevor paring. There will be EO moments as well as TO moments, but the story is about all four of them in different combinations and the smut is the focus, not the ships. I _will_ try to create some suspense though, to see how far the foursome will stretch. Bear with me?**

*SWING*

6.

Olivia's head was resting on Elliot's shoulder and she had her eyes closed. She didn't want to move. Not yet. His arms were around her and they were breathing together and just holding each other. He was still inside her and she had never, ever felt this way before with anyone other than Trevor. It was quiet on the bed too and she finally lifted her head to look around her. The first thing she saw were Elliot's eyes, asking her silently if she was okay and if it had been as amazing for her as it had been for him. She smiled at him and when he smiled back at her, she felt her smile grow even wider. She just couldn't help it. The connection she felt to this man was more than just physical and looking into his eyes, she knew it was mutual. It was nothing short of a miracle.

Her eyes shifted to the bed and Elliot turned his head to follow her gaze. Trevor and Alex were lying diagonally across the bed on their sides, their legs intertwined and their arms around each other, and they were sharing small kisses. Elliot looked at the woman in his lap and kissed the corner of her mouth. She turned into him immediately and kissed him back, turning the innocent peck into a long, languid, intimate kiss. Elliot felt like he was breathing her in while they kissed and let his hands roam her back and ass.

Trevor looked around the room and saw Elliot and Olivia kissing. He smiled down at Alex, who started kissing his chest and he caressed her bare back.

"Hey, guys," he called out after another minute, and when the other couple broke apart, he added, "you wanna join us on the bed?"

Olivia finally moved away from her new lover, making him slip out of her in the process. Elliot grabbed the condom and stood up to get rid of it while Olivia kicked off her heels and sauntered over to the bed. Trevor looked at her and she smiled at him.

"Did you have fun too?" she asked him softly, and he nodded.

Trevor got up to ditch his condom too, and Alex moved to the middle of the bed. Olivia lay down next to the blonde. Elliot lay down on Alex's other side and when Trevor joined them, he lay next to Olivia. The men pulled the sheet up that had been folded back, and covered all their naked bodies with it, earning them a grateful smile from the women. They would need to talk now and set some new rules on how to proceed, and it would be easier covered up a little. The women turned to face each other and the men both leaned on one elbow behind them.

"Well, I have to say that I am pleased with how this evening is turning out," Trevor started, and Elliot agreed.

"So am I. I would really be interested in continuing with the two of you, if everyone agrees."

He looked down at Alex who turned her head to give him a kiss.

"I agree, baby," she said softly, and Elliot moved his hand underneath the covers to rub her belly gently.

Olivia looked up at Trevor.

"Me too," she said softly and Trevor smiled and kissed her shoulder.

"But it will just be the four of us, yes? No other liaisons outside our dates."

They all nodded at Trevor's words.

"You want that in writing, counselor?" Alex quipped, and he winked at the blonde.

She was delightfully playful with him, and he loved it.

"I think giving our word should be enough," Trevor countered. "This is all about trust, after all."

"Hear hear," Olivia said and Elliot hummed in agreement as well.

"So no more cheat nights, Livvie," Trevor said, tapping Olivia's nose.

"Cheat nights?" Alex said, clearly surprised. "What's that?"

Olivia grinned and scooted a little closer to Alex, as if it was just the girls gossiping for the moment.

"Trev and I, when we realized that something was missing from our married life, we decided to have a monthly cheat night, where we could go out and go home with someone else."

"Monthly, right!" Trevor huffed, and Olivia bit her lip, but then grinned at Alex.

"Yeah, well ... I may have had an extra fling once or twice but you get the idea. It was fine as long as we were honest about it, up front as well as afterwards."

"How long did that go on?" Elliot asked, wondering what a flirty Olivia in a bar would have looked like.

"A little over three months, but it didn't give us what we were looking for," Trevor explained. He hesitated then and Olivia turned her head to look at him. The light in her eyes had dimmed a little and Elliot suddenly got an uneasy feeling in his stomach. When Olivia looked at both of them again, he could see a new strength and determination in her eyes. When she spoke, he suddenly understood.

"I had a ... bad experience and we decided not to do that anymore."

Elliot clenched his jaw. Someone had hurt her? Alex put her hand over his on her belly reassuringly and he took a deep breath. Olivia had already shaken off the disturbing thought, and Trevor added,

"And then we decided we would try and find a new challenge together from now on, in stead of separately."

"How about you?" Olivia asked Alex, expertly directing the attention away from herself. "What's your story?"

Alex reached up and tucked a stray strand of Olivia's hair behind her ear. Olivia was a very beautiful woman and Alex wondered if she'd ever picked up a woman on one of her cheat nights. She should ask her that some time.

"We," she said, bringing her thoughts back to the present, "have been married for almost seven years. I think it was about two years ago that we admitted to each other that there was something missing. We tried several things, bought a ton of toys and DVDs and that helped, but it wasn't enough."

"Sounds familiar," Trevor said.

Olivia felt her husband scoot closer to her and wrap his arm around her, cupping one of her breasts. She remembered the various toys they had tried on themselves and each other. They should compare their collections some time.

"We didn't have cheat nights though," Elliot said, looking straight at Olivia. "Maybe we should have thought of that."

Alex chuckled and nudged her husband.

"You're not the cheating kind, El, and you know it."

"It isn't cheating if you agree on it," he objected and Olivia wondered if the man would still be up for a cheat night if they arranged one for all four of them.

"Then what did you do?" Trevor asked, and Alex continued.

"We came here, actually. To this very club. Elliot had to do an undercover stint here to flush out a rapist, and his Captain agreed to let me be his date for the night. Who better to play his wife than me, right?"

Alex giggled and Elliot leaned over her to kiss her. Olivia could tell that his hand was doing something to her under the sheet, and she decided, what the hell, she could peek. They were a foursome now, after all. Trevor peeked as well and Olivia bit her lip when she saw that Elliot's thick fingers were rubbing his wife between her legs. Trevor's hand moved down Olivia's body as well, and then his fingers were between her slick folds. She moaned softly, her eyes still on the other couple while her senses were responding to Trevor's touch.

"The guys are getting frisky, aren't they?" Alex remarked.

"Are we going to let them?" Olivia asked the blonde, who smirked at her.

"Nah, your man wore me out," Alex sighed dramatically while twisting away from Elliot.

She ended up on her stomach, brushing up against Olivia, and folded her arms underneath her pillow.

Elliot and Trevor were watching as Olivia moved even closer to Alex and put her hand between her shoulder blades. The women seemed to be very attuned to each other suddenly, and were up to something together. But what? The men looked at each other and then at the two women between them again. Olivia had moved her leg so it was now resting between Alex's legs, and Trevor had to pull his hand away. Olivia was rubbing Alex's shoulders gently and Alex purred contently.

"That feels so good Liv. Can I call you Liv?"

"You can," Olivia said, reaching up to move Alex's hair out of her face.

Their eyes locked and Olivia registered the playfulness in Alex's eyes. She decided to play along and moved her face so close to Alex that she could kiss her softly on the lips. They both smiled when they heard the men groan and sigh ostensibly.

"That was nice," Alex said softly, and she meant it.

Olivia was amazingly beautiful and the feeling of her soft, plump lips on hers, did something to Alex. Lying in bed between all these gorgeous naked people made her want to explore their options further and she reached for Olivia to pull her face back to hers. Olivia went along with it and Alex lifted her shoulder so she could pull the brunette closer to her chest.

Elliot watched in awe as his wife pulled Olivia in for another kiss. He had wondered if she would call him on what had happened between him and Olivia, because it very clearly had been more than sex earlier. But Alex seemed to be all in and ready to get a taste of Olivia herself. They had experimented before with couples and he'd seen his wife with women before, but he was holding his breath this time, waiting to see how Olivia would respond. He grew hard instantly when Olivia rolled Alex back on her side and pressed her breasts against the blonde's chest before kissing her deeply.

"Holy shit," Trevor sighed, and he pulled the sheet down to expose their upper bodies.

"That is sexy as hell," Elliot said, and both men looked at each other.

"You think we could ..." Trevor started, and Elliot interrupted,

"Join in? You think they'd want us to?"

"Yeah. I know I want to."

Trevor moved the sheet further down, exposing Olivia's thigh and he caressed it while moving closer to her. He was already getting a brand-new erection and he couldn't believe what this couple was doing for his libido. Elliot moved behind Alex too and kissed her shoulder. Olivia looked up and grinned at him, then leaned over Alex to kiss Elliot. Alex used the opportunity to grab Olivia's breasts, making the brunette gasp and look down at her again. Olivia was almost on top of the blonde and Alex tried to spread her legs further so she would be between them. But then Trevor sat up, wrapped one arm around Olivia's waist from behind and hauled her back until her back collided with his chest.

"No no, not without us, you two," he warned them.

Olivia squirmed to get away from him but he could tell it was only for show. Alex leaned on one elbow, laughing at the way he had interrupted them, but she wasn't done with Olivia. When Trevor released his wife, she moved next to Alex again and pulled her down to kiss her again. It hadn't been her intention to have fun with Alex alone, she had just wanted to tease the men a bit. She _was_ turned on by the idea of getting to know Alex's body better, but she liked the idea of getting everyone involved. She was glad that Trevor had 'intervened'. She didn't mind his macho attitude at all, because when it came down to it, she was his match in every possible way and they both knew it. He could only intervene if she let him, and vice versa.

Elliot made a similar move on Alex now, spooning her while grabbing one of her breasts from behind. Alex didn't even try to resist and Olivia suspected they had a similar understanding. Alex leaned back and whispered in Elliot's ear,

"I wanna kiss her again."

"So do it," Elliot whispered back, and after giving him a small peck on the lips, Alex leaned forward until her face was hovering over Olivia's.

She moved her top leg up, so it was between Olivia's legs, and Olivia bent her top leg too, draping it over Alex's leg. Then their mouths were on each other and they both moaned softly when they lost themselves in a deep, intimate kiss. Both men scooted closer and grabbed their dicks. They were already hard again and ready to take their wives from behind. It would be a challenge on their sides but they were going for it. Meanwhile, Alex's hand was roaming Olivia's body and Olivia was beginning to feel tingly all over again. Her eyes were closed and she was confused for a moment when she felt a mouth on one of her nipples while Alex was still kissing her deeply. It was Trevor. She groaned, pulling her leg up further as if inviting him in. The signal wasn't lost on Trevor, who scooted down to find her hidden treasures.

Elliot watched as Trevor pumped his erection a few more times. He really was huge. When he scooted down so he could find Olivia's entrance from behind, Elliot grabbed Olivia's leg behind her knee to open her up further for the man. His own dick twitched when he watched Trevor's disappear between Olivia's legs. The brunette groaned into Alex's mouth, and Alex broke off the kiss. Seeing what was happening, she looked behind her and raised her ass a little, inviting Elliot in as well. Elliot decided to sit up and approach Alex from a different angle.

Soon, they were a pumping, squeezing, licking and sucking mass of limbs. The women were caressing each other, kneading and sucking breasts and kissing each other deeply from time to time, while the men were fucking them hard from behind, each holding on to one leg of the other man's wife. Elliot was almost on his knees, taking his wife diagonally while Trevor was on his side, propped up on one elbow with his upper body tilted away from Olivia. The women were being pushed into each other with each thrust, and after a while the men found a rhythm together.

Olivia was panting and Alex looked at her beautiful face, her parted lips and her closed eyes. Then her eyes shifted to the man behind Olivia, who was slamming into her with a passion while gripping _her_ leg tightly. The men were a team and the woman in her arms was an angel. On top of that, Elliot was slamming into her hard and she felt that familiar burn build up in her body. Olivia's hand had dipped down between them and her fingers were now brushing her clit and circling Elliot's cock that was moving in and out of her. Alex wanted to taste Olivia's breasts again but she couldn't reach them. They were all going to come soon so it would have to wait. She never wanted to leave this room again.

Olivia felt Alex's hand find her clit and she rubbed hers a little harder. Alex moaned and panted with every hard thrust of the men and they were all getting close. Olivia needed to suck on something and latched on to Alex's neck. Alex was panting in her ear and Trevor's low grunts told her he was about to blow. She squeezed her inner walls tightly around him and Trevor jerked forward, faltering.

"Oh fuck!" Olivia cried out.

She looked up and saw Elliot towering over Alex's ass, his jaw set. And then he cried out, swearing as his body shook too. Alex followed him immediately and then Trevor couldn't hold back anymore. He watched Alex's face contort with pleasure as her orgasm tore through her and he emptied himself inside his wife, still pounding into her until he felt her body start to contract around him too. Olivia cried out, holding on to Alex who had wrapped her arms around her neck. It was almost too much to feel Alex's soft body on one side and Trevor's hard body behind her while her orgasm almost paralysed her. They all moved slowly together, riding out their orgasms, until every one of them was breathing somewhat normally again. The men pulled out carefully and dropped on the mattress beside their wives. Olivia turned around and snuggled up to Trevor, needing his arms around her for a moment. It was turning out to be such an extreme night, that she needed his safe familiarity now to really calm down.

Trevor caressed Olivia's back and kissed her cheek and her forehead before letting her tuck her face in the crook of his neck. What an amazing ride they had gotten on. They had all had three orgasms already. The possibilities with this couple were endless and they hadn't even used a single accessory yet.

Alex snuggled up with her husband as well and he kissed her tenderly, asking her silently if she was still okay. She smiled at him reassuringly.

"They are a dream," she whispered softly in his ear and he nodded.

He couldn't be happier that Alex was so pleased with this couple too. Because after tonight, he didn't think he could go on without Olivia ...

*SWING*

 **Is this going to be a problem? What do you think?**


	7. Home

**Sweet moment between Elliot and Alex as requested by a reviewer! Giving their marriage a little background in this chapter. (No dessert toppings yet!)**

*SWING*

7.

It was getting late and their reservation of the room would expire soon. The foursome had put on the Swing Set's complimentary robes and had spent the rest of their time chatting and drinking, and making out a little. They all felt sated and content for now, but they were all silent when they finally got dressed. None of them really wanted to leave. They had agreed to meet up again next weekend, same place same time, and it was going to be a long week. They had all exchanged cell phone numbers and Olivia had created a group chat so they could keep in touch during the week. The two couples hugged each other and even the men had a hard time letting go of each other. It was like they had all found what had been missing from their lives, and they felt like teenagers in love.

"If you reconsider, I'm arresting you," Elliot warned Trevor with a grin, patting him on the back.

"Don't worry, I'm not reconsidering," Trevor assured him, and when he looked at Alex, she smiled widely at him.

"If arresting me is a promise, I might consider it," Olivia said with a sultry smile, and Elliot blew out a breath slowly. He couldn't believe how the brunette still affected him after all they had done tonight. He already wanted her again.

"Come on you lovebirds, let's go before the cleaning crew kicks us out," Alex said, grabbing her husband's arm, and they all finally moved to the door.

They didn't stay at the club and went their separate ways after leaving the privacy of their room. It was going to be a long week for all of them.

*SWING*

Tuesday night. Still four nights to go.

"Why did we say Saturday in stead of Friday again?" Elliot asked his wife from the kitchen. He was getting a glass of wine for both of them. He'd just gotten home after a long day and evening at work, and he needed to unwind before turning in for the night.

"No reason really," Alex replied from her corner of their huge white sofa. "We just all said 'same place, same time' last Saturday."

Elliot walked up to the sofa and handed Alex her drink before sitting down next to her. He took a few sips of wine and stared at the TV without really registering what was on. Alex moved her hand to the back of his neck and rubbed it gently with her fingers.

"For what it's worth, I can't wait to see them again either El."

Elliot nodded and leaned into his wife's touch.

"You and Trevor really hit it off."

"You and Olivia too."

They hadn't really discussed their first encounter with the Langans in detail yet. They had visited family on Sunday and had been off to work early after that, and they had basically just grinned at each other a lot over the past two days. Elliot wondered if Alex was going to call him on his intense contact with Olivia now.

"We did," he admitted, waiting for what Alex was going to say next.

"I'm so glad," she sighed. "I can really see us going places with both of them."

Elliot turned his head to look into Alex's eyes.

"You really are an amazing woman, you know that?" he said softly, and Alex smiled at him almost shyly.

"Where did that come from all of a sudden?" she asked him.

Elliot shrugged.

"I'm sure I don't tell you that enough."

Alex moved closer to him until he could wrap his arm around her.

"I know you love me," she said softly. "Your connection with Olivia won't change that."

Elliot kissed her temple, not knowing what to say to that. Alex had seen it and had already accepted it. She really was an amazing woman.

Alex closed her eyes and enjoyed just being close to Elliot. Her personal bodyguard, who had changed so much in her life. She'd been a spoiled, stuck-up rich girl when they had been introduced at a party, and he had been the first man ever to tell her that to her face. She had been shocked a first, but intrigued too by this handsome cop who just said what he was thinking. She had decided it was liberating and when she bumped into him again later that night, they had started talking. They had stayed in touch after the party and she had allowed him to get to know the insecure girl behind her haughty mask, the only child of wealthy parents who was afraid that in the end, no one really liked her. She'd fallen for him after their second date, when he'd taken her out for burgers. His down-to-earth mentality, his realistic view of the world and his brutal honesty had been exactly what she needed to drop the attitude and crawl out of her shell. It had made her into the radiant, happy woman she was today.

Elliot had learned a few things from her as well. He had acquired a taste for wine and wore designer suits with the same ease and confidence as his favorite jeans. Although he saw himself as a simple person, he never looked or felt out of place with her family or at the parties she dragged him to. She was incredibly proud of him, and the love between them was visible for everyone who met them.

Their extra needs took nothing away from their happy marriage. They had both agreed on that. Alex had seen Elliot's instant connection with Olivia. It had been completely different from the other women she'd seen him with. And she loved him enough to be happy for him. If Olivia was what he needed to fill that one gap in his life, she wanted that for him.

As for her, Trevor could really be the one. They hadn't connected in a transcendental way like Elliot and Olivia had maybe, but they had definitely clicked physically. She had to take a deep breath each time she remembered when he'd been deep inside her, where no other man had ever hit her before. The way he had made her feel was completely new and so satisfying that she had to remind herself that Elliot still needed her too. And then there was Olivia with her olive skin and soft curves, opening up a whole new range of feelings for her. Sure, she'd been with women before but she could understand why Olivia was so captivating for Elliot. She was somewhat of a mystery, and at the same time, her presence was both soothing and exciting. She was a unique woman indeed and Alex was relieved that both Olivia and Trevor were looking for an exclusive arrangement. They just might be the couple for them.

Alex glanced around their apartment. It wasn't small but it wasn't huge either. As an interior decorator her paycheck was slightly bigger than Elliot's but apartments didn't come cheap in downtown Manhattan. She couldn't believe that she was already thinking about receiving the Langans here ...

"Hey," Elliot said, pulling her a little closer. "Where did you go?"

She'd been deep in thought and blinked before looking up at her husband.

"Just thinking," she said quickly, but Elliot was curious.

"About what?"

"Trevor and Liv," she replied truthfully.

"What about them?"

"I was just thinking about inviting them over here soon. Is that weird?"

Alex sat up a little straighter to look at him, and Elliot thought the slight insecurity in her features was adorable.

"No babe, that's not weird," he reassured her immediately. "I think it means we're really serious about them."

Alex bit her lip and nodded. He was right. She felt like she had fallen in love. Not with a person, but with the idea of building something with this couple. Something unique that not many people would understand, but that was exactly what they had been looking for over the past two years.

"Hey, why don't we send them a selfie in the group chat?" Elliot suggested, wanting to lighten the mood a bit.

Alex was game and they both made a silly face and took a few snapshots. After that, they made a few of them kissing and smooching, and in the end they chose a silly picture and a kissing picture to send the Langans. After hitting the send button, Elliot pushed his wife down on the sofa and started making out with her until his phone beeped, indicating that the Langans had replied.

*SWING*

"Will you look at this?" Olivia said, beckoning Trevor to come and look at her phone.

Trevor, who had been cleaning up in their open kitchen, walked over to his wife, who was sitting at the dinner table with her phone and laptop.

"Wat is it?" he asked her and Olivia held up her phone.

"They sent us a few selfies. Says 'we miss you'."

Trevor sat down next to her and took the phone from her hand to look at the pictures. Alex's blue eyes were shining with glee and he felt himself react to her image instantly. He missed her too. Hell, he even missed Elliot a little.

"Let's send one back," Olivia suggested, and Trevor thought it was a great idea.

"Let's make it a freaky one. See how they react," he said with a sly smile.

Olivia stood up and pulled Trevor up by his tie.

"How freaky are we talking, counselor?" she asked him huskily, ready for a little fun.

Trevor's eye fell on the laptop computer screen and his smile widened.

"What have you been googling, woman?" he asked her, leaning over a bit to check out the images she had pulled up. "Those are dolls!"

Olivia giggled. She'd been searching on line for foursome positions and had found a funny site that wasn't as graphic as a lot of images she'd seen.

"The four person position that doesn't break rule number one," Trevor read from the screen, and he clicked the image to enhance it. "So what's rule number one?"

Olivia tapped on the screen next to the image and Trevor moved a little closer to read the smaller print.

"Rule number one: Looking at another man's erection isn't exciting."

Trevor remembered looking at Elliot, and looked up at Olivia.

"I beg to differ."

Olivia blew out a breath slowly. Thinking about Elliot´s erection made her heart beat faster, and thinking about Trevor watching even more.

"I'm glad," she told him. "Now how about a selfie?"

"With that computer screen in the shot!" Trevor added with a grin.

And so they both leaned back and Olivia took a few pictures of them grinning widely, the foursome position on the screen between their faces. They had fun picking the best picture and Olivia quickly sent it out with the caption 'Thinking of you too.'

*SWING*

Elliot grabbed his phone, still lying on top of his wife on the sofa, and opened Olivia's message in the group chat. He frowned when he saw the picture and then looked closer.

"Oh boy," he mumbled and then turned his phone so Alex could see the picture too. Once she registered what was on that computer screen, her eyes flicked back to his.

"Wow. Which one do you wanna be when we do that?" she asked him.

Elliot checked out the position of the dolls again and he had to admit both male figures had good positions. One was getting laid and eating out the other woman simultaneously, while the other one was getting a blowjob with an amazing view of the other three. It would depend on which woman was which and the view that would give him.

"Not sure, which one would you wanna be?" he asked her, curious to know if she would prefer being the one riding the guy's dick or the one riding his face while giving head.

Alex looked at the image again and finally decided she definitely wanted to be the one riding the guy.

"But if Liv prefers that too, we can switch places of course," she added.

"So could Trevor and me."

Alex giggled.

"We can switch a few times during."

Elliot grinned and kissed his wife. He really loved her, and he loved how lively and real she'd become in the years they had been together. When Alex deepened the kiss, he lost himself in the moment. He was home with her. Extra needs or not, Alex was his home.

*SWING*

 **Note: that website really exists! No real smut in this chapter, gotta keep my readers wanting more :)) Soon, I promise!**


	8. On the Phone

8.

They had continued to text back and forth during the week, and the pictures became more daring each time. Olivia gasped when she saw the latest picture pop up in their group chat. Apparently, Alex was home alone because Elliot was still working, and she'd taken a selfie of her semi-naked lower half while lying in bed and holding a vibrator against her thong. Elliot's response confirmed that he was indeed still working.

 _'You're killing me here, Alex!'_

Olivia decided to write a reply too.

 _'Are you putting it in yet? I'm home alone too so I'm getting ideas ...'_

Elliot quickly responded with a series of strange symbols, indicating that he was probably swearing under his breath by now. And then Trevor signed on.

 _'Meeting is almost over. Hold that thought Liv.'_

Olivia chuckled. Trevor was checking their group chat during a meeting? Not a good idea. She decided to fan the flames some more and hurried into their bedroom to get herself a vibrator too. Hers had an anal stimulator attached. She hopped on the bed and quickly took a picture of herself licking the device and sent it.

 _'I'm gonna go find a restroom'_ Elliot texted and now Olivia was laughing out loud.

Then Alex asked her,

 _'Can I call you Liv? We can have some fun over the phone.'_

Olivia bit her lip. Phone sex with Alex? That might be fun indeed. The guys wouldn't know what to do with themselves, stuck at work. She hesitated but then sent Alex her answer.

 _'Okay.'_

 _'Noooooo',_ Trevor whined but then Olivia's phone was already ringing.

"Hi Liv," Alex said, suddenly a little nervous.

"Hey," Olivia said, trying to sound casual. "So are you ready yet or do we need a little foreplay?"

Alex chuckled.

"Are you always this to the point?" she asked.

"I'm a lawyer, Alex."

"Oh, right. So tell me, counselor. Is this legal?"

"Absolutely."

Alex chuckled again, and then Olivia heard some rustling.

"What are you up to?" she asked, and Alex told her she'd just shimmied out of her thong.

Olivia asked her to hold on while she sat on the bed and took off her pants and panties as well. When they were both set they put their phones on speaker and switched on their vibrators simultaneously.

Alex had a very dirty mouth and once they'd gotten over their initial shyness, things heated up very quickly. They described to each other in great detail what they were doing and Olivia loved how Alex moaned when she told her she'd pushed the anal stimulator in as well. The sounds the other woman was making enhanced her own pleasure as she moved the vibrator in and out of both her orifices. She closed her eyes and pictured Alex's body, laying on her bed with her legs open and pushing the vibrator in and out while rubbing her clit with her slender fingers. Alex was using a large one and groaned each time she pushed it in deep. They were trying to match their pace and Olivia sighed that they should really do this face to face some time.

"Or pussy to pussy," Alex chuckled.

Olivia bit her lip. She hadn't tasted Alex yet but that would need to change soon. She imagined Alex's mouth on her mound and groaned a little louder. She brushed her thumb over her clit while pushing the vibrator in deeper again. She loved the feeling of double penetration, but the small anal stimulator was no substitute for the real thing. She thought of Trevor and Elliot and felt another surge of arousal course through her body. Alex was gasping too and Olivia asked her,

"Getting close?"

"Oh yeah ... ooooh," Alex groaned.

Olivia was now using both hands, one to push the vibrator in and one to rub her clit like Alex was doing.

"I wish you were here," Alex croaked and Olivia sighed, "Me too. I want you to lick me ..."

They both moaned again and Olivia held her breath when she heard the unmistakable sounds of an orgasm come out of her phone. She rubbed her clit a few more times while pushing the vibrator in as deep as it would go, and then tumbled over the edge along with Alex. She panted and gasped, trying to be quiet for some reason she couldn't explain. It wasn't like the men could hear them, and even then ...

Her body still trembled when she pulled the vibrator out carefully and she groaned again, feeling a little empty as the device slipped out. Alex groaned too and told her she might be able to come again really fast like this.

"So do it," Olivia encouraged her. "I'd love to hear it."

Alex was silent for a few moments, and Olivia rolled on her side, her eyes glued to the phone on the pillow next to her head. What would Alex do? Then she heard Alex sigh and her stomach clenched. What was she doing? Alex groaned softly and Olivia wished again that she could see her.

"We should use Skype next time," she had blurted out before she realized what she was suggesting. Next time?

"Oh yes," Alex sighed and Olivia wasn't sure if she was responding to her suggestion or to whatever she was doing to herself at the moment.

Olivia clenched her thighs together. Alex's breathing was picking up and Olivia bit her lip when she heard the blonde sigh her name.

"Liv ... yeah ... oh ... Liv!"

"Go baby," Olivia encouraged her and when Alex let out a long, strangled moan, she knew the blonde had come again. And she had thought of _her_ while she did it!

"How can you do that again so fast?" Olivia asked after a few moments.

Alex took a few deep, audible breaths and then chuckled.

"You know there's vaginal orgasms and clitoral orgasms, right?"

"Yeah."

Olivia knew. She often wasn't sure which one she was going to get right up until the end.

"Well, I've learned to control the two, so I can have one first, and then the other."

"No shit."

"No shit Olivia. You want me to teach you?"

"Please!"

Alex giggled. Just then, Olivia's bedroom door flew open and a very agitated Trevor came running in.

"Are you still talking to Alex?" he growled, already taking his jacket and tie off, and kicking his shoes off.

"Uh oh, Trevor's here and he's a little ... excited," Olivia reported with a grin.

"Oh well, what I want to teach you is better done face to face anyway," Alex said.

"Or pussy to pussy," Olivia replied, repeating Alex's own words back to her.

Alex laughed heartily but meanwhile, Trevor had stripped down to just his boxer briefs.

"Hang up Liv," he ordered her, and she licked her lips when he pulled his last piece of clothing off his clearly aroused body.

"Maybe Alex wants to listen in," Olivia said huskily, and Trevor's cock bobbed excitedly at the suggestion.

Trevor crawled over his wife and then moved his mouth close to her phone.

"Fine with me," he said softly, his low voice laced with lust. "Care to listen to me fucking Olivia, Alexandra?"

His tall, strong body was hovering over Olivia's half dressed one, and she wanted her top and bra off, now. To feel his warm chest against hers and his toned stomach against hers. And Alex would be listening in ...

"I want to listen but I'd rather be there with both of you," Alex said over the phone.

"Next time," Trevor said while watching his wife squirm to get out of her clothes beneath him.

He leaned down to kiss her stomach and worked his way up her torso while she unhooked her bra and removed it. He wrapped his lips around one of her peaked nipples and moaned when he tasted her unique flavor. He spotted the vibrator next to her on the bed, and sat up to look into her eyes.

"Anal Liv? With that little thing? Are you sure you got enough?"

Olivia looked up at him, biting her lower lip and batting her eyes.

"You got more for me?" she challenged.

Trevor grabbed her around the waist without missing a beat, and while he was still sitting on his knees, he flipped her over on her stomach. He reached for his nightstand drawer then to get some lube.

Knowing how big Trevor was, Alex couldn't help wondering if he'd really fit, but the couple at the other end of the line had been married for years, so they had to know what they were doing. Olivia seemed willing and she imagined Trevor hauling Olivia up on her knees and sliding his big dick into Olivia's ass. She held her breath when she heard Trevor pant and Olivia groan softly.

"That's it baby. Relax for me," Trevor said encouragingly.

"Easy," Olivia sighed.

Her husband had to be stretching her by now and Alex wished she was there. No, she wished she was the one he was taking from behind.

"Oowww, yeah ..." Olivia groaned.

"Liv!" Trevor panted.

She had to be so tight around him and Alex held her breath again, needing to know how far along they were. He must have only just entered her completely. As if on cue, Olivia reported,

"Alex, he's in now, but not all the way. He'd never fit. Oh! Oh yes!"

"I'm moving now," Trevor added and Alex clenched her thighs together. This was so sexy.

"Ah, so good," Olivia croaked, and Alex could hear their bed squeaking a little while they moved.

They groaned and moaned and Alex's heart rate went up with their movements, as they sped up gradually.

Olivia bit down on her pillow when Trevor went even deeper, stretching her to her limits. He wrapped one arm around her waist and moved his fingers down her abdomen to find her clit while he held her in place with his other hand on her shoulder. He wasn't going all out, never too lust-filled to forget that she had limits back there. Olivia arched her back to give him a better angle, and reached between her legs to squeeze his balls gently, knowing she'd set him off.

"Liv!" Trevor yelled again.

His fingers were working magic on her clit and she could already feel her orgasm starting. What would it be? Vaginal or clitoral? Would she be able to determine that herself? She tried to focus on the feeling deep inside her, of being filled up and of Trevor's dick caressing her insides. Her ass was burning but she knew the pleasure that was building deep inside her would be worth it. _Vaginal, vaginal_ , she kept repeating in her head.

"Baby, I'm ..." Trevor said and Olivia pushed herself into him harder, making it burn hotter in every way.

"Yeah, yeah!" she shrieked, needing him to know she was ready.

Trevor's body jerked and then he tightened his hold on her as his orgasm started. He stilled for half a second and then started moving erratically again, spilling his seed deep inside her. Feeling him come, and starting to move more smoothly inside her, Olivia knew she was going to come so hard that she cried out beforehand.

"Treeeeev!"

When her orgasm hit her, definitely a vaginal orgasm, she couldn't breathe. She jerked her head back and gasped for air as her body convulsed, Trevor still buried deep inside her and his fingers still covering her hot mound. She was trembling when she came down from her high and Trevor pulled out of her carefully before lowering her body to the mattress gently.

"Oh god, oh god," Olivia panted, and Trevor dropped down on his side next to her with a silly grin on his face.

"I really needed that after those pictures earlier," he admitted.

Olivia smiled and closed her eyes. She needed a moment to recover.

Then, they heard Alex's voice over the phone.

"Alright, I'm calling Elliot. And if he can't come home yet, I'm going over there!"

*SWING*


	9. Need to come

**I've received a lot of requests to update this story already and it's great to know you are all so interested in this weird stuff. So without further ado, here is the next chapter**!

*SWING*

9.

Elliot had resisted the urge to 'help' himself and had splashed some water in his face in stead after using the restroom at the station. Thinking about Alex as well as Olivia pleasing themselves was so sexy, that he'd had a hard time calming down so he could actually pee. And when he looked in the mirror and thought about both women again, he felt himself getting hard all over again.

They were waiting for one more lab result, and depending on the outcome of the test, they'd either be going home or back out to pick up their perp. While he was always for solving a rape as quickly as possible and slapping the cuffs on the pervert, he was torn tonight. It could take another hour for the lab to get back to them but he was horny now. He hung his head and closed his eyes, mentally scolding himself. _Get a grip, Stabler. You work sex crimes, for god's sake. You can't walk around with a boner all day long._

He hadn't felt like this in a long time. Alex could turn him on in seconds, absolutely. But ever since they'd met the Langans, he had sex on the brain. And the WhatsApp messages that were getting sexier and sexier, weren't helping much either. He shook his head, then dried his hands and walked back into the squad room. He needed to focus on the job, get some paperwork done while they waited, or he'd be here all night long.

About 45 minutes later, his phone rang.

"Stabler."

"Hey!"

"Alex."

"Are you almost done there? I need you, now!"

Elliot chuckled and stood up to get away from his partner Monique for a moment before continuing the conversation softly in the hallway.

"I thought you and Olivia had some fun on the phone earlier, so what do you need me for?" he asked her.

"You won't believe what happened afterwards," Alex sighed, and when she told him how she had been allowed to listen in after a very hot and bothered Trevor had come home, he understood why she was riled up again. Hell, _he_ was riled up at the thought of Olivia's ass ...

"So, can you get away El?" Alex asked him a little impatiently. "Otherwise, I'm going to come over there."

"Is that a promise?" Elliot asked her huskily, grinning from ear to ear while glancing around to make sure no one was listening to him.

"Hell yeah."

"Well ... we're still waiting on lab results, so I really don't know how much longer I'll be ..."

"Say no more," Alex cut him off and when she ended the call abruptly, he wondered if she was angry with him or if she was really coming over to the station.

He blew out a breath slowly and walked back to his desk. Monique eyed him curiously but he wasn't going to tell his partner anything. In fact, no one at work knew about his and Alex's sexual preferences or escapades. He preferred to keep his job and his private life completely separate. Which was exactly why Alex's words unnerved him a little bit. What if she actually came over to get some relief from him? What should he do?

*SWING*

Twenty minutes later, they still hadn't heard back from the lab when the door to the Special Victims Unit swung open. Alex strode in, heading straight for her husband, who was hunched over his desk and peering at his computer screen.

"Uh oh," Monique mumbled, and just when Elliot looked up to see what was going on, Alex stopped next to his desk.

"Elliot Stabler, you are coming with me, right now," she ordered.

Elliot's stomach clenched. He knew this side of his wife only too well. He glared at his partner when Monique chuckled softly, and then stood up, making himself tall next to his wife.

"What's the emergency, Alexandra?" he asked her and he could see the appreciative glimmer in her eyes. They loved playing this game. It was one of the perks of being two dominants in a loving, yet kinky relationship.

"We need to talk, privately," she said firmly, never breaking eye-contact with her husband, but fully aware that his partner was watching them with great interest.

"Oh, it's _that_ kind of emergency?" Elliot said suggestively, knowing that his partner or anyone else listening in, wouldn't know what to make of their innuendo.

He grabbed Alex's elbow and led her out of the squad room and into the hallway leading to the interrogation rooms.

"I can't believe you actually came," he hissed softly.

"I _came_ because I need to _come_ ," she hissed back. "And not with a rubber substitute this time!"

Elliot dragged into the filing room, not wanting to risk getting caught in one of the interrogation rooms. He closed and locked the door behind them, and before he knew what hit him, Alex was on him. She pushed him up against the door and kissed him hard, her hands already on his belt. It didn't take much for him to join in.

"Has to be quick," he huffed as soon as they broke off the kiss, and Alex nodded.

"No problem."

After tugging his pants and boxers down just far enough to free his bobbing erection, Alex pulled up her black skirt, showing him that she was wearing nothing underneath. Elliot growled and grabbed her around the waist, walking her back until her ass hit the large metal table in the middle of the room.

"Turn around," he ordered, and Alex grinned, then did as she was told.

Elliot pushed her against the table and she leaned on her hands, wiggling her ass against him. Her skirt was bunched up around her waist and Elliot wasted no time. He checked with two fingers if she was ready for him. She was soaking wet already and when she groaned, he lined himself up with her hot core and started pushing into her from behind immediately.

"Oh yes," Alex sighed, dropping her head forward and leaning on her elbows now. "Oh please, do it baby. Give it to me hard."

Elliot pulled out and slammed back into her. He couldn't believe she had him doing this within three minutes of her arrival at the station, but he'd been ready to blow for over an hour. Images of Olivia and Trevor flashed through his mind, and he thrust forward again and again, fucking his wife hard like she wanted it. Alex tried to keep her voice down and was panting and hissing, moving with him while grasping the edges of the large table to support herself.

The heat was building fast, and even after two earlier orgasms, she was ready to blow any second. She thought of Trevor's huge dick and looked over her shoulder to remind herself that this was Elliot. Her husband. The man she'd promised to be faithful to, until they had both decided that they could be emotionally faithful to each other, while being physically intimate with other people, as long as they told each other beforehand. Images of their adventures of the past two years flashed through her mind and she remembered several men and women who had been wildly attractive and very good bed partners. But no one compared to Trevor and Olivia.

Alex groaned a little louder when Elliot hit a particularly sensitive spot. He knew how to please her and how to make her come so fast that her head spun sometimes. And from his movements and labored breathing, she could tell he wasn't too far from climaxing either. She remembered what she'd heard through the phone earlier and pictured Trevor slamming into Olivia's ass. She clenched her walls around Elliot's thick cock and he grunted as he pushed into her even harder than before.

Elliot closed his eyes and bottomed out, again and again, knowing Alex would be ready as soon as he was. They had perfected quick fucks over time and hurled towards their climax together within minutes. He squeezed his eyes shut and a vision of Olivia's naked body spurred him on. He couldn't wait to take her like this, too. He pressed his lips together when he felt his orgasm starting, not wanting to cry out the wrong name. Not wanting to cry out at all, because he was at work after all. He exploded, buried deep inside his wife, and emptied himself inside her, his body jerking from the sudden release.

Alex hissed and moaned and bit down on her bottom lip when she came, hot and hard, on the cold table, her husband buried to the hilt inside her and his uncontrolled movements stimulating her insides as they came together. They took a minute to catch their breaths, and when Elliot pulled her up so her back was against his chest, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"God, I really needed that," she sighed.

"Me too," Elliot grunted.

"Those two are going to be the death of us," Alex whispered, and Elliot couldn't agree more. He kissed his wife's neck and shoulder and sighed,

"But at least we'll die happy."

*SWING*

 **Not my longest chapter, but I hope it was satisfactory :)) Next up is the second swing date!**


	10. Second date

**I know it's been a while but I'm not forgetting about this story. Let's see how the second date goes!**

*SWING*

10.

Finally, Saturday came. Olivia had gone out to get a manicure, pedicure and a bikini wax, among other things, and Trevor was trying to stay busy tidying up their spacious home and running some errands. They were both a little giddy about seeing their new lovers again and Trevor had even hit the gym twice this week in stead of just once. He wanted to look good tonight and so did Olivia. They could hardly contain their excitement about finding this couple and had been talking about them and about what they'd like to do with them all week. When Trevor took a little coffee break, he pulled up their chat log again, and browsed through all the sexy pictures. His favorite so far was a picture of Alex showing off her breasts while Elliot was licking one of her nipples, looking up adoringly at his wife while Alex grinned into the camera. They had made that shot at his request and Trevor felt his dick twitch every time he stared at it. He could almost feel her long legs wrapped around him, and he squeezed his package, groaning softly.

"Tonight, beautiful Alexandra. Tonight," he said softly.

By the time Olivia got home, he'd gotten so worked up, that he dragged her into their bedroom immediately to fuck her hard.

Olivia loved how rough her husband was being with her. It was just what she needed to clear her mind of all the naughty things she'd been thinking all morning. Trevor never failed to satisfy her, even when he was as rushed as he was today, and afterwards, they lay together quietly for a while.

"You were staring at that picture again, I take it?" Olivia asked Trevor after a few minutes.

"Yeah," he admitted, kissing his wife's bare shoulder. "I can't wait to see them again tonight."

"Me neither," said Olivia. "I was daydreaming a bit while I was getting a massage earlier, and I almost had an orgasm just thinking about being with them again."

Trevor chuckled.

"So you didn't mind me jumping you as soon as you got home."

"Not at all baby. Not at all."

*SWING*

"Babe, what should I wear? A t-shirt or a dress shirt?"

Alex shot up from where she'd been sitting on the bed when her husband strolled into their bedroom, dropping her phone on the bed next to her. Elliot grinned widely.

"What were you doing, Mrs. Stabler?" he asked her suggestively as he approached her. "Checking out your new man again?"

"Guilty as charged, detective," she answered, standing up to give him a hug.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of baby, you know that. I can't get over those two either. I think we really struck gold with them."

"El," Alex said when they broke apart, and she looked into his eyes, letting him know she was being serious.

"Yes, my love?"

"Would you mind if Trevor and I exchanged selfies outside the group chat? And be really honest, okay? I don't want to do anything behind your back."

Elliot dropped his forehead to his wife's forehead and smiled.

"Thank you for being so up front about this Alex. And no, I don't mind. As long as I get to see the pictures you make of yourself as well."

Alex giggled and kissed his nose.

"Promise. And how about exchanging pictures with Olivia privately?"

Elliot groaned and closed his eyes.

"I have to say Alex, I'd want to see all of those too. Yours _and_ hers."

"Fine with me," Alex said. "My phone isn't locked so you can check out my chat logs anytime. I don't mind."

Elliot thought it would actually be very sexy to read how his wife was having sex chats with Olivia and felt himself getting hard at the thought. Alex became a wild tiger in bed after chatting with Olivia, so he'd be getting the best of both worlds.

"Okay. I won't lock my private phone either and I won't use my work phone for contacts with the Langans," he promised.

"Deal," Alex said. "Now let's get dressed for our real date with them!"

*SWING*

It didn't take them long to spot each other this time. Elliot's heart skipped a beat when he saw Olivia and he frowned when he saw her talking to another couple, who were clearly interested in her and Trevor. Who were they? The competition?

"We'll see about that," he muttered under his breath, and Alex smiled, shaking her head. Her husband was already possessive of them and it was a good sign. They marched up to the two couples confidently and loved how their faces lit up as soon as they spotted them.

"Oh, here they are now," Olivia said immediately, gesturing at them while addressing the other couple. "These are our dates for tonight."

"What a pity," the male half of the couple said. "Maybe another time?"

"Not likely," Elliot interrupted firmly.

Alex smiled again, patted her husband on the back and then moved next to Trevor, looping both arms through one of his.

"So good to see you again," she said huskily, looking up at the tall ADA.

Trevor was grinning shyly, and glancing at Elliot and Olivia, who were dismissing the extra couple politely. Olivia put a hand on Elliot's arm, and they all could tell that he calmed down immediately.

"Relax Elliot," Olivia said, moving closer to him. "We only have eyes for you."

She kind of liked how possessive Elliot was being of them already, but she didn't want a scene. They were hoping to visit the Swing Set again, after all.

"Our room is ready and I ordered some cocktails there, so we don't have to stay out here if you don't want to."

Just the sound of her voice was enchanting and Elliot let her lead him away. Trevor and Alex followed, their arms wrapped around each other. The other couple, however attractive, was forgotten instantly. Still, they all breathed easier after Olivia had locked the door of their room. Now it was just the four of them, as it should be.

"Drinks, anyone?" Olivia asked, needing to have something to do to mask the nerves she was suddenly feeling again. What if their second date didn't live up to the memories of the first one? What if the novelty would wear off now? She was suddenly worried, not ready to lose this couple from her life again. She glanced at Elliot, who was wearing a dress shirt tonight. She could still see his muscles bulging underneath the cotton and it did something to her body. When he caught her checking him out, he smirked at her. The look in his eyes wasn't any less appreciative than hers had been, and Olivia's confidence grew a little again.

Elliot thought it was adorable that Olivia seemed nervous. Did she really think they would regret hooking up with them after a few times? He couldn't imagine it. He was drinking in her appearance, and loved her elegant dark blue dress, with buttons on the front from top to bottom, short sleeves and a tight skirt that ended just above the knee. It was both classy and sexy and her impossibly high heels made his mouth water. She had incredible legs. Maybe not as long as Alex's but the shape of them ... he licked his lips as he let his eyes wander over her perfect curves and when his eyes finally landed on her face, she was smiling knowingly at him.

She had finished pouring all of them a cocktail and handed out the drinks, standing opposite Elliot when she handed him the last one. She hadn't missed the way he'd been ogling her and was feeling more sure of herself now.

"You look amazing, again," Elliot blurted out, and Olivia chuckled.

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself," she said, brushing a hand across his chest and resting it on his muscular arm.

She saw Elliot's eyes flick to Alex and Trevor behind her and she turned around to look at them as well. They were toasting and drinking, standing very close together with one hand on the other person's waist. They were clearly already in foreplay mode. Olivia turned to face Elliot again and held up her glass.

"Cheers," Elliot said and when they both took a sip, he never took his eyes off of her.

Even the way she swallowed turned him on and he already wanted her, naked, underneath him. Would she be up for that or was she the kind of woman who always needed to be in control? Suddenly, he didn't know what he would prefer but before he could start worrying about it or wonder about what his next move should be, Olivia stepped closer to him. God, she smelled so good. What was it, coconut body wash maybe, mixed with her subtle perfume? She had downed her cocktail already and he smelled the wodka and lime on her breath when she spoke again.

"Why don't we get ... a little more comfortable, detective?"

"I'd love to, counselor," Elliot replied without missing a beat. "Lead the way."

Olivia smiled, enjoying how much she was affecting this handsome man, but he didn't leave her unaffected either. Her heart was beating fast but the pure desire in Elliot's eyes made her bold. She took his hand and led him to the bed, feeling it was their turn to use it, since Trevor and Alex had used it the first time.

"Excuse us," Elliot said to the other two, grinning widely.

Alex winked at him and then took Trevor's arm.

"Why don't we give them some room to play," she said softly and she bit her lower lip when Trevor's eyes swept over her face and chest.

She had put on a very revealing white gown for the occasion and her nipples were already poking through the thin fabric enthusiastically. The man's body was like a magnet and she had no defense against him. But maybe that was because she didn't _want_ to defend herself against him.

"Okay," Trevor said, leaning in to kiss her softly on the lips.

He moved one hand up to her shoulder and moved the strap of her dress to the side, until it slid down her arm. His head dipped lower then, and as her breast was exposed, his lips wrapped around her peaked nipple. Alex gasped and when he started swirling his tongue around the little bud, she wished she could grab something. She dropped her glass on the floor and grabbed Trevor's shoulders. He stood upright again and grinned, dropping his glass next to hers. Their drinks had spilled but the glasses hadn't broken, their fall cushioned by the thick, soft carpet. Trevor started walking her back until her back collided with the padded wall and then kissed her again, hard, while cupping her exposed breast with his hand. Alex's eyes slipped shut. This was what she had craved all week.

*SWING*

As soon as they had both sat down on the bed, Elliot set their glasses on the floor and eased Olivia onto her back. If she didn't like it, she would let him know, so he reasoned. But Olivia seemed to be fine with it, and he slipped his hand between her knees while leaning over her to kiss her deeply. Olivia slipped one hand behind his neck and used the other one to squeeze his pecs. Elliot groaned softly, not breaking the kiss, and moved his hand up between Olivia's thighs, taking her skirt up with it until he hit the softest skin he'd ever felt.

"Ah," Olivia sighed when he rubbed the backs of his fingers over her sensitive flesh.

She wasn't wearing panties and hadn't just had her bikini line waxed, but her entire body. She was more than ready to show off her hairless pussy and feel the man on her bare skin. she realized that all four of them had barely spoken to each other at all yet, but it didn't matter. This was what they had all craved, to be together again, having sex, fucking, sucking and tasting. They could talk later.

"Oh baby," Elliot rumbled. "No underwear."

Olivia just smiled, and when Elliot jumped up to unbutton her dress, she let him. She scooted to the middle of the huge bed and rested her arms above her head. Elliot hopped on the bed and straddled her thighs as he unbuttoned each button carefully, exposing more and more of her perfect body. Once he reached her waist, Elliot leaned forward, folded the fabric of the top to the sides, and kissed her full breasts, one at a time, and sucking and licking them until Olivia was panting beneath him. Olivia wanted his shirt gone too, and reached for his buttons when he lifted his head. He let her unbutton his shirt and sat up to pull it out of his pants. When it was open all the way, he resumed the task of unbuttoning her dress.

Olivia stared up at him and she could almost feel the fire in his eyes burning her skin. Once he revealed her entire body, she reached for him again and when he moved over her, she pulled him on top of her. Her legs were still between his but she could feel his rock-hard dick pressing against her through his pants. The feeling of his bare chest on her own was incredible and when he kissed her deeply, she closed her eyes and drowned in the erotic kiss. She felt so at home with this man already, and at the same time it all felt so new. The taste of their cocktails mingled while they kissed, their tongues exploring their mouths while their bodies meshed together. She wanted his pants off, now, and when they finally broke off the intense kiss to take a much needed breath, she whispered,

"Take 'em off, Elliot. I want you."

Elliot looked deep into her brown eyes and smiled. It wasn't just a lustful smile but, dare she think it, a loving smile.

"Yes ma'am," he said softly before pushing himself up, his eyes never leaving hers.

Olivia bit her lower lip when he stood up, undid his pants and dropped them to the floor. He was so, _so_ incredibly well-built and she felt her body throb with want - _need_ \- to feel him inside her. He stood there, his eyes raking over her almost naked form and Olivia shrugged the dress off of her arms. She didn't know what she would do if he would continue to stare at her. She wasn't going to beg for anything, but her body was begging for her. She shifted on the mattress, looking at his naked body and his manhood, that was bobbing with excitement too. Before she could decide what to say or do, he moved again and relief flooded her system when he draped himself over her. She spread her legs automatically and Elliot leaned on his arms when he aligned himself with her, his eyes fixed on hers when he pushed forward.

"Ooooh," she groaned, and Elliot's eyes slipped closed at the sound as well as the feeling of her body gripping him tightly.

This was what he'd longed for all week long. He was finally inside Olivia again.

*SWING*

 **Since you all were begging me to update, I decided to give you what I have now, and continue the scene in the next chapter :)**


	11. Round One

**I admit I published the previous chapter in a rush so I forgot to mention protection. They are still all using condoms until further notice and I'll slip that little detail in below (ahem) ... Now, on with the second date!**

*SWING*

11.

 _"Ooooh," she groaned, and Elliot's eyes slipped closed at the sound as well as the feeling of her body gripping him tightly._

 _This was what he'd longed for all week long. He was finally inside Olivia again._

Olivia lifted her legs and wrapped them around his hips, as high as she could manage and he sank even deeper into her.

"So good, so good," she whispered and Elliot pulled out just a fraction and pushed into her again.

"Oh, so tight," he hissed.

He dropped his forehead to her shoulder and Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck. When he turned his face towards her, she captured his lips hungrily with her own. This was going to be over fast, he realized. But fortunately, they had all night. Again. Because once would never be enough. Not with this woman, who clearly wanted him. And he wanted to give her everything she wanted. Everything he had to give. He continued fucking her but slowed down a little so they could catch their breaths after the intimate kiss, and because he truly wanted to enjoy this. This feeling of sliding into her, deeper and deeper, while she moaned and writhed beneath him and all around him.

From behind him, Trevor and Alex had started joining in the soundtrack they were making and his wife's content purring spurred him on, needing to make Olivia moan and groan as well.

Something occurred to Olivia despite the haze of her arousal and she mumbled in Elliot's ear,

"Did you forget?"

As if reading her mind, Elliot replied instantly,

"No. Was so hard for you all day that I put it on before meeting you."

Olivia groaned loudly, pulling him into her with her legs again, and Elliot grinned at how eager she was.

"Slow down baby," he whispered but she just croaked out,

"No. Faster!"

He couldn't refuse her and started pounding into her a little faster, going deeper in the process. He'd slipped on an ultrathin condom earlier in the bathroom at the club before finding Olivia and Trevor. Just the thought of meeting her again had given him a permanent hard-on and he didn't want to waste any time once they were together. She was so hot and tight around him, that he felt like he wasn't wearing the condom at all, and he could already feel the pressure mounting inside him.

He heard Alex gasp behind him and the sounds of flesh meshing together and knowing she and Trevor were also fucking behind him, almost made him come instantly. He pushed himself up a little to look at Olivia's flushed face. They were going to fly over the egde fast this first time. He wanted to take his time with her, but they could do that later, he told himself. When he heard Trevor cry out, it distracted him just enough to prevent an early ejaculation.

He watched Olivia, whose head was now tilted back, her lips parted and her eyes closed while she let him take her completely. He watched her full breasts bob as he kept pounding into her and when her cries became louder and louder, and on top of that, Alex behind him seemed to be completely in sync with the brunette beneath him, he knew they were all going to blow.

*SWING*

Alex was on all fours in the middle of the room. They had forgotten all about the padded wall and the chains and straps for the moment. She'd simply dropped to her knees and told Trevor to fuck her hard. It was one of the many fantasies he'd had about the blonde over the past week, and he watched her slender body in front of him while he took her from behind, hard and fast. He was grateful that her nimble fingers had put his condom on first, because his hands had been shaking. He was gripping her hips tightly now, pulling her into him while he kept thrusting forward.

He was in so deep, and Alex dropped to her elbows, leaning her forehead on her arms. She couldn't see the man at all but she could feel him all the better. The entire length of him, caressing her insides like only he could. She'd seen her husband with Olivia on the bed and she could hear the sounds they were making by now. They'd all been so horny that they were going to come fast and hard this first time.

"Oh fuck!" Trevor yelled, and Alex could feel him getting even bigger inside her.

"Come on baby!" she spurred him on, lifting her head to look over her shoulder at the handsome, tall ADA taking her from behind.

She was ready for him to come because she could already feel that familiar tingling deep inside her. She was so close and they'd been in this room for only ten minutes or so.

Olivia's excited cries from the bed made Trevor even harder if that was even possible, and when he glanced at them and he saw Elliot's firm ass moving between his wife's knees, he lost it instantly.

"Alex!" he gasped and before he could say anything else, he exploded deep inside her.

His body jerked and Alex bit her lip, meeting his erratic thrusts until she, too, felt her orgasm wash over her.

"Trev! Aah! Oh yes!" she cried out.

Trevor kept going for as long as he could to prolong their combined pleasure. He loved to make this woman come and he wanted to do it over and over again.

*SWING*

Her husband's voice hit Olivia square in the chest and the heat that had been building in her body, suddenly exploded, making her cry out again.

"Oh, El, oh, El," she gasped rhythmically while she came, each time he thrust into her, hard and fast. It increased her pleasure and made her say his name over and over again.

Elliot could feel her body gripping him tightly and then contract around his hard dick, and he couldn't hold back any longer. Two, three, four long, deep thrusts later, he spilled his load, Olivia's name on his lips and her arms around his shoulders. His hips jerked and she held him close, reveling in the feeling of the hard planes of his chest against her breasts and the pulsating dick inside her. It still felt so good to have him there. The man became heavy on top of her once he was completely sated, but she didn't want him to move away so she held on to him and kissed his neck and shoulder. He lifted his head then and kissed her tenderly on the lips. They both closed their eyes and lost themselves in the soft kiss, Olivia's legs still wrapped around Elliot's body.

Trevor had helped Alex stand up, and then pulled her into his arms to kiss her. They swayed together for a moment and then looked at the couple kissing on the bed.

"Let's join them before we get cold," Alex suggested.

"Okay," Trevor answered. "I'll get rid of this first."

He pointed at his condom and Alex smiled, reaching for his softening cock immediately.

"Let me help," she said huskily and before het could object, she kneeled in front of him again and started to peel away the rubber carefully.

When it was off completely, she put her mouth on him and licked his sperm off of his tip. He was stil incredible sensitive but somehow, he could already feel his insides stir at the sight of her mouth on him and the feeling of it.

"Alex," he whispered, and she smiled at him, her mouth wrapped around his tip.

She released him with a soft plop then, and grinned.

"You taste so good counselor, it should be a crime."

Trevor grinned as well and helped her up once more. Elliot was now sitting up and was taking his condom off as well, tying a knot in it and dropping it on the floor for now, and Alex sat down beside him. Olivia sat up too and wrapped one arm around Elliot's waist from behind. She rested her head against his back and Alex smiled at her.

"He's one of a kind, isn't he?" she asked the brunette, who smiled lazily at her.

"Sure is," Olivia mumbled.

Trevor joined them on the bed and half sat, half lay next to his wife.

"All four of us are pretty hot if you ask me," he said, and he put his hand on Olivia's lower abdomen.

"I agree," Alex said, leaning back to kiss Trevor.

They were all huddled together on the bed, still reeling a bit from their first fuck, and all smiling contently. When Elliot felt Olivia shiver a little against his back, he suggested they get under the covers for a while to warm up.

"Warm up for round two you mean," Trevor said, winking at Alex.

"Of course," Elliot said. "I thought we were going to try that position later that you two found online."

All of them grinned at the thought, but Alex had one addition.

"And," she said, reaching for Olivia and tucking her hair behind her ear. "Olivia promised me I could taste her today."

Both men groaned and looked at each other. That was so hot. Olivia giggled when she saw the look they were exchanging.

"Yes guys, you can watch, but no joining in."

"This is _after_ the foursome, right?" Trevor asked while they all crawled under the covers.

"Yes baby, after the foursome."

*SWING*

 **So now you have an idea what will be next. This site has been having some issues, so I hope you all found this update. From the way you're all begging for updates daily though, I'm going to assume you did. More when I can find time to write more!**


	12. Foursome

**In case you missed it because update e-mails were not going out for a while, check out chapter 11 first. It's round one of the second swing date. And below is round two! I was inspired so I wrote quickly to make up for the long wait before. Have fun!**

*SWING*

12.

They had all had a small bite to eat and another drink after their first round and everyone was grinning a bit because they were going to try out the foursome position. Until now, they'd only had sex in two's and it was new for the Langans to be with more than one person at a time. Things had been pretty vanilla on Alex and Elliot's swing dates so far, even when they had tried threesome positions with other couples. And they hadn't found a couple yet where the man was into trying real foursomes. But Alex had had one pretty steamy experience with two men and a woman long ago, she told them.

"When was this?" Trevor asked, eager to learn more about Alex's experiences with two men.

They were all sitting next to each other on the bed in their bathrobes, leaning against the headboard of the bed. The girls were in the middle, flanked by their respective husbands.

"Oh, way before I met Elliot," she said, waving dismissively with one hand. "I was still hanging with all the other stuck up rich kids and a few of my spoiled brat girlfriends had arranged a special party because they were bored."

"What kind of party?"

Olivia chuckled at how eager Trevor was to know more.

"Why baby? You want a party like that too?" she asked him, caressing his thigh lovingly.

"Have to know what kind of party it was first," Trevor said, looking expectantly at Alex.

Alex glanced at Elliot.

"Go ahead babe. It's fine," he assured her.

He knew all about the party she was referring to and actually thought it was a pretty hot story. She was his now, so he didn't mind hearing about guys before him. Well, his and Trevor's. And Olivia's. His dick twitched, thinking about Alex and Olivia together. That would be so sexy ...

"Well, we were in college and I had three best friends. We were always together and one day they wanted to have a sex party. We'd each choose a guy to invite, and we all invited someone that one of the others had chosen, telling them up front that it was a sex party. Just to see what would happen," Alex added with a smirk. "We didn't think they'd be up for it but actually, they all came and even brought over a few more friends, male and female."

"So you ended up having a huge gang bang or something?" Olivia asked, now also intrigued by the story.

"Well, not one huge gang bang, but a lot of sex was had that night, I assure you," Alex told them. "And at one point I found myself sandwiched between two guys while a girl was kissing me. It was pretty hot."

"Phew, I can imagine," Olivia said, fake-fanning herself. "And both guys were doing you?"

"Yup. It was pretty intense and my friends couldn't believe it."

Trevor groaned and fisted himself. He was so hard after imagining Alex being taken by two guys simultaneously. He hoped she would let him and Elliot do that too some time.

"Your friends never went that far, right?" Elliot asked, trying to move the story along, because he was getting pretty aroused by now.

"No. They did do a few guys and I think one of the girls came out that night, although she denied it the next morning. But I was the only one who had two guys at once so they were pretty impressed with little Alex for a while."

"Did you ever do it again?" Trevor asked, and Alex gave him a sweet smile.

"No so far," she told him with a wink.

Elliot rubbed her hip lovingly and then let his hand dip between her legs inside her robe.

"We should fix that some day," he rumbled, and when his eyes met Trevor's, he knew the man was game.

"Wow, we have so much still to do," Olivia sighed. "If we only meet up once a week, we'll need years to do everything."

Elliot's eyes lit up and when she looked at him, he wanted to ask her if she'd want to meet more often. Their eyes locked and a wordless conversation started, until Alex waved her hand between them.

"Hey guys?"

Olivia bit her lip and Elliot lowered his head to kiss his wife's shoulder. Somehow, the brunette had the ability to suck him in completely, making him forget his surroundings.

"Why don't we discuss our next date later and focus on our current date for now? I don't know about you, but I'm getting pretty horny again."

They all laughed out loud and then agreed that they still had lots of time to enjoy before they'd have to split up again. Olivia explained the position, and asked Alex where she would prefer to be while Trevor and Elliot talked too. After a little polite back and forth they took their positions. Trevor lay down on his back on the bed not too far from the edge. Alex would ride his dick and Olivia would ride his face while giving Elliot a blowjob. He'd be standing next to the bed. Elliot was rock-hard by now, knowing Olivia's mouth would be on him soon. Alex couldn't get enough of having Trevor's huge, long dick inside her and was even more turned on at the prospect of watching her husband come at the same time. Trevor was going to be ridden by two amazingly beautiful and sexy women and hoped he wouldn't blow too soon. Olivia's stomach clenched, knowing how skillfully her own husband was going to be eating her out while she got to suck Elliot. It was a perfect position all around.

Once they had shed their robes and Trevor was fitted with a fresh condom, they all got into position and started preparing each other. Not that they needed much encouragement. Elliot couldn't be happier that Olivia had said he wouldn't need a condom for this. Coming in her mouth would be so hot, and feeling her on his bare cock was incredible. He actually had the easiest job in the foursome and enjoyed the view a lot. His wife's face was contorting in pleasure when she sank down around Trevor's impressive dick, and Trevor gripped Olivia's hips tighter while he pushed into the blonde. Olivia smiled up at Elliot, who was clearly more than ready for her and gasped when she felt Trevor's tongue find her clit. Trevor could find all of her sweet spots with his eyes closed and feeling Alex around him while tasting his wife was so tantalizing that he didn't know how long he'd keep it together.

It was much the same for the other three, and once they got into the foursome and found their collective rhythm, the room was filled with gasps for air and deep moans and groans. All of them were trying not to come too quickly. Alex loved to watch Olivia's ass and to see her husband's muscular body twitch while Olivia was sucking him. Olivia had thrown her arms around Elliot's hips, taking him in as deep as she could while trying not to squash her husband's face. He was working magic on her body with his tongue.  
Elliot tried to keep his eyes open while Olivia went down on him and stared a Alex's breasts, that were bouncing while she rode Trevor. Trevor was sucking Olivia as if his life depended on it, feeling lightheaded with Alex's tight cunt around his hard cock and Olivia's wet pussy too delicious to let go of. He heard the sounds of his wife sucking the other man and looked up. He couldn't believe how much the sight of Olivia sucking Elliot turned him on. When Alex ground into him even harder, making him go deeper inside her than Olivia would ever let him, he knew he was going to blow any second.

Olivia recognized the throaty sounds Trevor was making and looked up at Elliot's face. His entire body seemed to be made of muscle right now, and every single muscle was strained. He was ready to blow too.

"Oh god," Alex cried out and when Olivia felt the blonde's hands land on her ass and squeeze her, she bucked forward too, into Trevor's face while sucking and licking Elliot even harder.

Later, they wouldn't be able to recall who came first or last, but they all climaxed one after the other, crying out louder than they had dared so far in each others' company. Olivia swallowed all of Elliot's hot seed as he emptied himself in her mouth, while Trevor lapped up everything she had to give as she came hard in his face. He seethed as he shot his load into Alex, who clenched around him so tightly that he could hardly move at all anymore. Alex squealed as she came, unable to keep her eyes open and collapsed forward after the first few intense waves of pleasure had hit her, resting her head on Olivia's ass and her hands on her thighs while she continued to ride Trevor slowly. Elliot was slumping forward now too, and tried not to crush Olivia when he leaned over her to put his hands on Alex's shoulders. His legs felt like jelly and he was grateful when the others made room for him to sit down on the bed, next to Trevor's head.

"That was ..." Trevor started, and they all responded with yeah's and awesome's and other terms of amazement.

They they all smiled and huddled together on the bed again. Elliot had scooted behind Olivia and she felt strangely comfortable in his arms. When he kissed her bare shoulder, she turned her head to kiss him. Elliot eased her head down on one of the pillows and kissed her again, more deeply. She moaned softly and turned around in his arms. They lost themselves in the kiss and when Trevor draped himself next to Olivia on her other side, it took a moment for her to realize that he also wanted to kiss her. Elliot broke off the kiss, sensing the other man's presence, and then Trevor kissed Olivia deeply as well, his hand finding one of her breasts while Elliot cupped the other breast. Olivia's eyes flew open when she felt another hand on her body, caressing her abdomen, and saw it was Alex, who was straddling Trevor's legs but was now looking at her between the two men.

"Come here baby," Elliot said softly, and Alex draped her body over Olivia's to kiss her husband.

Olivia was now completely closed in by naked bodies, a man on each side and a woman on top of her. While Alex and Elliot kissed, she let her hands roam and cupped Alex's breasts. Trevor groaned next to her, and she kissed him again. Now they were all kissing while she was touching another woman's breasts. Olivia's heart was beating fast. This was an amazing night. And she was already feeling her body respond again. To Alex this time ...

*SWING*

 **To be continued**


	13. Girls just wanna have fun

**I hope the next part won't be too weird for some of you. I kinda liked writing it this way so ... here we go. Again.**

*SWING*

13.

"Olivia."

Olivia opened her eyes and looked up. Alex was hovering over her, now straddling her waist, and both men moved a little to the side to make room for Alex's knees.

"Yeah?" Olivia said, her voice trembling with nervous anticipation.

"Do you need a moment?"

"For ... for what?" she stammered, feeling a little insecure suddenly.

"You said I could taste you after our foursome, remember?"

Olivia bit her lip. The woman was insatiable.

"I ... Yeah. Yes, I do need a moment."

Alex smiled and leaned forward. Olivia's eyes slipped closed when the blonde kissed her softly on the lips, and her arms reached for the woman automatically, wrapping around her shoulders. Alex took it as her cue to keep going and deepened the kiss, making all the other three moan simultaneously.

Elliot turned on his back and stared up at the ceiling. He didn't know if he was ready for this. He had barely recuperated from the amazing blowjob Olivia had given him. Trevor bit his lip, watching the two women kiss. Olivia actually seemed into it and he felt his heart rate go up. He was still reeling from their foursome and he knew that he and Elliot weren't supposed to join in once the girls would explore each other for the first time, but he knew he wouldn't be unaffected by what he'd see. Seeing his wife's hot mouth on the blonde was already making his body tingle. Again.

Trevor glanced at Elliot, who was staring up at the ceiling, but who was also fisting his cock again. The man was as affected by the idea as he was.

Alex dropped her body to the mattress between Elliot and Olivia and looked at the brunette's face. She seemed almost sleepy and was staring back at her, one hand caressing her hair.

"Relax," Alex told Olivia. "You said you need a moment, so I'm giving you a moment."

Elliot turned on his side again, spooning his wife.

"I am going to get so hard watching the two of you," he mumbled against her shoulder.

"Just remember, you're not supposed to join in this time," Alex said. "Maybe you and Trevor can find another way to enjoy yourselves, huh?"

Trevor propped himself up on one elbow and looked at Alex and Elliot.

"What do you mean?" he asked Alex, but his eyes were fixed on Elliot.

Alex shrugged.

"Whatever Trev. If you're turned on, there has to be another way to relieve yourselves without jumping us. Right Olivia?" Alex added, looking at the brunette who still seemed a little out of it.

Olivia smiled then, a slow, sultry smile.

"Yeah. Maybe they can jerk off together."

Trevor swallowed hard and glanced at Elliot again.

"Don't worry about us," Elliot said flatly. "We'll be fine. Right Trev?"

Trevor nodded, and reached behind him to grab a robe. Both men breathed in deeply, sighed and then got up from the bed.

"It's all yours," Trevor said, winking at Alex. "Just be careful with my Livvie."

*SWING*

They didn't know why they felt so comfortable with each other, but they did. Olivia had needed a few minutes for her body to calm down after what they all did, but she was definitely interested in exploring the blonde some more. Having phone sex with Alex had been incredible and the promise of tasting each other had actually been one of the reasons she'd gotten the wax earlier.

Alex was completely shaven as well and her pink lower lips were very inviting. Both women were lying on their sides, staring at each others' bodies. The men had poured themselves another drink and were trying unsuccessfully to hide their fresh erections beneath their robes. They were standing to the side together, watching their wives on the huge bed, both at a loss for words. When the women started to move, touching each other tentatively, they both cleared their throat simultaneously, and then smirked.

Olivia was finally over her initial shyness, and scooted closer to Alex, to taste the woman's breasts. Alex's breasts were smaller than her own, but they were firm and round, with small pink nipples. She sucked one of those pink nipples between her lips, making Alex gasp, and she closed her eyes as she let her tongue move around the hard bud. She felt Alex's hand drape around her waist and then cup her ass while she sucked on one breast and then moved her mouth to the other.

"Let's move over there," Trevor said softly, pointing at the foot of the bed.

Elliot nodded. They'd definitely have a better view there. He didn't know which woman excited him more right now, Olivia sucking on Alex's breasts, or Alex sighing and moaning with pleasure. Then the tables turned and it was Alex's turn to explore Olivia's fuller breasts with her mouth. Elliot licked his lips when he saw Alex's tongue swirl around Olivia's dark nipples and he saw that Trevor was rubbing himself over his robe. When Alex draped one leg over Olivia's legs, opening herself up a little for her male audience, Trevor groaned out loud. The man really had a thing for his wife, Elliot thought. Just like he had a thing for Trevor's wife. They were so lucky to have found each other.

Things were gradually heating up on the bed, and Olivia seemed to be taking charge. She pushed Alex down on her back and then scooted down the blonde's body, kissing her way down across her abdomen. Alex opened her legs automatically and Olivia smiled at her when she kneeled between them.

"So smooth," Olivia whispered, tracing the outline of Alex's hot center with her index fingers.

"I shaved for you," Alex croaked out.

Her pale skin was now flushed and she was trembling. It was so exciting to have Olivia pay attention to her body and she couldn't wait to feel her touching her more intimately. She didn't have to wait long, because Olivia leaned forward to place a soft, open-mouthed kiss on her mound. She then blew on Alex's clit, making her gasp and spread her legs even wider. She wanted to say please, but Alex wasn't one to beg. And then someone else did it for her. Trevor.

"Please Liv. Lick her," he grunted, and Olivia smiled widely at Alex.

"No joining in Trevor," Olivia warned her husband.

"But we can comment, right?" Elliot asked, and Olivia looked at him over her shoulder. "Encourage you a little?"

Then, Alex sat up.

"I don't need encouragement, Elliot," she told her husband.

And before Olivia could register what was happening, Alex pushed her down on the bed and positioned herself between her legs.

"Oh," she sighed, looking at Olivia's perfect body.

She let one finger glide across Olivia's clit and then through her slit slowly, making Olivia buck up involuntarily. But she didn't object to being the one on her back now.

"Taste me Alex," she said to the blonde, who leaned forward immediately to taste the brunette at last.

She put her mouth over Olivia's sensitive skin and licked and sucked it simultaneously, taking in her unique scent and flavor. She could even taste Trevor's drink on the brunette's body and moaned along with Olivia while letting her tongue roam her folds. Olivia was breathing heavily now but managed to say,

"Turn around Alex."

Alex knew what she meant, and complied at once, moving until they were in the 69 position.

The men were torn. They wanted to see everything, but could only see Alex's body now. The moved around the bed again so they had a side view, and then stepped closer, hands on their packages and their drinks forgotten. All they were now focused on, were the two women writhing on the bed.

Meanwhile, Olivia's mouth was finally on Alex's body and the blonde moaned.

"Ah yes," she whispered, and then put her mouth on Olivia again.

Olivia grabbed Alex's ass and pulled her down so she could push her tongue into the woman's entrance. Eating out another woman had never felt so good, and she spread her own legs wider, pushing her hips up to meet Alex's eager mouth. When she felt two fingers being pushed inside her, she threw her head back, panting.

"Oh baby," she groaned. "That feels so good."

Alex's slender fingers were very different from the two big cocks Olivia was used to, but the woman knew what she was doing, working her insides and outside like a pro and Olivia tried to repay her with the same intense attention. Their hips were moving, fingers plunging and tongues and teeth working on sensitive clits, until they didn't know which one of them was moaning and squealing in delight. The feeling of breasts scraping against abdomens was only enhancing their pleasure, as well as that of their two man audience.

Trevor's fingers were itching to touch them but in stead, he settled on grabbing himself firmly in his left hand.

Elliot couldn't tear his eyes away from his wife's fingers moving in and out of Olivia while she nibbled on the woman's clit. He found his right hand wrapped firmly around his dick and when he glanced next to him, he could see Trevor mirroring his actions exactly.

As the sexy sounds coming from the bed increased, so did the approving sounds of excitement from next to the bed. Olivia was bucking up to meet Alex's fingers and mouth eagerly while trying to please Alex the way she would want to be pleased herself. They were moving in sync, their fingers moving in and out, their mouths sucking and tongues lapping until they were both out of breath. When Trevor let out a particularly loud grunt, Olivia looked at the two men standing next to each other beside the bed and gasped. Alex looked too then, and they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Trevor's right hand was on Elliot's left shoulder and Elliot's left hand was on Trevor's right shoulder. Their robes were hanging open, they were facing each other and holding on to each other for support while jerking off, their cocks mere inches apart. They were looking down at their cocks from time to time and then looking at their wives again. When they saw both women suddenly staring at them, they looked at each other and grinned. This wasn't weird, right? They were jerking off on two women. Not on each other. Nah. Not on each other.

Trevor had wondered what it would feel like if their tips would touch but he was frozen in place, his eyes now locked on Olivia's. When a smirk appeared slowly on her face, he breathed again, and continued pumping himself more fervently. Elliot seemed less deterred, and Trevor reminded himself that he and Alex had more experience with foursomes than they had. His eyes drifted back to Alex, who had resumed her task of eating Olivia out and Trevor felt a fresh wave of arousal hit him, making his hips jerk forward. He glanced at Elliot, but the man had now closed his eyes and was probably close to his release already. He was squeezing Trevor's shoulder hard now, and Trevor focused on his own dick again. Well, on both of their dicks, which were now even closer than before.

The women were moaning excitedly again and he recognized Olivia's cries of pleasure. She was going to come soon. All of them were going to come soon, and it would be their third time tonight.

"Ah fuck," Elliot groaned, and then Alex let out a high pitched cry.

"Yeah baby," Olivia sighed and at last, Trevor closed his eyes as well and gave in to his own need.

His balls tightened and he felt Elliot's hand on his shoulder shudder. They were going to blow, both of them.

"Liv," Trevor panted, needing to have his own wife on the brain while he came and not another man. But his eyes flew open when he felt something touch his cock, and when he saw Elliot release his seed and the fluid hitting his own cock, his body took over and he came all over Elliot's dick as well.

Both women were swearing as they hurled over the edge together, just seconds after the men. Alex felt Olivia's body gripping her fingers and she pushed her own cunt down in Olivia's face as she came with her. She was seeing stars when her orgasm ripped through her, a very, very strong clitoral orgasm and she let out a long string of swear words, muffled by Olivia's soft skin under her own lips. Olivia's hips were jerking and her mouth seemed glued to Alex's body, her tongue still moving slowly, tenderly while they came down from their high slowly together.

When they finally stilled, Olivia sighed and rubbed Alex's back lovingly.

"You're amazing girl," she said and Alex giggled, moving off of her and dropping on the mattress next to the brunette.

"So are you."

They looked at their husbands then, who were wiping themselves off with their robes, a silly grin on both their faces.

"They look happy together," Olivia remarked, and Alex nodded.

"I can see that. Who would have thought?"

She bit her lip, looking at her husband and the other man that was worming his way into her life. They did look happy together.

"Awesome," Olivia whispered. "Two alfa males, and look at them."

*SWING*

 **To be continued. PS. Did I mention I really appreciate your reviews. Well, I do!**


	14. Ground rules

**I have to admit, being a straight woman in a monogamous relationship myself, that I'm going on imagination and other people's experiences here. In my limited world, straight people can still enjoy each other in same sex situations. I don't expect to write these guys actually doing each other because both characters are quite explicitly alpha males, but oral maybe ... if the circumstances are right? I've read about straight guys doing that in real life, so ... Feel free to let me know your thoughts. This story will be kinky from start to finish with not a whole lot of plot, so skipping a section won't make it difficult to follow the 'story' IMO :)) (What story? Right.)**

 **So, let's see what happens next.**

*SWING*

14.

Elliot looked at Trevor but Trevor seemed a little preoccupied with tying the sash of his robe. He flashed a small smile before they joined their wives on the bed. Both women were still naked in the middle and the men were in their robes next to their wives. Elliot could tell that Trevor needed a moment to deal with what had just happened between them. As far as Elliot was concerned, nothing had actually happened _between_ them. They had just been very close to each other while getting off on the entire situation. He'd had similar experiences before and he guessed that Trevor needed some reassurance that there was nothing wrong with it.

Olivia was rubbing Trevor's shoulder and looking up at him lovingly. Elliot guessed she wanted to let her husband know, too, that it was alright. Alex just nodded at him, confirming that a little talk was in order. But before Elliot could address what had happened, Trevor spoke up.

"Elliot, has anything like that ever happened to you before?"

He admired the man for being so vulnerable. They had done some weird stuff already, and they hadn't even agreed on a safe word yet. It had all just happened so far, and maybe now was the time to set a few ground rules.

"Yeah," he said, nodding. "It's happened before, that me and another guy got off together. One guy actually sucked me and another one let me squirt on his tongue. It's no big deal for me, and even the other guys weren't too freaked out afterwards."

Alex giggled and Trevor looked at the blonde for an explanation.

"Oh Trev, that one guy was a sweetheart but he was a little worried about being labeled as gay. We tried to tell him that being gay is totally okay, but since he had always been so sure he was straight, we think that he was somehow doubting himself now. But my big strong alpha male straight husband got through to him just fine."

Elliot grinned and the Langans looked at him expectantly.

"Pray tell," Olivia murmured, still rubbing her husband's shoulder.

She was absolutely sure her husband wasn't gay, just like she wasn't, but she had enjoyed Alex's body enormously. There was nothing wrong with that, and Trevor should know that the same was true for men. The sexual tension was just so thick between the four of them, that anything was possible as far as she was concerned.

"Well, first off, if you did turn out to be bi, that would be okay, right? We are what we are, it's not a choice."

"True," Trevor confirmed.

Gender identity and sexual preference are not a choice. People are who and what they are. All four of them agreed on that.

"So that means that basically, whatever happens, is okay. As long as the four of us are all okay with it. True?"

"True," Trevor said again, and when he looked at Olivia, he winked at her.

She could tell he was already relaxing.

"Now I know for a fact that I'm straight, so you won't find me suddenly kissing or touching you tenderly," Elliot continued, pointing at Trevor. "But that doesn't mean I can't appreciate what you look like, or your sexuality."

"Go on," Trevor said, wondering if there was going to be another 'but'.

"Sex is a pretty raw thing. It's animalistic, and there may come a time when an urge overtakes our own natural inclination towards women."

Elliot let his hand drift down Alex's chest until he was caressing her breast.

"That won't mean we've suddenly discovered that we _are_ gay."

"No. Okay," Trevor said but he was still waiting for some kind of punch line.

"Maybe we need to agree on a safe word now," Alex chimed in, because she knew what her husband was getting at. "You know, a word we can use when something happens that we're not okay with. Because, like Elliot said, he won't be coming on to you all lovey-dovey Trevor, but he may touch you at some point, and you need to be able to say no to that if you're not okay with it.

"No hard feelings, ever," Elliot added, looking the other man in the eye. "I'm clearly very much into your wife," he continued, smiling at Olivia who bit her lip at his honest comment. "But when I see her going at it with _my_ wife, wow man ... you wanna put it somewhere, you know," he finished, grabbing his own package again.

"And when no pussies are free at that time ..." Alex said suggestively.

"Maybe he could use a hand," Olivia finished Alex's line.

"Or a mouth," Alex added.

"Or an ass?" Olivia asked, more for her husband than herself.

Elliot shook his head immediately.

"No ass. Unless it's one of you girls."

Trevor tried to hide his clear relief, but Elliot could see it in the man's eyes. Trevor was as straight as he was. But Elliot knew from experience that feelings could run wild sometimes in these situations. He'd taken a good look at the man's dick himself and he did like what he'd seen. But he particularly liked seeing that huge dick fucking one of the women, making him feel his own dick more intensely. Would he want the man to give him head? It wasn't something he'd try to get him to do but if the situation called for it and it happened naturally, why not? But if Trevor wasn't okay with it, neither was he.

"So, we need a weird safe word," Alex said. "Something we would never say accidentally in the heat of the moment."

They all thought about it for a few moments, and joked about all the words that couldn't be used for one reason or another, like ice cream, rooftop, and all kinds of kitchen appliances.

"How about computer?" Olivia asked after a few tries.

"Perfect," Elliot said, smiling at the brunette.

"Okay, so computer is our safe word. Just say it, and whoever is touching you, will stop. Now should we talk about things we're absolutely not okay with?" Alex then asked, looking around their little group.

"I'd rather talk about what I _am_ okay with," Olivia said softly but everyone got the message loud and clear.

"I'm game," Elliot said. "Olivia, DP?"

"Yes."

"Me too," Alex said eagerly and Trevor chuckled.

"I think we established that earlier already, Alex," he said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry counselor," Alex replied, batting her eyes at Trevor.

"Role playing?" Elliot asked, inspired by his wife's little act.

"Interesting," Trevor agreed.

"Toys!" Olivia said, and it was clearly not a question.

"Here?" Alex asked, and that _was_ a question. An important one. Were they going to continue meeting at the Swing Set?

"We've got all our toys at home," Olivia answered, glancing at her husband.

"And we've got plenty of room too. We have a brownstone with four bedrooms and two bathrooms on different levels," Trevor added.

"Such a show-off," Alex said, but her eyes were sparkling at him, and Trevor felt his stomach clench once again. He'd love to receive Alex and Elliot at their home.

"You'd be okay with giving us your home address?" Elliot asked, needing to make sure everyone understood what this next step would entail. Their lives would become a lot more intertwined with each other if they started meeting in one of their own homes in stead of a club.

Olivia looked at her husband and they exchanged a look of understanding before Olivia nodded.

"Yes. We'd be okay with that. And maybe we should all take an HIV test soon."

Elliot swallowed hard. Olivia was thinking about ditching the condoms.

"Yeah," Trevor said softly, looking straight into Alex's eyes.

Alex licked her lips and looked at the modest bulge underneath Trevor's robe. Was she detecting movement again already?

"They have home kits for that now," Elliot remarked, and they all nodded, all absorbing the meaning of what they were now deciding. HIV tests, hopefully no more condoms, and meeting at the Langan's home. It was getting personal now.

"You don't think we're moving too fast, do you?" Olivia asked the other couple, suddenly worried if she had been too forward.

But both Alex and Elliot assured them that they were definitely all in.

"We'll bring the booze," Alex offered. "Just text us the address when you get home tonight."

"When are we meeting again?" Trevor asked.

Elliot rubbed his chin. A lot would depend on work for him. He often worked cases that went deep into the night. It had been a miracle that he'd gotten two Saturday nights off in a row as it was. He explained this to the others and they understood.

"So it could be a spur of the moment thing, as soon as Elliot is available?" Trevor suggested.

Elliot grinned.

"That could be as early as tomorrow, counselor."

"I haven no problem with that at all, detective."

*SWING*

They all needed a little tenderness after the wild evening they'd had, and they decided that both married couples would make love one more time, side by side. They all couldn't resist exchanging a few kisses with the other couple but it was good to end the night in the arms of their own spouses. The men were on top and tried to match their pace, so they'd all come together once more. In the end, Alex came first, followed by Trevor, who couldn't stop himself from coming when he saw the blonde writhe beneath her husband in ecstasy. Then Olivia watched Elliot come inside his wife, triggering her own release. After four rounds, they were finally completely spent and they all went home with a huge smile on their faces.

*SWING*

 **To be continued - of course.**


	15. Marital bed

**Note to my valued reviewers: your feedback is appreciated and I am very much open to your corrections. The remark about the HIV test has been noted! You are right of course. Oral sex can lead to infection as well. The risk is lower but it is there.** **I will address it again and hopefully clear that up.** **Thanks for drawing my attention to that!**

*SWING*

15.

Alex loved the Langan's home. Olivia did ask for some tips but Alex told her it had been decorated perfectly. Simple yet elegant, very spacious with light colors, mostly white and light blue, and a few black vases and small tables and other trinkets. Maybe she would have added some big green plants, but Olivia confessed that nothing had ever survived in her care, so she simply didn't bother anymore. She had a fresh bouquet of flowers on the mantle every week, and that was it.

When they were in one of the bedrooms, away from the men, Alex asked her if she'd talked to Trevor about what had happened between him and Elliot.

"Yeah, we discussed it and he's really okay about all of it. He actually admitted that he'd checked Elliot out too and he wasn't grossed out about it at all. Just surprised at himself, really."

Alex smiled warmly.

"That's okay. I'm sure we will all be surprised at ourselves at one point or another."

After touring the entire house, they reconvened in the spacious living area, where the men were already pouring everyone a glass of red wine when the women came back in. Elliot had worked all day and evening on Sunday and Monday, and had been given the afternoon and night off on Tuesday after cracking their case at last. He'd sent a text in the group chat immediately, and the Langans had cleared their schedule to receive them in their home after dinner for the first time.

They all sat down on the huge white couch in the middle of the room, the women next to each other on one side and the men next to each other on the other side. Alex glanced at her husband. The couch alone harbored so many possibilities ... It was a nine seat corner sofa with a high backrest and low armrests. It was extra wide, so two people could lay on it side by side easily, and it was incredibly soft.

"This couch is amazing," Alex remarked, caressing the fabric, and Trevor smiled widely at her.

"You don't know the half of it," he said suggestively, and they all grinned.

"So. Where are we on the tests?" Elliot asked, getting down to the business part of their evening right away. "I know we've all been tested regularly, so I'm not really worried about any of us. Are you?"

Both Trevor and Olivia shook their heads.

"No Elliot. If I'd been worried, I wouldn't have given you a blowjob without protection," Olivia said. "The test is just to be absolutely sure, now that we're not going to see anyone else for a while."

"For a while?" Elliot asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well. Until further notice, right? Nothing is set in stone yet, is it?" the brunette asked.

Alex could tell that Olivia's remarks were making Elliot a little uneasy, and she hoped he'd be able to keep his possessiveness in check for once. It was only their third date, after all, and while she didn't plan on letting the Langans go any time soon, Olivia was right. Nothing was set in stone for now. She saw Elliot bite his lip and glance at her. When he nodded, she knew he was accepting Olivia's words for now.

"That's true," he finally said. "Although I am hoping for a long-term arrangement."

"We all do, I'm sure," Trevor said, and Alex smiled at him. He was such a perfect mixture of sweetness and macho that just thinking about him turned her on these days.

"Anyway, about the tests, we decided to go to our family doctor in stead of doing a home test, just to be absolutely sure," Trevor told them. "We asked him to order tests for several STD's actually, and the results should be in next week at the latest."

Elliot nodded.

"I appreciate that you're being so thorough," he told the other man. "Actually, Alex and I did the same thing."

"And we're all staying away from other people, right? So the four of us should be completely safe if slash when all the tests come back clean," Olivia concluded, and they all agreed.

"You haven't had any more cheat nights?" Elliot asked Olivia, the thought still arousing him a little.

She smiled at him.

"When would I have done that, Elliot? I'm still sore from last Saturday!"

"Oh, me too," Alex said, putting a hand on her arm. "Your Trevor is so huge."

"Gee thanks," Elliot mumbled, and Alex stuck out her tongue at him.

"You know perfectly well what I mean, detective Stabler," she told him sternly but playfully. "And fact is, that Trevor's dick is longer than yours baby."

Elliot hung his head in defeat, but he was grinning from ear to ear. He had no problem at all with Trevor's size. He knew Olivia preferred thick over long, and he had plenty of thick. And he always satisfied Alex in the end, so she wasn't really complaining. He was just happy that she'd found the perfect dick with that extra inch or so on such a nice man, and not on some wannabe porn star type.

His eyes drifted to Olivia automatically. She was dressed rather formally and he supposed these were her work clothes. A crisp white shirt, a black skirt that ended just below the knee and a matching black blazer. High heels of course, emphasizing her legs and the beautiful shape of her calves. When his eyes met hers, he knew she'd been watching him checking her out.

"Like what you see, detective?" she asked him smugly, and he smiled at her.

"Oh yes."

"Actually, I haven't showered yet, I came straight from work. I should do something about it."

Elliot licked his lips and Alex looked at Trevor.

"How about you?" she asked the ADA. "Have you showered yet?"

"Yes ma'am," he told her. "All cleaned up, at your service."

When Olivia downed the last of her wine and stood up, Elliot did the same, clearly eager to help Olivia freshen up.

"Maybe we should all go upstairs to the master bedroom," Trevor suggested.

"The one with the adjoining bathroom," Elliot remembered, and Trevor nodded.

He didn't mind that Elliot would join Olivia in the shower, but he'd like to stay close for now, because he knew she wanted him to. Elliot had picked up on that, and couldn't help wondering briefly what had gone wrong that had made Olivia afraid of being alone with a man. Could she have been assaulted? She didn't exactly show the classic signs of a victim of abuse, but he still wondered.

Once they were all upstairs, Olivia ducked into the master bathroom, leaving the door wide open, and started getting undressed. Trevor pointed out to Alex a closet in the corner opposite the door to the bathroom, that held all their sex toys and DVD's.

"Do you have yourselves on tape?" Alex asked, looking inside the closet, but Trevor told her they didn't.

"It's just porn that we bought. For now."

He pointed at the camera that was also in the closet. Alex grinned, glad to know that Trevor might be up for making some video in the future. Elliot was glancing at the open bathroom door, and Alex decided to help him along a bit.

"Go on El, get in there," she told him softly, nudging his arm. "I'm sure Trevor won't mind keeping me company. Right Trevor?"

Elliot didn't need any more encouragement, and neither did Trevor. Elliot slipped into the bathroom and took his clothes off, while Trevor pulled Alex into his arms and kissed her deeply. Her arms slipped around his waist and then down to cup his ass, and when she pulled him into her, she could tell he was already getting hard.

"Take 'em off baby," she said huskily in his ear. "Unless you don't want to fuck me in your marital bed?"

Trevor hadn't even thought about it, and wondered if he should ask Olivia. But she was in the master bathroom, so he knew she did expect him to stay in the master bedroom for now.

"It's okay," he assured Alex. "It's not like I haven't slept with other women before. I don't think the place really matters, do you?"

"Guess not," Alex whispered, reaching for his belt.

Soon, their clothes were in a pile on the floor and they were on the bed together, kissing and touching each other basically everywhere. They weren't going for a quick fuck. They were exploring. Learning. Memorizing. Alex closed her eyes when Trevor's lips skimmed the side of her breast and then dipped lower, down to her waist. She was ticklish there and couldn't keep her laughter in. Trevor chuckled and moved one hand to her other side, tickling her there with his fingers.

"Please, no," Alex giggled, and she breathed a sigh of relief when Trevor moved his hand and mouth to her belly in stead. He was half sitting, half laying next to her on her left, leaning on his right arm, his legs bent so her legs were draped over his thigh. He kissed her belly button, and then made his way down with his lips and tongue. Alex wanted to spread her legs, but Trevor was now holding them, his left arm wrapped around her knees.

"Trev," she said, a little out of breath, but when the ADA looked up at her, she saw a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Are you in a hurry?" he asked her teasingly and she bit the inside of her cheek in an attempt not to snap at the man.

"No," she finally croaked out, squirming a little in his hold.

"Good," Trevor said. "Neither am I."

They heard a soft yelp coming from the bathroom and Alex smiled. Elliot was probably fooling around with the soap bar, shocking Olivia a bit. But before she could listen for his low rumbling laugh that was sure to follow, Trevor had resumed his ministrations of her body. His tongue was now teasing the spot where her clit was hidden between her closed lower lips. She tried to spread her legs again, but Trevor still held her tightly and kept nudging his tongue in the same place, until it slipped between her slick folds.

Alex threw her head back and tried to relax but the need to open her legs was becoming desperate. As soon as Trevor let go of her knees, she let her right leg fall away, the left one being trapped against his body. Trevor moved his now free left hand between her legs and his fingers joined his tongue, stroking her without penetrating.

"Oh," Alex gasped, covering her face with both hands.

Trevor's attention was immediately drawn back to her breasts, that were standing beautifully now that she had her arms raised. Alex groaned when his mouth and hand shifted to her hardened nipples. It felt great but she'd wanted him between her legs so desperately. Trevor stopped any attempts she made to change her position, keeping her firmly on her back and her left leg anchored to his hip.

"Trevor!" she tried again, wiggling her hips in an attempt to make his attention shift back down.

But he was now devouring her breasts and that felt so good as well.

A groan floated into the bedroom from the bathroom and Trevor guessed that his wife was doing something to Elliot in the shower. He wanted to make Alex moan as well, so the other couple could hear them. It was so sexy to hear each other and he felt his dick twitch against Alex's ass. The need to bury himself inside her was growing. He needed a condom. He couldn't wait to be able to go without those and feel all of the beautiful blonde on him and around him. But first, he was going to make her moan. His left hand moved down from her right breast to her abdomen and then dipped between her legs while his mouth stayed on her left breast. His fingers found her clit blindly and he closed his eyes while he sucked on her nipple and pinched her little pleasure bud gently.

Alex moaned, loudly. Mission accomplished.

"Trevor," she hissed once more and he loved to hear her say his name. He wanted her to scream his name before the night was over.

After toying with Alex's clit a little longer, making her squirm and pant, he finally released her to grab a condom from his nightstand. His nightstand. She was actually here, in his home. In his bed. They had never brought other people into their home before, let alone into their bedroom.

Alex used the opportunity to sit up. Trevor's back was turned to her while he put a condom on, and she would be ready for him as soon as he turned back around. She was dripping and her insides were throbbing with want. She wasn't going to let him tease her any longer, no matter how much of a turn-on it was.

"There," Trevor said when he'd rolled the condom all the way up his long shaft.

Alex grabbed his shoulders immediately and pulled him down on the bed.

"Your ass is mine now," she hissed, jumping on top of him, straddling his waist.

"Just my ass?" Trevor said with a smirk, looking up at the beautiful blonde, and he seemed hardly surprised at her move.

"Your cock is mine too," Alex whispered, leaning over him to kiss his lips.

His hands were on her breasts in a split second but she grabbed his wrists and pinned his arms next to his head on the mattress. Trevor's legs were still dangling off the bed and he told her he wasn't completely comfortable. They both chuckled while scooting further up the bed, until they were lying across it, Alex still on top. They kissed and Trevor's hands roamed her back and ass, until Alex couldn't wait any longer. She had to have him inside her, now.

When she sat up, Trevor bit his lip, knowing what she was going to do. Alex lifted her hips and grabbed his cock. There was no need to pump him before sinking down on him, he was already rock-hard and she grinned at him. They both groaned loudly when she finally took him in, slowly and deeply. It was the most amazing feeling to have a man inside her so deep. Trevor was truly the only man who'd ever filled her up like this. He was grabbing her hips now, pushing her down even further and they both moaned again.

They went on instinct from there, no longer slowing down. Their foreplay had been amazing but it was over now and they were both more than ready to unleash their lust on each other. Trevor watched Alex's breasts bounce while she rode him and he bucked up eagerly to keep hitting her deep, just the way she liked it. It was amazing not to have to hold back even a little bit, and while he loved Olivia with all his heart, being able to pound into a woman without any restraints was a dream come true. No matter how deep he went, Alex always wanted more. She was a unique fit and she rode him like a queen.

She was leaning back, her hands on his thighs and her head thrown back as she bounced faster and faster. Trevor admired her glistening pussy and watched his big cock slide in and out of her. The new angle was unbelievable and his hand flew to her body.

Alex gasped when she felt Trevor's fingers on her clit and her folds. He must be feeling his cock sliding between his fingers and she forced herself to open her eyes to look down her body. Trevor's gaze was intense and completely focused on what they were doing together. His cock was hitting all the right spots again and Alex knew it wouldn't be long now. She kept pushing into him, rotating her hips with each thrust and making Trevor cry out her name.

They were fucking so hard that they could hear nothing but themselves, the couple in the bathroom completely forgotten. Her body was on fire and she knew she was going to be sore, again, the next day but Alex didn't care. She wanted this, needed this. She craved it more than she had ever craved sex before. Trevor was growling, his big, muscular body shuddering beneath her, and suddenly she felt him pumping his seed into her.

"Alex ... Alex ... Alex ..." he kept whispering as if her name had become his mantra.

It was the last spark she needed to ignite the fire in her belly and she answered him with a loud scream.

"AH! Trev ... Trev ... Trev ..."

They continued to say each others' names while riding out their orgasms, and when Alex finally fell forward and hid her face in the crook of Trevor's neck, he wrapped his arms around her trembling body.

"So good," he whispered in her ear and she nodded against his cheek.

"Yeah ... amazing. I'm addicted to you, counselor."

"And I'm addicted to you, Alexandra."

*SWING*

 **To be continued - next up, the other two in the shower.**


	16. Shower

**Hello again, my eager readers. I get requests to update almost daily. While this is flattering, I simply don't have time to write new chapters for this story every single day. I hope you will understand. I fully intend to complete this story, don't worry about that. There just may be some gaps between chapters. Anyway, let's get to it here and get into the shower with Elliot and Olivia. (Hmmm, I wish!)**

*SWING*

16.

Olivia was counting on Elliot following her into the bathroom and had undressed quickly, so she'd be under the hot spray before he'd join her. She didn't know what to expect from him exactly but she seriously wanted to get clean as well as laid. She couldn't believe how her body was already yearning for the man again. It had been only three days. It was like Elliot had tapped into a completely new part of her, a part that she hadn't even known existed until now. It was the part that was reserved for him only and that couldn't be filled by Trevor. no matter how much she loved her husband. She wondered if she should feel guilty about it. But her husband was about to fuck another woman who clearly filled a need for him as well. So she decided not to feel guilty, although she was very much aware of how different this was from the other men she'd been with since they opened up their marriage.

There had been several men and also a few women that she'd picked up on her cheat nights. She had even gone home with a couple once and had a great time with them. She flashed back briefly to her last cheat date, that had gone horribly wrong. She still couldn't believe how her internal radar had completely misread the guy. She had always gone on instinct with people, reading them from afar and she'd never been wrong before. Not until that last time, and it had really shaken her confidence. What if she read the next guy wrong too?

She felt good with Elliot though, and her first time with him had been amazing. He hadn't fucked her at all. In all honestly, she'd felt like he had worshipped her. There was an instant connection and there was no other way to describe what they had done. They had made love.

Having Trevor as well as Alex nearby had helped her enormously to relax and enjoy it that first time and the times after, and she thought she wouldn't mind being alone with Elliot now. Still, it was reassuring to know that her husband was just outside the bathroom. She had only just turned on the water and gotten in the shower, when she heard rustling behind her. She smiled and didn't turn around. Instead, she soaped up. She loved it when her skin was slippery because it made her sensitive in a different way. She had just put a fair amount of shampoo in her hair, when Elliot stepped into the spacious shower behind her and closed the glass door. She closed her eyes when she felt his hands cover hers. When he started washing her hair, she moved her hands away and let them slide down her own body. She took a small step back until her back collided softly with his hard chest, and she exhaled slowly.

She had to admit to herself that she'd never reacted this strongly to a man before, and her reaction wasn't just physical. When she first started to develop feelings for Trevor, she'd been aware that the feelings were physical as well as emotional. It was why they had married within a year of getting together. With Elliot, she had felt an instant connection but she had thought it was physical only. But the rapid beating of her heart and her trembling gut told her that this was more than just a physical reaction to the man. It was more than the anticipation of having him inside her her soon again. She tried to will her own confusing thoughts away but she couldn't deny the growing urge she felt to turn around and look into Elliot's eyes. She wanted to see him, and not just his body. She wanted to look into his bright blue eyes and she wanted to kiss him. To breathe him in and …

"What's wrong, Olivia?" she heard Elliot rumbling behind her and her stomach clenched.

Why would he think anything was wrong?

Elliot wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and lowered his head to kiss her softly on her bare shoulder.

"You tensed up just now," he clarified. "Didn't you want me in here?"

"Yeah," Olivia croaked quickly, but she'd barely made a sound. "I did," she added and she decided to turn around in his arms.

Their soapy bodies were touching and Olivia felt butterflies in her stomach when she looked up and into Elliot's kind eyes. She saw genuine concern in them and she bit her lip. What was happening to her? They had only gone out to find a couple to fill a physical need, hadn't they? She was happy with Trevor. She loved him with all her heart. They just wanted a kinkier sex life, that was it.

It was as if Elliot was reading her mind. His eyes softened and he lifted one hand to caress her cheek gently. The sweet gesture didn't exactly ease her confusion.

"Then what, Liv?" Elliot asked her softly.

She could feel his erection pressing against her lower abdomen, but he wasn't focused on her body at all at the moment. He was focused on her. On her well-being. He wanted her to be okay.

Olivia shook her head and forced a smile.

"Nothing Elliot. I just had a long day."

"We can finish up here quickly and get into bed with the others, if you'd rather lie down," Elliot offered, and she was struck once again by his kindness and understanding.

No wonder he was such a great detective at SVU. She was sure he could get any victim to trust him. She smiled a real smile now and she could read the relief in his eyes when he saw it. She relaxed again. The laughter floating into the bathroom from the master bedroom suggested that her dear husband was having the time of his life again with Alex, so it was alright that she was in here with Elliot. This wasn't the time for soul searching anyway. Olivia focused on the body of the man in her arms again and put her hands on his soapy chest. He smelled like her body wash now. Elliot smiled and leaned in to give her a chaste kiss on the lips before moving her backwards a little into the hot spray, so they could rinse out her hair together. The hot water on her scalp helped her to focus again and she tilted her head back as Elliot threaded his fingers through her hair, rinsing it. She felt her nipples scraping his chest and felt a pang of arousal between her legs. Finally, she thought, almost relieved. This was what Alex and Elliot had dropped by for, after all.

After rinsing her hair, Elliot started kissing her body, starting at her neck and slowly making his way down. Olivia held on to him, one hand on his shoulder and the other one cupping his neck, while he showered her breasts with attention. She sighed and moaned a few times, until Elliot stood up straight and grinned at her. He slid his hands down her back until he was cupping her ass.

"You sure you're completely clean?" he asked her huskily, and Olivia frowned.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

Instead of answering her, Elliot pushed one finger into her ass gently.

"Oh," she gasped.

That was what he meant. Elliot grabbed a small bar of soap that she always had dangling off the faucet and started rubbing her with it between her ass cheeks. Olivia wanted to turn around and give him better access to her ass, suddenly feeling a growing need to be fucked there by Elliot. They hadn't done that so far but she felt her body respond on the inside to the prospect. Before she could reconsider, Olivia turned around and rested her hands against the shower wall so she could push her ass up. Elliot chuckled and then continued using the small soap bar on her ass. And then suddenly, he pushed the entire bar into her.

Olivia yelped and Elliot laughed softly.

"Oh god," she croaked.

It was weird maybe, to have a bar of soap stuck up her ass, but it felt embarrassingly good. Elliot wiggled it a few times, pulling it out partly by its cord and then letting it slip inside again. Her body was starting to throb and she slipped one hand between her own legs.

"Uh uh," Elliot said, grabbing her wrist and placing her hand back against the wall.

Her face was hidden from him behind a curtain of hair but she was grinning widely. As she had expected, Elliot slipped his own hand between her legs now, and started toying with her clit while still pushing the soap bar into her ass and pulling it out rhythmically.

"I think I'm clean enough now," Olivia gasped.

Her body was yearning for more. She wanted him to fuck her just like this. Not with the soap bar but with his cock. Elliot finally pulled the soap out completely and then let go of her. Olivia suddenly felt cold despite the hot water that was still cascading down her body, and looked behind her. Elliot had grabbed a condom from just outside the shower and she waited impatiently for him to touch her again. It didn't take him long to return and when he nudged her ass with his cock, she groaned loudly.

"Oh please," she begged. "Do it El. I need it, now."

"Impatient, are we?" Elliot rumbled, but she could tell he was smiling even without looking at him.

She braced herself against the shower wall. Elliot first moved his hands between her legs and ass cheeks, caressing her gently between her slick folds before guiding his cock to her little hole. As soon as his tip entered her, they both groaned in unison. Elliot kept his left hand between her legs and braced himself against the wall with his right arm, placing his palm right next to hers.

He eased into her slowly and she understood now why he'd used the soap on her first. She was deliciously slick on the inside now and he was sliding into her ass as easily as he would into her pussy. He was so nice and thick that she had to remember to breathe. She dropped her head between her arms and gave up trying to control anything. Elliot was in charge and she was going to let him do to her whatever he wanted. That thought alone should shock her, but it actually shocked her a little that it didn't. She had complete faith in the man. She knew he would never hurt her.

Once Elliot's hips connected with her ass he stilled for a few moments, and she could hear his labored breathing behind her.

"You okay?" she asked, almost whispering.

"Yeah," Elliot whispered back. "I just … I need a moment to … phew. I don't want this to end too soon."

Olivia closed her eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of his muscular body up against hers and his thick cock filling her up completely from behind while his nimble fingers were finding her clit over and over again. Her body was more than ready for some action as well.

"Oh …. El," she said, her voice trembling now. "You'd better start moving now …"

Elliot leaned forward to kiss her bare back and smiled against her flesh.

"That good huh?"

"You need an ego boost, Stabler?" she asked him through gritted teeth. "Just move."

She heard him chuckle once more but then he complied and started to move, teasingly slowly, going as deep as he possibly could.

"Faster," she hissed, forgetting that she had given up control a few minutes ago.

Elliot didn't seem to mind granting her wish, and started moving his hips faster. His cock was pistoning eagerly and deeply inside her and his fingers on her clit were faltering. He was grunting louder now with each thrust and just held her with his left arm now. Olivia felt his balls slapping against her pussy and it was so sexy that her lower half started tingling all over, both inside and out, front and back.

She let out a few curse words and Elliot took this as a sign that he could go in for the kill. They heard the couple in the next room cry out each others' names loudly and something seemed to be unleashed in both of them in that instant.

"Elliot!" Olivia cried out.

"Liv!" Elliot replied.

"Oh … oh … El … Eeeeel."

"Gah … Liv … oh ... Liv!"

The sound of skin slapping against skin drowned out everything else, even the sound of the hot water that was still pouring down their bodies. Olivia felt as if the whole shower shook when Elliot roared out her name once more as he came deep inside her ass. She could feel his cock pulsating inside her and as he jerked erratically, her own orgasm erupted like a volcano, from deep inside her body until she felt like her entire lower half was on fire. She shrieked with pleasure and Elliot kept moving inside her, prolonging her pleasure for as long as he was able to, his left arm wrapped securely around her waist.

When she finally relaxed, the last waves of her orgasm ebbing away slowly, she slumped backwards against his body. She rested her head against his shoulder and felt his lips skim her cheek. She turned her head and their lips found each other in a sweet, intimate kiss. His cock was still buried in her ass and all she wanted was to kiss the man. And he kissed her back softly. Languidly. Lovingly. Lovingly …

*SWING*

 **To be continued. Things are getting intense between Olivia and Elliot. And we still don't know exactly what happened on Olivia's last cheat date. All questions will be answered eventually.  
Are we up for some real foursome action in the next chapter? FYI, chapter 17 will probably be the last chapter where condoms are used ...**


	17. Four Fingers

17.

When Elliot and Olivia emerged from the bathroom, they found Trevor and Alex in bed, kissing each other tenderly, Alex still on top of Trevor. They decided to join them quietly and Olivia scooted next to the kissing couple while Elliot crawled into bed behind her. When the couple finally seemed to notice them, they broke apart and Alex let herself slide off of Trevor's body, snuggling in between him and Olivia. Trevor grabbed the comforter and pulled it over their lower halves, so they wouldn't cool off too much.

Alex looked at all the relaxed faces around her on the pillows. She still couldn't believe how at home she felt with these people. When Olivia's bare leg brushed hers, she realized that she felt the same sense of belonging with Olivia that she felt with Trevor. They were a package deal, just like she and Elliot were. And so far, there was no jealousy at all between any of them. The Langans loved each other as deeply as she and Elliot loved each other. She could see the four of them staying together for a very long time.

While Trevor cleaned himself up a bit, tied a knot in his used condom and dropped it on the floor next to the bed, Alex turned on her side to look at Olivia. She had the most amazingly beautiful brown eyes and Alex thought she could get lost in them. Her body was a vision as well, her skin much darker than her own and soft as silk. When she reached out to touch Olivia's shoulder, the brunette smiled at her. She seemed completely satisfied, no doubt a result of her earlier activities with Elliot in the shower, but she saw something in her eyes that made her wonder how quickly Olivia bounced back after an orgasm. There was an intensity in those dark orbs that drew Alex in. Olivia also reached a hand out to her, and when she caressed her arm slowly, Alex closed her eyes for a moment. Could it be possible that she wanted this woman right after riding her husband's enormous dick? That she could still have a different kind of desire left? When she opened her eyes again, she saw that Olivia's plump lips had parted. Her hand drifted up her arm again and then down over her breast and Alex held her breath briefly. Elliot's breath hitched as well behind Olivia and Alex finally looked at her husband. His had propped himself up on one elbow to see what the women were doing, and his eyes seemed glued to Olivia's fingers, that were now circling her peaked nipple slowly. Just when it looked like Elliot was going to join in, Olivia moved her hand up again to cup Alex's face. Alex moved forward automatically and closed her eyes when their lips found each other in a soft, lingering kiss.

Her heart had only just stopped pounding after their earlier activities, but it was picking up speed again when Olivia kissed her. This was different from the first time they had enjoyed each others' bodies, back at the club. Maybe it was the surroundings, the Langan's home, but it seemed to be much more intimate this time, and more than just a casual kiss before starting the hunt for another physical release.

Trevor groaned behind her but Alex was focused on Olivia now. She did feel Trevor's hand on her hip and then her belly, but she continued to kiss Olivia, deepening their kiss and moaning when Olivia moaned as well. She tasted so different, so sweet and her tongue moved gently against hers, not looking for dominance, only for more intimacy. Alex felt her body respond in several places to Olivia's kiss and her touch. Olivia's hand was on her breast again and when she opened her eyes, she saw that Elliot was now caressing Olivia's breasts. Alex half-expected Olivia to turn away from her soon to be with Elliot again, but she surprised her by pulling her close and pushing one of her legs between hers. Alex moved her hand to Olivia's perfect round ass and pulled her even closer, moaning again at all the added skin contact.

But then the men spoke up, Trevor first.

"Oh no, you're not," he rumbled behind Alex, and Elliot added,

"You're not shutting us out again ladies."

The women broke off the kiss and looked at each other with a grin.

"Wanna let them in on our fun?" Olivia asked and Alex bit her lip.

What if she'd say no?

Trevor slipped his hand between their bodies and she had to admit it was pretty sexy to have both of them touch her. Elliot was still toying with Olivia's nipples and brushed the back of his fingers against one of hers. Now all three of them were touching her and she felt a very familiar burn growing rapidly in her belly.

"This is so hot," she croaked, and when Olivia kissed her again while making a little more room between their naked bodies, she knew things were about to get even hotter.

Three sets of hands seemed to be everywhere on her body and her own hands were discovering Olivia in a whole new way. After some moving around, both women ended up sitting next to each other, their backs supported by the pillows up against the headboard of the bed. They were still kissing and touching each other, but the men were touching both of them as well.

Olivia felt big hands caress her legs and breasts while hot mouths followed, and decided that she didn't need to know whose hands and mouths they were. She wanted both men to touch her, while she was touching Alex intimately as well. She had one hand behind Alex's lower back while the other hand drifted back and forth between the blonde's firm breasts. When she let her hand drop down to Alex's hot pussy, she felt another person already between the woman's legs and looked down. Elliot kissed her fingers softly and smiled at her, his bright blue eyes shining with glee. Alex gasped when her husband dipped his head and put his mouth over her already dripping mound. Olivia now knew it was her own Trevor who had found a place between her legs and groaned softly when he, too, dipped down to push his tongue into her eager pussy. Both women arched their backs automatically and their attention was drawn back to the other woman's breasts. Alex squeezed Olivia's breast softly while kissing her neck. Olivia then felt a mouth on her other breast, and it was Trevor, who had moved up between her legs. Alex caught on and moved down, so now she and Trevor were both sucking and licking Olivia's breasts, their tongues occasionally finding each other as well.

Olivia moaned and panted, grabbing both of them by their hair. Elliot moved up a little too, and started nibbling on one of Alex's breasts. After a few minutes, Alex sat up again and it was Olivia's turn to dip down, so she and Elliot were both sucking Alex's breasts. Trevor moved down and his mouth found her hot center again.

They all continued to lick, suck kiss and caress each other, the men changing positions a few times, while the women stayed next to each other in the middle of the bed the whole time. The women were kissing again and the men thought it was sexy as hell to watch while exploring both of their luscious bodies. Trevor was getting used to brushing up against Elliot's naked form and had to admit the man's body didn't put him off in any way. Like they had already discussed, the men weren't going to get romantic with each other but when they changed places once more and Elliot's chest brushed up against his back, Trevor actually thought it was an extra turn-on. He moved forward with more vigor to taste his beautiful wife once more and he fully intended not to stop until he drove her over the edge, screaming. He loved to make Olivia scream and pushed two fingers into her dripping core.

Alex had draped her right leg over Olivia's left leg and Trevor wrapped his hand around the blonde's thigh while putting his mouth on Olivia's hot pussy again. Elliot caught on and did the same, wrapping his hand around Olivia's thigh while pushing his tongue into Alex's cunt. Both women bucked their hips forward and moaned, dropping their heads back but keeping their eyes locked. It was such a turn-on to look at each other while being eaten out by their husbands, and even when the heat rose and their panting became louder, they struggled to keep their eyes open to keep on looking at each other.

"I want to see you come," Olivia whispered and Alex gasped when Elliot pushed two thick fingers into her body.

"I want to see you come too," Alex said softly between pants.

"Oh!" Olivia said and both women looked down for an instant when Elliot pushed two fingers of his other hand into Olivia, so there were now four fingers inside her, two of each man.

Trevor grinned and did the same, adding two fingers to Alex's pussy and pushing in and out rhythmically with Elliot. Both men stared up at the women to see their reaction.

Alex's mouth hung open and she couldn't speak while Olivia groaned loudly and tried to spread her legs even wider. Trevor put his mouth over her clit and licked it while the men continued the movement of their fingers. Elliot did the same with Alex until both women were squirming with pleasure. Olivia grabbed Alex's hand and they held on to each other while they hurled towards an incredible climax.

Elliot loved the soft, warm wetness around his fingers and couldn't keep his eyes off of both women. He was glad that it didn't bother Trevor that they were doing this together. He couldn't really explain why he'd decided to to it. It had been a spur-of-the-moment thing. He had just wanted to touch Olivia as well as Alex. Seeing them both so flushed with excitement, he thought he could come himself without even being touched.

When the women cried out together, the men moved their hands faster until they felt the women clamp down around their fingers. They managed to keep moving until they were certain both women were getting the absolute maximum out of it.

Olivia and Alex cried out as they climaxed, unable to keep their bodies from shaking and now unable to keep their eyes open any longer. They rode out their orgasms, moaning softly, adding to the excitement of their still unfulfilled husbands. As soon as they stopped convulsing, both men removed their fingers from their bodies and gripped their own cocks. Only a few tugs were needed after the extensive foreplay to make them squirt all over their beloved wives, their cum dripping down their still sensitive cores.

"Oh yes," Trevor grunted, moving over Olivia to kiss her at last while his body was still experiencing small aftershocks from his own release.

Olivia wrapped him in her arms and legs and loved the feeling of his slick body on top of hers, his cum still coating her body and now transferring back to his.

Elliot moved over his wife on his hands and knees, straddling her, before dipping down to kiss her deeply. When Alex wrapped her arms around his waist, he lowered himself until he was on top of her.

They were all trembling but smiling, and after kissing their husbands tenderly, the women turned to each other once more to kiss each other softly on the lips. None of them had any words for what they had just done and they lay in content silence, close together for along time.

*SWING*

 **To be continued. Any requests? (Aside from the dessert toppings that will be coming, somewhere down the line!)**


	18. Double Penetration

18.

After they had all cleaned themselves up a bit, Trevor and Olivia offered their guests a robe and they all went downstairs to have another drink and a few snacks. Olivia was moving around, making sure everyone was served properly, and three sets of eyes followed her every move. She had thrown on a short pink satin robe and her tanned legs just seemed to go on forever underneath. Alex was lounging on the huge white sofa, her legs in Elliot's lap, while Trevor was sitting on one of the low armrests of the sofa, one foot planted on the floor and the other one on the sofa.

Olivia winked at him when she saw his robe hanging open and his impressive dick exposed, and he could feel his body start to respond to her again already. Elliot was caressing Alex's bare legs but his eyes were glued to Olivia's form. When Olivia handed him another drink, she winked at him as well and he licked his lips. When the brunette flopped down on the couch next to her husband, Trevor leaned in to kiss her right away while slipping one hand inside her robe to squeeze her breast gently. She moaned and Elliot couldn't suppress a soft groan when he watched them make out and start to touch each other. He looked at his wife and saw that she was watching the couple intently, her lips parted and her breathing shallow.

When she saw Elliot watching her she whispered,

" They're so hot!"

"Yeah, they are. You wanna watch or join in?"

Alex saw the couple completely focused on each other and while her body was responding strongly to what she was seeing, she didn't want to disturb their erotic dance.

"Not yet," she whispered to Elliot and when Olivia leaned forward to kiss her way down her husband's chest, Elliot's breath hitched.

Trevor's long cock was already bobbing with excitement and when his wife's mouth closed over his tip and her tongue started caressing it, he groaned and let himself slide off the armrest until he was sitting on the couch. Olivia moved with him and let herself slide off the couch. She sat up on her knees between Trevor's legs and continued sucking him while rubbing and squeezing his balls with one hand. Trevor was leaning back, resting his head on the backrest of the couch, and looked at Alex, beckoning her with his eyes. But Alex was really enjoying watching this time. Her body needed the rest and it was really exciting to see Olivia go down on Trevor. She could feel Elliot's body respond to the sight as well and wondered if he did want to join in again. She rubbed his chest gently and nudged his hard-on with her knee. He grinned at her and then looked at the Langans again. Olivia had pushed herself up and was whispering something in Trevor's ear. Whatever she'd said, Trevor seemed to be very happy about it. The DA glanced at Elliot and then back at his wife, who had resumed her position between his legs and rubbed him a few more times until she could slip a condom on him.

Elliot looked at Alex, one eyebrow raised. A condom? Why would he need a condom for his own wife?

Olivia stood up and dropped her robe to the floor while Trevor sat up straight on the couch. When Olivia turned around and lowered herself until she was sitting in her husband's lap, her back turned to him, the other couple was beginning to catch on. Olivia moved her legs so they were spread wide and her knees were outside Trevor's knees. Then she suddenly looked at Elliot and gave him a sultry smile.

"I'm ready for my DP now, detective," she said huskily.

Elliot's dick jumped and Alex decided to move her legs out of his lap. She bit her lip, looking forward to watching both men fuck Olivia simultaneously.

"I wish I could film this," she sighed.

The others all looked at her for a second and then each other.

"Oh, I'd like to see this filmed too," Olivia admitted. "That would be so sexy."

"Hell yeah," Trevor agreed, rubbing his wife's hips lovingly.

Elliot stood up and shed his robe as well.

"Fine with me," he grunted, already looking at the juncture between Olivia's legs, where he'd be very soon again.

Olivia licked her lips and looked at him, taking in the sight of his gloriously naked body, and he ached to be with her again. The thought of fucking her while Trevor's long dick was up her ass only added to his arousal.

Alex dashed off to grab the camera she'd seen in the closet in the master bedroom, and the others enjoyed themselves touching and kissing each other without penetrating Olivia just yet. Trevor was kneading Olivia's breasts from behind and Olivia pulled Elliot between her and Trevor's knees to kiss and lick his bobbing tip, as if his dick wasn't hard enough yet at the prospect of what they were about to do. He'd need a condom too and he truly hoped this would be the very last time he'd need one with Olivia unless they were doing anal. He couldn't wait to feel her wet, warm insides without any barriers between them.

When Alex returned with the camera, Olivia produced a condom for Elliot. They seemed to have those stashed all over the apartment. If they had anal sex a lot, Alex and Elliot could understand why a married couple would have so many condoms lying around. Assuming that they didn't entertain others in their home. Just that thought made Alex feel a little possessive. She didn't even want to think about Olivia and Trevor with other people. They were theirs now and she wasn't planning on giving them up any time soon. She bit her lip again when she watched Trevor lubricate himself with a small bottle of lube that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, while Olivia leaned forward, giving him a little room while talking Elliot's dick in her mouth. Alex quickly switched on the camera and started filming. Both men now had their condom-clad cock on display and were looking at Olivia hungrily. It was the perfect shot to start with.

Trevor spread his wife's ass cheeks a little and groaned when she wiggled her ass, her wet heat covering his dick. He lifted her up a bit and Olivia held on to Elliot while he got into position and started pushing into her ass slowly. He went in surprisingly easy and Olivia sighed and moaned as he went deeper and deeper.

"El soaped me up good back there in the shower," she croaked and Trevor chuckled.

So that's why it was so easy to slide into her. He'd have to remember that. Once he was completely in, he leaned back and pulled Olivia back with him until she was at the best angle for Elliot to join them.

Elliot's heart was beating fast and it surprised him a little. It wasn't the first time he'd be with Olivia and it wasn't his first double penetration either. He'd had a few wild adventures before meeting Alex and although they hadn't done this on their swing dates, he always knew he'd want to do it again. There was something about this couple though. He looked at how Trevor was now sliding in and out of Olivia slowly, and even the bouncing of the man's balls did something to him.

"Come on El, I'm waiting," Olivia said, trying to control her breathing.

It was sexy as hell to feel Trevor underneath her and inside her while her legs were spread wide, waiting for Elliot to take her too. The way he'd been looking at them had stirred something in her body and she was throbbing now, needing to feel Elliot inside her. Alex was circling them, filming from all angles and Olivia wanted their threesome to be epic. Something to watch over and over again and get off on, alone or together. When Elliot stepped forward, she pushed down on Trevor, making him groan, and Elliot smiled at her.

"Ready Liv?" he asked, leaning over her to kiss and suck her nipples before finding the best position. He would have to reach behind the couple and support himself on the backrest of the couch and he swallowed when he made eye contact with Trevor. It was almost as if he was going to fuck both of them …

"Please," Olivia whispered, bucking her hips to meet him when he finally lined himself up to enter her.

He moved fast then, seeing that Olivia was already dripping, and drove into her fast and hard. All three of them groaned and Elliot hissed, feeling how super tight Olivia was now.

"Oh god," Olivia croaked. "Again!"

Elliot pulled back, putting some weight on his arms, and then thrust again. After a few thrusts, Trevor found his rhythm from below and soon, both men were thrusting in a fluent counter-movement. Trevor in, Elliot out. Elliot in, Trevor out. Olivia felt like her body was on fire from top to bottom. The sensation of having these two big dicks inside her and working so well together was like nothing she'd ever experienced before. Trevor's length and Elliot's thickness combined were so perfect that she didn't think she'd last long.

She was half lying, half sitting against Trevor's broad chest while Elliot's sculpted form hovered over her. Two big, strong men were fucking her and she'd never felt safer in her entire life.

Olivia wasn't the only one overwhelmed with what they were feeling. Trevor couldn't believe how erotic it was to move with Elliot's thrusts and to feel Olivia tightening around him each time Elliot moved forward. And Elliot couldn't stop himself from speeding up and pounding into Olivia faster and faster. His balls were slapping against Trevor's shaft and he knew he was going to blow very soon.

Trevor had moved his hands behind Olivia's knees and was keeping her legs spread wide. She had given up all control and just let the men have their way with her, her eyes closed and her head resting on her husband's shoulder, while she had moved her hands underneath Trevor's lower back for balance.

Alex made a close-up of Olivia's breasts, bouncing beautifully with their combined movement and then moved away to get them all in the shot completely. It was amazing to watch them. Trevor was underneath Olivia, holding her legs open while Elliot was on top, bracing his arms on the backrest of the couch. His hips were moving fast and she recognized the sounds her husband was making. And she also recognized the sounds Trevor was making.

Alex moved so she could film the area where most of the action was, and got a close-up of the two cocks moving in sync by filming from below between Elliot's legs. They were all so fluent as if they were one body in stead of three.

Olivia's shrieks of pleasure were becoming louder and when Alex zoomed out, she focused her camera on the brunette's face. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was open, and several swear words were leaving her lips as they all hurled towards their climax together.

Elliot squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the details of what they were doing so he could last just a little longer, but when Trevor started grunting and then started letting out guttural cries that were getting louder each time, he knew that this was it. Olivia felt even tighter than before as both dicks swelled up inside her.

"Yeees! Yeees!" she yelled, feeling heat start to spread like wildfire through her lower half.

Elliot thrust down even harder, making Trevor go deep simultaneously in the process. Both men were now pushing in hard simultaneously and it was Olivia's undoing. She cried out loudly, unable to form words as her orgasm ripped through her body, making her shake and convulse, tightening even more around both cocks.

The men pushed through the tightness of her body and finally released their load, in sync again and prolonging each other's as well as Olivia's pleasure by continuing to move deeply, slowly, until the intensity of their own orgasms subsided just a little.

Alex was still filming but was also rubbing herself between her legs. She had thought she'd needed a break, but some kind of release would be nice now. When the three pumping bodies on the couch finally stilled, Olivia still sandwiched between the two big men and intimately connected with both of them while they were kissing her shoulders and breasts, the last sound that was heard on the recording was a very satisfied groan, coming from Alex behind the camera.

*SWING*

 **Thank you all for your patience, I hope this was worth the wait. Next chapter they will finally get rid of the condoms and I will finally honor Chyna's request!**


	19. Toppings

**I have to admit I've been watching some pretty rancid stuff on line, but I promised one reviewer that her first idea - DESSERT TOPPINGS! - was coming up next, so I'll save the super kinky stuff for later ...  
** **Other suggestions you guys have posted, like having EO and TA split up and having them do it in a public place, have been noted, as well as redoing the foursome with the participants in different positions as the first time.**  
 **But first, let's see what happens on the next date of our happy couples, at Elliot and Alex's apartment.**

*SWING*

19.

Saying goodbye was the worst part of the night. It was as if it was becoming more difficult to let each other go, and once she'd closed the door behind their guests, Olivia sighed,

"I wish they could just stay here forever."

Trevor looked at his wife, wondering how serious her little lamentation had been. They had plenty of room in their home for more people. Without kids, what were they going to do with four bedrooms? But he wasn't sure if Olivia had really meant it, so he decided not to get into it just now.

He had tried to urge Alex to let them please her once more, since she had just been filming their DP action and hadn't participated, but she had told him they could do that next time. He was going to hold her to that. He couldn't get enough of the blonde and wanted to taste her again. Every inch of her and every crevice.

He had to wait five whole days before he had the chance. Good thing about the long wait was, that they all got their test results back. They got clean bills of health all around and when they met up again on Sunday afternoon, there was actually some nervousness in the air.

*SWING*

Elliot and Alex were receiving Trevor and Olivia in their home this time and the Langans had brought Champaign. They drank together while admiring the tastefully decorated apartment of the Stablers. Alex had really done a perfect job in the limited space available to her and Elliot pointed out little details proudly as they walked around the bright place, glasses in hand. They had two bedrooms, both leading to the same spacious bathroom with a jaccuzzi and a double shower. Olivia was in awe of the bathroom and Alex told her with a grin,

"We gladly gave up a third bedroom for this."

"Oh, I would have too," Olivia said excitedly.

"Feel free to fill up the tub. We can all use it later," Alex suggested, and both men poked their heads around the doorway. while Olivia turned on the tap to fill the tub.

"I say yes," Elliot said and Trevor concurred.

He could see all of them now, hot, wet and slippery and with that image in his head, he took a deep breath.

"Getting excited already?" Alex asked him huskily, standing close to him with one hand on his arm.

"Can't deny that," he admitted right away.

"So why don't we go in here," Alex said, pointing behind him at the second bedroom.

The bedroom Alex pointed at held a big black ironframe bed and Elliot was already closing the black curtains in the room.

"Is this your kinky room or something?" Olivia asked with a smirk, and she was pleasantly surprised when the Stablers confirmed it.

"Yes. We have our toys and video equipment here and everything else we may need," Alex told them.

When she opened a cabinet, showing them it held a fridge filled with all kinds of bottles, Trevor took a closer look. It wasn't all booze in there. He reached inside and pulled out a red bottle.

"What's this? Strawberry syrup?"

"Oh," Olivia sighed. "We are definitely using that!"

"On Alex," Trevor said immediately, and when Elliot joined the little group at the fridge, he grinned.

"She tastes great with chocolate too," he told the other man, who was looking into the fridge again to see what other flavors were available.

Olivia grabbed Alex's hand and both women smiled at each other. The men might be excited about covering them with the sweet substance, but they had a few ideas of their own. After finishing the last of their drinks and setting aside the Champaign glasses for later, they stood together at the foot of the bed, realizing again that they didn't need condoms anymore.

"I'm excited and a little nervous," Alex admitted, opening up the conversation, and Elliot gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Me too baby," he said and then the others also admitted that there were some nerves.

"But I trust you," Olivia said, looking straight at Elliot.

"I trust you too," he told her.

Trevor moved close to Alex and decided he really wanted to keep his promise, that it was her turn now. He could hardly wait to be inside her without any barriers between them for the first time.

"And I trust you," he said softly, "and I believe it is your turn now."

Alex giggled softly and rested her head on Trevor's shoulder, kissing his neck softly.

"You remembered?" she asked him.

"How could I forget?" he growled.

Meanwhile Olivia had moved into Elliot's arm, and they all began to relax again. It wasn't as if they were together for the first time, but it still felt new.

When Trevor started undressing Alex slowly, Elliot and Olivia stood back and watched them. Trevor was trying his hardest not to rush things. He really wanted to take his time with Alex this time around and he was glad their spouses were hanging back for now. He expected them to join them in a while but for now, Alex was all his. He heard her breath hitch when he moved his hands underneath her skirt. Did this woman ever wear underwear? He kissed her while pulling her body flush against his, and she moaned when she felt his hardness press against her flesh through his pants.

Behind him, Olivia and Elliot had started making out as well. He could hear them kissing and making soft sounds of excitement and it spurred him on. Within a few minutes, Alex was completely naked in front of him, while he was only wearing his black boxer briefs. His cock was straining against the fabric but he wasn't freeing it just yet. They moved to the bed and when he lowered the blonde onto the mattress, he spotted a pair of handcuffs on one of the nightstands. He quickly snagged them and held them in front of Alex's face.

"Are these real?" he asked her and she grinned.

"My husband is a cop."

"Alright then."

He took her hand and closed one of the cuffs around her wrist. Not too tight, but tight enough that she couldn't get her hand out. Alex's breathing was ragged and she just watched him without saying a word. She moved to the middle of the bed and when he wrapped the cuffs around the ironframe headboard of the bed, she moved her other arm willingly so he could cuff her other wrist too. Once she was restrained, he pushed himself up off the bed and looked down at her. She was a vision. Her breasts were perked up in this position and when she rubbed her legs against each other and bit her lip, he groaned.

"So. Are you just gonna watch?" she teased him and he chuckled.

"Impatient, are we?" he asked her and she tugged at her restraints, pretending to want to break free.

Just then, the other two moved towards the bed as well, and Alex started squirming a bit now that they were all watching her. Olivia was down to her very sexy deep blue lacy bra and thong, while Elliot was still wearing his jeans and nothing else.

"I say strawberry syrup," Olivia said, and she licked her lips at the prospect of licking that sweetness off of Alex's body.

"Or chocolate," Trevor said.

"I say blindfold," Elliot added, knowing that being blindfolded would turn his wife on even more.

"Oh baby, you know me so well," Alex croaked, and Elliot kissed his wife deeply before producing a black blindfold and putting it on her.

Before Trevor could make his first move, Olivia surprised them all by kneeling on the bed between Alex's legs and spreading them further with her hands. Alex probably didn't know who was touching her now. Elliot grabbed the bottle of strawberry syrup and while Olivia spread Alex's sex, he let an ample amount of the sticky substance drip on her clit. It started dripping down immediately and Olivia lowered her head to start licking it up.

Alex moaned loudly and then asked who was licking her. The other three remained silent as if they had agreed beforehand that they weren't going to tell Alex anything. Olivia continued licking her, closing her eyes and making an effort not to start moaning herself. The blonde was delicious even without the syrup but what she was tasting now, was heavenly. Elliot stood next to Olivia and rubbed her ass gently while she continued licking Alex. Trevor had found some kind of alcoholic syrup and he kneeled next to Alex on the bed to pour some on her breasts. Elliot mirrored his position and they both started licking the thick liquor off of Alex's breasts.

Alex didn't know what to focus on. She was overwhelmed with pleasure in so many different places simultaneously. There were three mouths on her body and she couldn't tell which was which. She thought she recognized her husband on her left breast but the other two could be either of the Langans. A soft moan told her it was probably Olivia between her legs, which surprised her but also turned her on enormously. She lifted her hips off the bed to meet the eager mouth that was pleasing her and when she felt two delicate hands move underneath her ass cheeks, she knew it was indeed Olivia.

"Liv honey," she croaked. "Suck me. Suck me harder."

Olivia glanced at Trevor, who released Alex's right nipple with a plop and winked at her. They quickly switched places and Olivia poured some more syrup on Alex's pussy for her husband.

"I know you switched places," Alex said, sounding a little out of breath.

"Just enjoy it," Olivia whispered in her right ear.

When Alex turned her face to the right, Olivia kissed her on the lips while continuing to rub and squeeze her right breast with her hand. Elliot was working on her left breast while Trevor started sucking on her clit gently. Alex groaned into Olivia's mouth and they broke off the kiss so she could breathe. She was shifting on the bed, unable to process what she was feeling all at once, and her breathing became heavier and louder. Elliot had moved away to grab another item and returned with a can of whipped cream. Trevor looked up when he sprayed some on Alex's belly and made room so Elliot could spray some on Alex's pussy as well. He attacked her sensitive core with renewed vigor then and wrapped his hands around her thighs to keep her in place.

Olivia and Elliot had fun with the whipped cream and kissed each other over Alex's body from time to time. But their main focus was Alex's pleasure. They devoured the blonde's breasts while looking directly into each other's eyes and were getting increasingly turned on. Alex was shaking by now and started begging Trevor to fuck her.

"For real Trev. Please," she croaked and Elliot was surprised to hear his wife beg like that.

It wasn't like her but he knew that Trevor made her feel things she'd never felt before so when Trevor sat up to get rid of his boxer briefs at last, he was happy for his wife.

He and Olivia each took a nipple in their mouths again and looked at Trevor while he lined himself up to fuck Alex without a condom for the first time. He started by teasing her, rubbing his tip over her clit and Alex gasped.

"You want to see?" Olivia whispered, but Alex shook her head.

"No," was all Alex could say before she gasped again.

Trevor was starting to push into her, very, very slowly. He hadn't known he could be this hard. Feeling Alex on his bare skin for the first time was everything and he could only hope he'd last long enough for Alex to come first. Because the goal was to please her and he was only doing what she was asking him to do. Alex arched her back and he watched Olivia and Elliot devour the blonde's breasts while he finally pushed in all the way. He groaned loudly and fell forward, bracing himself on his arms so there would be room left for the other two people to suck and lick the woman he was now fucking. He was moving erratically, overcome with the sensation of feeling her hot, wet walls clench around his bare cock.

Alex squealed when he pushed in as deep as he could and spread her legs even further. She then felt two hands grab her legs behind the knees. Her husband and Trevor's wife were helping her spread even wider for the man who could fuck her deeper than any other man. Their mouths were back on her body while Trevor started to find a rhythm. She knew it wasn't going to take long now and all her nerve ends were on high alert.

Olivia and Elliot panted and moaned along with the couple that was going at it between them. Olivia watched her husband's face contort with pleasure as he worked to give Alex the orgasm of her life. She wrapped her lips around Alex's nipple while Elliot buried his face in his wife's neck to nip at the skin there and whisper sexy things in her ear.

"Go baby ... Let him fuck you good ... Give it to him ... Scream for us!"

She obeyed his last command when she came, and screamed at the top of her lungs. Her back arched off of the bed completely and Trevor wrapped one arm around her waist as he held her tightly against him, still pistoning deep inside her while her body was contracting around him. She was so tight and so deep. He never had to hold back with her and he went all out while Alex continued to scream in pleasure, until he exploded deep inside her and emptied himself completely in several intense waves of pure bliss. He kept going, hard and deep, prolonging his own pleasure as well as Alex's, until he couldn't move anymore. He lowered her gently then and leaned forward, the others making room for him so he could rest his forehead on her chest.

Alex wished she could wrap her arms around Trevor but she was still handcuffed to the bed. So she told him in stead,

"Hold me Trevor. Please."

He gladly obliged and moved next to her, noticing how their spouses had already moved away, and removed the blindfold. He wrapped his arms around her trembling body and they breathed together, completely sated for now. They heard a click and looked up, to see that Elliot was uncuffing his wife. She smiled at him gratefully and then lowered her arms to nestle herself against Trevor's chest. Elliot took Olivia's hand and looked into her eyes, telling her without words that it was their turn now.

*SWING*

 **More toppings? ;)  
Please review.  
**


	20. Sticky slow-dance

**Sorry for the long wait! Here is the second installment of our dessert toppings adventure.**

*SWING*

20.

Olivia had enjoyed giving Alex pleasure immensely but she was about ready to blow too by now. Elliot had pulled her close to him and just the feeling of his hand ghosting over her lace-clad breast made her shiver. When he dropped his hand and swiped a single finger across her core over her panties, her breath hitched.

"Our turn," Elliot said softly and she nodded. They glanced around since the only bed in the room was taken and Elliot guided Olivia to the door of the bathroom. She looked up at him with a question in her eyes.

"The other bedroom," Elliot explained. "Is that okay?"

Olivia looked behind her and saw Trevor watching them. She smiled at her husband and then nodded.

"Yeah. It's okay," she told him.

They left both doors to the bathroom open and grabbed a few colorful bottles from the fridge before going to the other bedroom, which was decorated in light green colors instead of black.

"This is your own bedroom," Olivia said, and Elliot just hummed.

She watched the muscles in his back and arms move when he turned down the bed, and let her eyes rake over his naked chest when he turned to face her again.

"I'm so hard Liv, it's insane," Elliot admitted and she smiled at him.

"What we just did to Alex was pretty hot."

"It was. And now I wanna do some of it to you," Elliot growled.

Olivia stood still when he reached behind her to unclasp her bra and closed her eyes when he tossed the bra aside and took her full breasts in his hands. She yearned to be touched after what they had just done together. Seeing Trevor pound into Alex had done things to her body and she needed a release. But despite how hard he was, Elliot didn't seem to be in a hurry. He was kissing her neck and shoulders while massaging her breasts and Olivia was trembling with want by now.

"El please," she whispered when she tried to step closer to him but he stepped back.

"Lie down," he told her and for some reason, she did what he asked of her immediately.

When he reached for her panties, she lifted her hips so he could take them off, and she was relieved that he took his jeans off after that. He hadn't been wearing any underwear of course and seeing his thick cock, standing to attention like he'd said, she swallowed hard. They were going to do it without a condom for the first time. She pushed thoughts out of her mind of the last time another man had approached her without protection aside from Trevor, and focused on the insanely handsome man in front of her, who was now uncapping a bottle of chocolate syrup. She sat up quickly and reached for the bottle. Elliot raised an eyebrow but then decided to hand her the bottle. He was curious what she had in mind. He was standing at the foot of the bed and Olivia scooted forward until her legs were dangling off the bed and he was standing between her knees.

Olivia licked her lips and looked up at him, and Elliot's stomach clenched. He knew what she was going to do and he was more than okay with it. He could only hope he wouldn't blow prematurely once she put her mouth on him …

She grinned when Elliot gasped when the cold sticky substance hit his sensitive tip, but quickly wrapped one hand around his erection and started rubbing the chocolate syrup all over it as it cascaded down to his balls. She had poured out a _lot_ of syrup! Elliot groaned, watching her work and he felt his balls tighten already at the prospect of sinking his cock into her mouth and throat. But he didn't want to come in her mouth this time. Not the first time he'd be allowed to forgo using a condom. He was going to make sure they both enjoyed the experience and held his breath when Olivia wrapped her plump lips around his chocolate-covered cock.

"Mmmmmm," she hummed, enjoying both the chocolate taste and the feeling of Elliot's hardness in her mouth and hands.

He was delicious in every way and the throb between her legs became even stronger than it had been while they had all pleasured Alex together. She could hardly wait to have Elliot's bare cock inside her but she wanted to savor the moment for as long as they were both able to hold out.

By now, Olivia's hands and wrists were also covered in chocolate syrup, it was dripping down to her thighs and she was getting some on her face as well. Her eyes were closed and Elliot felt the urge to jerk his hips forward.

"Gah … Liv!" he warned her, grabbing her shoulders to create a little distance between them.

Olivia released his tip with a plop and smiled seductively while licking her lips.

"Thank you," Elliot sighed.

The small reprieve gave him the opportunity to grab another bottle from the bed. Orange flavor. He uncapped the bottle and, as if knowing instinctively what he wanted to do, Olivia leaned back on her outstretched arms. Elliot held the bottle up and then tipped it, making the sticky orange substance drip all over her breasts and abdomen. When he thought there was enough of the syrup on her body, he tossed the bottle aside. When he leaned forward, Olivia lay down on her back and closed her eyes. She moaned when Elliot started licking her upper body slowly, giving special attention to her nipples as well as her belly button. He moved and licked slowly, exploring every inch of her upper body and enjoyed how Olivia was writhing beneath him, almost begging him without words to keep going. When he moved over her again to kiss her chocolate-covered lips, his bobbing erection hit her stomach and Olivia tried to pull him on top of her.

But Elliot still resisted, albeit a little less convincingly by now.

"Slow baby. I wanna go slow," he whispered before kissing her deeply again.

He did lower his body on top of hers then, but placed one thigh between her legs, dropping the other leg next to her.

Olivia groaned, getting a little frustrated, but she loved the sticky slow-dance they were performing. Orange was mixing with chocolate as they kissed and touched each other, not caring that they were making a mess of the bedding. When she thought they both couldn't wait any longer, Elliot pushed himself up and stood up, leaving her lying on the bed slightly out of breath.

"What are you…" she started, but Elliot smiled while putting her hands on her inner thighs, spreading her legs for him, standing between her knees again.

"I want us to see it all," he said, and he realized that he'd almost choked up when he had said it.

It felt like such a huge moment between them. Much more than a couple of swingers getting it on again. When he looked up at Olivia, he could see a hint of _something_ in her eyes that made him think it was the same for her. He pulled her closer to him until he could line himself up with her entrance. He realized that he had yet to taste Olivia today and he wanted to use some more orange syrup on her. He eyed the bottle and then Olivia reached for it and handed it to him with a small, expectant smile.

Elliot kneeled between her legs and Olivia held her breath, awaiting the sensation of his mouth on her. Elliot moaned loudly when, after rubbing some orange syrup on her hot core, he put his mouth on her body. Olivia gasped and moaned, bucking up to meet his hungry mouth eagerly. She propped herself up on her elbows so she could see him, and saw that he had his eyes closed while he worshipped her body with his mouth, tongue and teeth. He was such an incredibly tender man wrapped in an insanely powerful body and she thought he was the perfect combination of both. If she hadn't been married already, he would definitely be someone she could fall for, hard. She swallowed hard when Elliot opened his eyes and looked straight into hers. It wasn't just lust in his eyes. His tenderness really meant something. He sucked on her pussy once more, making her moan, and then stood up again.

Elliot was more than ready to sink his chocolate cock into her orange pussy by now but he still wanted to take it slow, to enjoy every single inch of contact with Olivia's perfect body. Olivia was everything he'd ever want in a woman and more. He realized that if he hadn't already been married, she would definitely be someone he could fall for, hard.

She loved her husband, she really did. She never wanted to be without him. But this man was becoming a part of her life as well and she didn't know if she would want to be without him again …

He loved his wife, he really did. He never wanted to be without her. But this woman was becoming a part of his life as well and he didn't know if he would want to be without her again.

When he finally started pushing his tip into her, the both watched. Olivia spread her legs wider and Elliot supported her thighs with his warm, sticky hands as he pushed forward ever so slowly.

"Oh Liv," he sighed, fighting to keep his eyes open and see himself entering her.

"Yeah," Olivia croaked, straining to see him slide into her slowly while the feeling of being filled up by his thick cock was overwhelming her.

He pulled back a little, watching the remaining chocolate transfer to Olivia's body and then moved forward again.

"Mmmm," Olivia moaned, throwing her head back but then lifting it again to see him go deeper and deeper.

"Gah … oh …" Elliot sighed.

The feeling of her hot walls clenching around his bare cock was incredible and it took all of his restraint not to fuck into her hard and fast. They sighed and moaned together as he went deeper with each careful movement forward and he admired her pink little bud of pleasure, that seemed to become bigger as her arousal increased, and couldn't resist swiping his thumb over it from time to time. And then he was finally all the way inside her. Olivia wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him forward until he was lying on top of her, her body wrapped around him completely.

They started to move then, and their sticky bodies melded together as if they were one body. Elliot used the leverage he had because his feet were still on the floor to push forward hard, but stopped for an instant each time when he was deep inside her before pulling back and thrusting again.

The pleasure building up deep inside of her was out of this world. Each time Elliot stilled, pushed as deeply into her as humanly possible, a new surge of arousal hit her entire body. He was covering her completely and his pubic bone was pressed up against her clit perfectly. The stimulation on the inside as well as the outside was almost too much to bear and she knew they were hurling towards their climax fast.

As they moved, Elliot pushed Olivia further up the bed, until he was able to place his knees on the mattress. He spread his knees, keeping Olivia's thighs spread in the process, and the new position gave him a downward momentum as he thrust into her hot core with renewed vigor.

He was going to spill his seed inside her. She was going to smell of him for hours and she wrapped her arms tighter around his shoulders as he attached his mouth to her neck.

"El … El …" Olivia sighed, and he understood that she was warning him.

It was the same for him. Moving inside her like this was incredible. She'd been incredible every time but they were more one now than they had been before. They clicked on every level and the way her body was gripping him, massaging him from base to tip inside her, was something he'd never felt before. Not with Alex, who always urged him to go deeper still, and not with the other women he'd had before Alex and together with her. Olivia was unique in every way and she was letting him in, completely.

"I'm so close," he whispered in her ear.

His body was shaking, more than ready to blow but he needed to be sure she would follow.

"Go baby … just go," Olivia croaked out, and when he sped up she bit down on his shoulder.

The gasped and groaned as he pounded into her faster, but still making the most contact possible with all of her. Her moans, oh's and ah's were becoming louder and louder and his own grunts gradually turned into full cries as they teetered on the edge of bliss together.

"Oh yeees!" Olivia shrieked and Elliot took it as permission to let go.

A tidal wave of pleasure washed over Olivia and it took her breath away as she cried out in ecstasy. She could feel Elliot's body start to jerk a bit and then felt his thick cock pulsating inside her, only adding to her pleasure.

Elliot felt like he was flying as he pumped his seed deep inside her, wave after wave, and their cries became the most incredibly song of pleasure and satisfaction. He didn't care if their neighbors could hear them tonight. He cared even less what their spouses would think in the next room. Olivia was his entire world right now and he knew, after emptying himself completely inside her, that from now on, she would always have a part of him inside her. He was never going to give her up again.

Olivia's body shook and trembled underneath the weight of Elliot's muscular form and she could barely breathe as her orgasm slowly, very slowly subsided. Still, she never wanted him to get up. She wanted him right there, on top of her, inside her, all around her. She was never going to give him up again.

*SWING*

 **Not planning to make this story overly dramatic but will Alex and Trevor feel the same way about each other and their spouses as Elliot and Olivia?  
Next up, all of that syrup needs to come off. Let's head for the jacuzzi :)**


	21. Jacuzzi

**Apologies for the long wait but it takes time to really write out all the smut that floats around in my brain ...  
Well, it's time to rinse off all that sticky stuff … - JaneXalien will be so happy :) - but first, let's explain a little more about what happened that has made Olivia afraid to be alone with another man. This chapter is a little different from the others but I tried to make it sexy anyway.  
As for an actual storyline, I do have a little something planned. Just a small twist, that won't take away from the smutty character of the story.  
**

*SWING*

21.

Alex sighed after her husband had retreated into the other room with Olivia, and stretched her arms. Trevor snuggled up to her and kissed her shoulder when she lowered her arms.

"Trev, can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Anything," Trevor said, smiling adoringly at her.

"Why is Olivia afraid to be alone with a man other than you?"

Trevor pulled the blonde close to him and then reached for a blanket to pull over their naked bodies before telling her,

"You remember we used to have cheat nights separately before we started looking for fun together?"

"Yeah."

"Well, the last time Olivia went home with a guy, things went wrong."

"How wrong?"

Alex was instantly worried that Olivia had been hurt severely or had been traumatized for life. She was growing very fond of the brunette and the thought that something horrible might have happened to her, was difficult to swallow. She could tell it wasn't easy for Trevor either to tell her about it. Olivia was his wife, after all.

"Olivia always thought she was a great judge of character," Trevor told her. "Going home with the wrong man has shaken her confidence in that area a lot. That is why she always wants me around now. And I have to admit that I prefer it that way too. I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to her just because of our sexual appetites."

Alex was almost afraid to ask Trevor what exactly had happened. She was relieved when Trevor told her,

"She managed to get away in the end, but it was a very close call."

They heard the others talk softly and moan together and Alex smiled at her companion.

"I am so glad she's not afraid to be alone with Elliot like this."

"Me too," Trevor said. "I trust him."

Alex nodded but the sounds coming from the next room had grabbed her attention and she thought it was pretty exciting to listen in.

"You know," she said, drawing patterns on Trevor's broad chest, "we could go to the bathroom and rinse all of this sticky stuff off in the jacuzzi while we listen to Liv and El?"

Trevor groaned contently and she could tell he thought it was a great idea. They got up out of bed and Alex smiled when she felt the effects of their earlier activities between her legs. She was a bit sore but she loved the feeling. Just thinking about Trevor's huge dick could get her in the mood again instantly. She heard a familiar gasp coming from the other room and thought about her handsome husband. She couldn't be happier that he was so enchanted with Olivia, because it would mean she'd have a lot of access to Trevor.

The jacuzzi had filled up and Alex turned off the water as they both stepped in. It was a very spacious tub with seats all around, that could easily fit six people. Trevor supported her back as she stepped in, and she thought it was so sweet that he was such a gentleman. They lowered themselves in the hot water and both sighed contently. Alex added some oil to the water and then scooted close to Trevor, who had draped his arm behind her on the edge of the tub. She leaned her head back and rested it on his shoulder while they listened to their spouses. She giggled when Trevor started nibbling on her earlobe and bit her lip when his big hand covered her sensitive breast under water. Sounds of excitement from the other room distracted them both again and Trevor grinned.

"Your guy is definitely doing something right," he remarked.

Alex knew only too well what Elliot could do with dessert toppings and she had a very vivid image of Olivia's beautiful naked body, writhing under his touch. Olivia had no problem surrendering to Elliot and it made her wonder again.

"So what made that guy the wrong man to go home with Trev?" she asked Trevor softly.

Trevor kissed her bare shoulder and sighed.

"Do we have to talk about that?" he asked her. "It's disturbing. I still feel guilty about it."

"You? Why?"

Trevor shrugged.

"I don't know. We were both okay with our arrangement but … I had the most amazing time with a woman that night while Olivia was almost …"

Alex lifted her hand to caress Trevor's cheek. She hadn't meant to upset him. When Olivia's sounds of excitement became louder, they both smiled again. She was okay now.

"As soon as they got inside his apartment, he got rough with her, expecting her to like it."

"She doesn't like it rough?"

"She does, but not _that_ rough," Trevor said. "He really hurt her beyond what she normally tolerates during foreplay and sex."

"Did he … did they …"

She was almost afraid to hear the answer to her half-question.

"No. She managed to stop him by using one of his 'weapons' against him. Whipped him across the face with his own horse whip."

"Ouch."

"He deserved it," Trevor said, and she could tell the man was still angry about it. "He had cuffed one of her hands and she only had a minute to break free, get her clothes and get out of there before he'd be after her again. She still doesn't remember how she managed that, but she ended up half naked in the street. Anything could have happened to her there but thankfully, she managed to get dressed in an alley without being seen and then took a cab home."

"I am so sorry," Alex said, and when Trevor looked at her with his sad puppy eyes, she leaned in to kiss him tenderly.

Trevor moaned softly and gave in to her comfort, kissing her back slowly as if kissing away the bad memories, and Alex let one hand drift down his chest to find his dick under water. After a minute, they broke off the kiss, distracted again by the cries of pleasure floating into the bathroom from the other room. Alex felt Trevor getting hard again under her hand.

"I'm so glad she is comfortable with this again," Trevor sighed.

Alex continued to rub his growing erection while she asked him,

"Did she press charges against the man?"

Trevor shook his head.

"No."

His body was responding more and more to her touch and his breathing was becoming shallower when he leaned in to kiss her neck softly.

"Why not?"

"We both knew that it would be almost impossible to win because she came home with him willingly to have sex with him, and we feared that the man would sue Olivia back for scarring his face for life. She didn't want the publicity but she did see a therapist for a while to deal with the trauma."

"Did he ever contact her again?"

Trevor mumbled 'no' as he sucked the soft skin just below her ear between his lips. His hand had drifted down under water as well and his fingers were now toying with her clit. The feeling of his touch combined with the sounds from the next room, where Elliot and Olivia were clearly heading for an incredible climax, made her stomach clench. If she wasn't under water already, she was sure she would be dripping by now. The things this couple did to her …

Knowing Olivia's story made her care about the brunette even more and she could hardly wait for the others to join them in the jacuzzi. She and Trevor made out for a while and after things had gone quiet in the other room, the looked at each other.

"Should we call them to join us now?" Trevor asked, and Alex nodded.

"Yeah. I think we should."

Trevor pushed himself up until he was standing, and Alex let her eyes roam over his perfect form as he stepped out of the jacuzzi and walked over to the open door of the other bedroom. Her own husband was built like a tank but Trevor's body was amazing as well. So big and strong in every way.

"Liv, my love, would you and Elliot join us in the jacuzzi?" she heard Trevor ask and when he returned, smiling at her, she knew they were on their way.

Trevor's erection was impressive and Alex licked her lips. Trevor saw her watching him and stood in front of her after stepping into the water again, inviting her to put her mouth on him. Alex kissed his tip and let her tongue swirl around it, and Trevor grunted approvingly.

"Looks like they're ready for the next round," Elliot remarked as he and Olivia came in, and Alex smiled at him.

"Not without you honey," she told her husband, who quickly stepped into the hot water and then leaned in to kiss her.

Trevor sat down as well and looked at his wife, who was still partially covered in chocolate.

"You look like a treat," he told Olivia, who smiled at him lovingly. "Did you have fun?"

"Definitely," Olivia whispered before kissing him.

Alex smiled, watching the couple and found herself longing to touch Olivia too. She decided that there was nothing to be embarrassed about and scooted closer to Trevor. Elliot let her go immediately and Alex smiled inwardly, knowing that her husband had no idea what she was planning to do. She moved her face close to both Langans until they looked at her, and then placed her palm against Olivia's cheek.

Olivia smiled and bit her lower lip, then ran her tongue along her upper lip and moved closer to Alex. Alex wasn't sure who initiated the kiss but it was intense. Knowing what she knew about Olivia now, she wanted to make the other woman feel that she was completely safe with them. Olivia kissed her back hungrily and then moved into Trevor's lap so she could reach the blonde better. When they broke off the kiss for a moment, Alex looked into Olivia's brown eyes. They were the darkest she'd ever seen and the intensity of Olivia's gaze pulled her in. Trevor moved aside, allowing Olivia to sit between him and Alex, and their hands were on each other then.

"Why don't we get you cleaned up a little," Alex mumbled, looking down at Olivia's chest.

Both men decided that while the women were focused on each other, there was nothing wrong with touching their wives intimately as well. They caressed their backs and legs while both women started kissing each other again, and when Olivia moved her mouth down to Alex's breasts, the blonde gasped. She'd already been ready for another round but Olivia's hot mouth moved her in a way neither man could. If she could have Olivia's mouth on her body and Trevor's dick buried deep inside her, she'd be the happiest woman alive. Trevor had a different plan though, and moved behind Olivia, nudging her ass cheeks apart with his cock. Olivia released the nipple she'd been sucking on and looked behind her.

"You want anal baby?" she asked him.

"Whatever you prefer," Trevor answered.

"Go for it," she replied and she looked up at Alex then.

Alex moved one hand down to find Olivia's hot center and Olivia gasped when she pushed two slender fingers inside.

"I .. ah …" Olivia sighed.

"Maybe she should straddle you," Elliot interjected and Olivia smiled at him.

"You know me so well already," she said and Elliot took the opportunity to kiss her as well.

Olivia moved then to straddle Alex, and Trevor moved to kneel behind her.

Alex found Olivia's entrance again and pushed her fingers inside once more, while Trevor started to push into his wife from behind. He wasn't using a condom and Alex guessed it was because they were in the tub and he could wash up the instant he pulled out. Elliot wasn't in on their spontaneous threesome yet but he didn't seem to mind. From what she'd heard, her husband had been more than satisfied by Olivia earlier. She stopped worrying about him when Olivia started kissing her again. Trevor was moaning contently as he buried himself in his wife's ass while Alex enjoyed how tight that made Olivia's pussy around her fingers. Olivia's kisses were hot and passionate and Alex felt herself overwhelmed with a sense of belonging. She gasped into Olivia's mouth when she suddenly felt two very familiar thick fingers move between her folds and then push into her body.

Now Alex was pleasing Olivia, Elliot was pleasing Alex and Trevor was fucking Olivia from behind. Alex made a mental note to make it up to Elliot and then just let it all happen. Her fingers sped up as Elliot's fingers did, and Trevor's thrusts followed. Olivia threw her head back and just let herself enjoy it. Elliot used the opportunity to wrap his lips around one of her nipples and Alex did the same with Olivia's other breast. Olivia was the center of their world for now and she cried out the loudest when the sexual tension in all of their bodies grew.

"I love you baby," Trevor grunted.

"You're so delicious," Alex purred.

"This is perfect," Elliot rasped.

"I'm addicted to you all," Olivia sighed.

It was amazing to watch the brunette come undone and Alex couldn't stop looking at her as Olivia's face contorted with pleasure. She clamped down around her fingers and Alex could barely move them anymore. She didn't have to because Trevor was moving for both of them now. Alex's eyes slipped shut when she felt her own orgasm start to build, and when Elliot kissed her hard, knowing what lack of oxygen did to her climax, her body shook and convulsed around his fingers as she came. Trevor cried out as he spilled his seed inside his wife and a deliriously satisfying minute later, they were a heap of wet, tangled but oh so content limbs. Olivia let herself slip to the bottom of the tub as soon as Trevor had pulled out and Trevor sat back behind her, pulling her against his chest. Alex turned to her husband and kissed him deeply, knowing he was the only one still needing a release.

"I'm fine," he mumbled against her lips. "Just relax. This day is far from over."

And he was right. He was so right. This day was far from over.

*SWING*


	22. Looking at each other

**Sorry for the long wait, you guys! Olivia tells her story to Elliot now that Alex knows. See previous chapter for the details, which I won't repeat in full here.**

*SWING*

22.

Elliot groaned. His wife hadn't been kidding when she said it was his turn now. He had enjoyed pleasuring his wife in the tub while she pleasured Olivia, and he had been fine with Trevor jumping in. He loved making Alex squirm, and watching her with Olivia was a treat in itself. But what they were doing to him now was like a dream come true. It seemed that many of his fantasies were coming true or would soon be coming true. And this was definitely one of them.

Trevor was filming this time. He had stepped out of the tub and had wrapped a towel around his waist before grabbing the camera he and Olivia had brought. Both women were still in the jacuzzi, on their knees, while Elliot was now sitting on the edge of the tub with his back against the bathroom wall. And the two naked beauties were focused on his manhood like true porn stars.

Olivia was looking up at him seductively while taking his tip in her mouth and Alex dipped below her to suck on his balls. Their hot mouths felt incredible on his body and he had to fight to keep his eyes open. He wanted to enjoy every second of this and his eyes flicked from one woman to the other and back.

Olivia had closed her eyes and was sucking and licking him as if he was dinner. Alex caressed his thighs while sucking his balls and then ran her tongue up his shaft until she met Olivia's mouth.

He groaned even louder when both women started kissing each other and licking his tip simultaneously and he heard an appreciative grunt from Trevor as well. He looked at the other man, who was now standing next to him to film both women up close while they devoured him.

Elliot surrendered to the feelings then and let his eyes slip closed while his mouth dropped open. His pants became louder as the women intensified their actions, taking turns sucking him and licking each other too. He felt Olivia's breasts scrape his thigh and his cock jumped up, getting even bigger and harder.

"Oh baby," he heard Alex croak and when he opened his eyes, he saw her take him into her mouth completely. He couldn't believe how deep she was taking him in and when Olivia took one of his balls in her mouth and sucked gently, he thought he could blow any second. Olivia switched balls and then Alex moved up a bit so she could put her mouth on his shaft as well. Alex was still eating his tip alive while Olivia's tongue and full lips were caressing his shaft.

"Oh fuck," he grunted, knowing it wouldn't be long now.

How those guys in porn videos held out for what seemed like hours was beyond him. He was going to blow well within ten minutes. The sexiness of the blonde and the brunette on his body was just too much to handle. His knuckles were white because he was gripping the edge of the tub so hard while his body started to shake. Both women moved their mouths up again and kissed each other deeply while continuing to work on him with their hands.

"Girls," he grunted, reaching for Alex with one hand and grabbing her hair.

She gave him a sultry smile then and both women took his tip between their mouths again, licking him simultaneously. Olivia's hand drifted up his abdomen and chest until her fingers reached one of his nipples. Alex mirrored her actions and Elliot bucked up. The need to come was becoming unbearable. Then, Olivia and Alex took quick turns taking him into their mouths as if they had practiced beforehand. They were completely in sync and kept going until he finally came with a string of loud grunts and swear words. Olivia and Alex both caught his cum with their tongues and lips and licked him as well as each other, lapping up his bodily fluids as if it was whipped cream.

Trevor was sporting a nice bulge underneath his towel by now but Elliot was completely spent. His body was still experiencing aftershocks after the intense release while both women kept kissing and licking his body, and he wished he could slide back into the water now and sleep.

The women made room for him as if reading his mind and he sighed contently when he lowered himself in the tub again. He kissed both women deeply and then dropped his head back, mumbling,

"I'm done ladies. That was perfect."

Alex giggled and looked at Olivia and Trevor.

"Done? I don't think so," she said suggestively. "But why don't we order some dinner first? I'm sure we can have some more fun with my darling Elliot later on."

Elliot closed his eyes and relaxed, and Trevor joined all of them in the jacuzzi again after getting them fresh drinks. They made a toast to perfect sex and all laughed and then drank some more.

*SWING*

They ordered Chinese food and had a relaxed dinner in the living room and the conversation flowed pleasantly easily. Olivia, wrapped in one of Alex's soft white robes, was relieved that they actually had a lot to talk about and it wasn't just sex that kept them together. Elliot and Alex were really great people to be around and they had a lot of interesting subjects to discuss. They were equally interested in their hobbies and while they tried not to talk shop too much, they did touch on a few interesting court cases. Alex didn't feel left out at all, fortunately.

Olivia sat close to the blonde in the middle of the couch with Elliot on her other side and Trevor on Alex's other side. Seated like true swingers, she thought with a grin. The men were both wearing a black robe, matching the whites of the women. Since Trevor was so tall, Elliot's robe didn't even cover his knees. Trevor didn't care though, and let his robe hang loosely open. Both women glanced at his toned abdomen from time to time, and the dark pubic hair that was exposed just above the loose sash. Olivia thought she'd even caught Elliot looking a few times and the mere idea made her body react. What they couldn't try out if the men weren't averse to touching each other … the possibilities would be endless.

They had another drink after dinner and Olivia felt herself getting a little tipsy. Trevor winked at her, recognizing the signs, and she stuck out her tongue at him. She knew she could get a little crazy when intoxicated but she felt safe with this group. As if reading her mind, Alex said,

"I am glad you're feeling so comfortable with me and Elliot, Olivia."

Olivia looked at her husband, who admitted immediately,

"I told Alex about your last cheat night."

"Oh," Olivia responded, unsure of what else to say.

Did she mind that Alex knew? Not really. She looked at Elliot, who was looking at her inquisitively. He didn't know yet, apparently.

"Maybe I should fill Elliot in then," she said quietly.

Elliot put a comforting hand on her thigh and both Alex and Trevor did the same. Olivia smiled and looked around the little group. She knew she could tell her story here and not be judged, and so she did. She could hear Elliot's breathing pick up a little while she told him quietly how her last date night had gone so horribly wrong.

"Did you press charges?" he said, his voice hoarse with emotion.

Olivia shook her head.

"It was a classic he said / she said, and Trevor and I really didn't want the publicity."

Elliot looked straight at Trevor, anger flashing across his face.

"It was her choice," Trevor stressed immediately. "If she had wanted to prosecute, we would have. I'd hung him out to dry, conviction or no conviction."

Olivia put her hand over Elliot's on her thigh.

"It's true El. Trevor wasn't worried about his own reputation for a second. I chose not to pursue it. But I've never wanted to be alone with a man other than Trevor again."

She turned her head just when Elliot leaned in to kiss her softly on the cheek. The kiss landed on her lips instead, and she whispered,

"Until now."

Elliot groaned softly and kissed her again, moving his hand from her thigh up her torso until he squeezed her breast. Olivia arched into his touch and could feel Elliot's anger at what had happened to her being transformed into passion. She felt Alex's hand on her shoulder, and then the blonde pulled her robe aside so Elliot could cup her exposed breast. He was passionate but tender with her and when he pushed her onto her back on the couch, she barely registered that Alex and Trevor had moved away. Elliot took off his own robe and then he was on her again, covering as much of her naked skin as possible with his own.

Trevor had moved to an armchair and Alex sat down in his lap so they could watch the couple on the couch together.

"She really trusts him," Alex whispered and Trevor nodded.

"She does. She's come along way and has healed so much. And they .. are so sexy together," Trevor whispered back and Alex looked at him.

He wasn't just looking at his wife. He was definitely checking out Elliot as well. Alex loved the idea and felt herself get aroused at the thought of both men in new roles in their foursome. When she moved her hand between her and Trevor's bodies, he moved with her willingly, helping her free his cock from his robe. She then pulled her own robe up and sat in Trevor's lap again, inviting him to take her just like this. It felt incredible to feel his thick, long cock move between her legs and her lower lips and she could feel him grow hard underneath her. They continued watching the couple on the couch while Trevor slowly entered her from below, his big hands finding her sensitive breasts and massaging them while she started riding him slowly.

Elliot was trying to get the images of Olivia being hurt against her will out of his head. She was so soft and willing underneath him, but someone had hurt her anyway. He wanted to kill the guy and if he ever found out who he was, he probably would. He wanted to make love to Olivia to take the pain away. She seemed so carefree and uninhibited but he knew now that she wouldn't just do anything with anyone. She had her limits and he was grateful and honored that he was allowed to be a part of her sex life. And that her husband was letting him. He looked up and saw his wife in Trevor's lap, riding him while they were both facing the couch. He could see the man slide into Alex and he swallowed hard. Olivia looked at what he was looking at, and whispered,

"That looks amazing."

"You wanna do that too?" he asked her, looking down at the beautiful brunette underneath him.

She bit her lip and nodded and she seemed almost shy to admit it, but if she wanted to mirror the position of their spouses so she could look at them, that was what they were going to do. They sat up and he heard Alex groan when she realized what they were doing. Once Olivia was in his lap, facing away from him while kneeling on the couch, he moved one hand between her legs to feel how wet she was.

"I'm soaking baby," she told him huskily, her eyes trained on Trevor's cock sliding in and out of Alex's wet pussy.

She hissed when he slid his cock between her slick folds and put her hand over him.

"Liv," he sighed and she rubbed him a little harder, pressing him against her tender flesh in the process.

"In me," she said and he was only too happy to oblige.

Alex and Trevor had a head start, but Olivia seemed eager to follow their lead quickly.

Both men looked around the women in their laps to see what their counterparts were doing. The four of them were so sexy and horny all the time, that they hardly needed any toys to have the best evening together.

Alex was speeding up a little, making Trevor go deeper and deeper and Olivia sighed, watching her husband's long cock move inside the blonde while feeling Elliot's thickness fill her up inside. Trevor's hands were on Alex's breasts and Elliot's on Olivia's breasts. The women looked at each other and smiled, and then groaned when the men bucked up a little harder.

"Oh Alex," Olivia croaked, and the blonde felt a new surge of arousal hit her body.

Next time they did this, she wanted to be closer to the other couple so she could touch them.

"Liv," Elliot sighed behind her and the tone of his voice told her he was getting closer already.

"Oh yeah baby," she answered.

The slick sounds of wet flesh meshing together and asses slapping on thighs filled the room but it was soon drowned out by the sound of their pants and moans as they each came closer and closer to another climax.

Trevor moved his hands down to grip Alex's hips and tilted his own hips to hit her sweet spot. She shrieked his name and her body started shaking, and he knew she was about to blow. He looked at Elliot's thick cock pushing up into his wife's pussy and faltered. He was going to come too.

Elliot covered Olivia's pussy with one large hand and felt himself slide into her between his fingers. Feeling Olivia and himself while watching Alex come apart around Trevor's cock was his undoing and he grunted loudly several times as he emptied himself deep inside Olivia once more. The other couple was also crying out in ecstasy and then Olivia finally joined their song of bliss, groaning "ogodogodogodyeees," several times as she pushed herself down on Elliot, prolonging her own pleasure as well as his.

"So good, still so good," she whispered when she leaned back and rested her back against Elliot's solid chest.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her trembling body close to him. They were both still feeling little aftershocks of pleasure and he wanted to stay inside her just a little longer. After what had happened to her, she was a true miracle. Beautiful, intelligent and sensitive as well as trusting and open. And on top of that, she was a sex goddess. If he had to describe Olivia in one word, she was perfect.

*SWING*

 **A little more story starting soon but I just get carried away when they get naked. Let me know what you think?**


	23. Sharing the toy

23.

It was hard to stop once they were together and the foursome continued exploring their options well into the evening. They didn't bother putting any clothes back on in between rounds and happily walked around the apartment naked. Different couples found each other a few more times and at one point Elliot found himself watching both women cuddling on the bed in their sex room while he lounged in one of two single arm chairs in the room with a drink. He wasn't sure where Trevor was but it didn't matter.

Alex had gotten them some scented oil and their bodies were slick with it as they moved on the bed together, skin on skin, their breasts meshing together and their legs tangled. He wished he could put his hands between them and be covered in breasts and smooth skin but they were a treat to watch together and he decided not to interrupt them. Instead, he put one of his legs over the armrest of his chair while his other foot was on the floor. His cock was already standing to attention again and with his legs spread like this, it was on full display. The women couldn't be bothered though. He saw they had their own toys and were oblivious of the perpetually horny cop watching them.

Olivia was sitting up on her knees and grinned when Alex showed her the toy she would like to use. Elliot recognized it as one his wife had used on him before and he groaned softly. It had taken some time before he'd let his wife convince him to try it, but once she had given him his first anal experience, he was all in. The one the girls were going to use now, was the largest he'd taken in the ass so far. So far, he'd never let a man fuck him that way, but he'd let Alex have her way with him several times since, and had even let another woman do it on a swing date while that woman's husband sucked his dick and Alex rode the husband. They should try that with this couple some time ...

He swallowed hard when he saw that Alex was fitting Olivia with the two-way, so the brunette was going to fuck the blonde instead of the other way around. He gripped his cock and pumped it a few times, not that he really needed it. He was already rock hard again. The Langans were definitely doing wonders for his libido and they were setting new orgasm records today.

Alex kissed Olivia deeply and both women lost themselves in the kiss for a while. Just then, Trevor came into the bedroom and grinned when he saw the activity on the bed. His gaze then fell on Elliot's body. The way Trevor looked away quickly told Elliot that the man wasn't unaffected by him. He knew it was only sexual, nothing more, but it was interesting. They had looked at each other during sex with the women before so there was no need to look away. He saw Trevor's long dick starting to respond to what he was seeing and decided not to look away. The man really was huge. Elliot was perfectly happy with his own package and no woman had ever had complaints about it, but he wasn't blind. Trevor had at least an inch on him, if not more. It suited the rest of his tall body. When Trevor looked around for a place to sit to watch the girls, Elliot pointed at the second arm chair. Trevor walked over and then smirked at Elliot. He sat down mirroring Elliot's position exactly and Elliot smirked as well. The chairs were in the corners of the room nearest the foot of the bed. Both chairs were facing the bed but were tilted towards each other a bit too so the men had a perfect view of the women as well as each other.

*SWING*

The women finally noticed their audience and Alex moved to the middle of the bed, sitting up on her knees. She bit her lip when she saw both men clearly aroused, watching her intently, and then gave away a small show, moving sensually as if she was dancing on her knees, while caressing her entire body with both hands.

"You're stunning Lex," Olivia mumbled, sitting across from her with her back to the men, completely ignoring them.

Alex then lay on her back and spread her legs, moving her fingers between her slick folds.

"Fuck me, Liv," she said huskily and to her delight, Trevor grunted while his cock jumped up.

"Looks like we don't need any lube," Olivia observed, touching Alex intimately with one hand while pumping the purple strapon suggestively with the other. "You're still dripping with your husband's cum."

"Yeah," Alex sighed, remembering how Elliot had pounded into her on the kitchen counter earlier.

Olivia kneeled between her legs and dipped down, lapping up the fluids collecting between Alex's lower lips, savoring the taste of Elliot mingled with the taste of Alex. She even smelled a hint of Trevor on Alex and suddenly she couldn't wait to fuck the blonde herself. Knowing that the men were watching gave it an extra dimension and she was going to give them quite a show. Being dominant came naturally to her and Alex was like putty in her hands at the moment. She scooted forward, nudging Alex's ass with her knees while placing her hands next to Alex's torso. Alex arched her back, offering her pert titties to her brunette lover and Olivia latched onto one of her nipples eagerly. The thick purple strapon tapped Alex's stomach while she devoured the blonde's breasts and it gave Olivia some welcome pressure from her end of the two-way. They both moaned and Alex reached up to knead Olivia's full breasts.

"You're perfect Liv," Alex whispered.

Olivia smiled and then kissed the blonde passionately, draping her body over hers. Alex spread her legs even wider to accommodate her and her eagerness spurred Olivia on. They didn't need much foreplay. The entire afternoon and evening was tantalizing and stimulating and sex was in the air. When she lined the big dildo up with Alex's waiting pussy, the blonde stretched her arms over her head and gripped the headboard of the bed. Olivia kissed her neck and chest while moving into position, pushing the tip of the dildo in slowly.

All four of them groaned as the dildo went in and Olivia felt the thick end that was inside her body give her some welcome pressure inside. When she pushed herself up on her arms while thrusting her hips forward, she was overcome with a powerful feeling. Alex's body shook beneath her and she thrust again, fucking deep into the blonde. _This must be what Elliot feels when he fucks her_ , she thought and images of his strong muscular form filled her brain as she found a pace. She looked at the beautiful woman squirming beneath her and could already feel the pressure start to build in her own body. She pounded harder and faster and when Alex pulled her legs up and wrapped them around her waist, the new angle made them both cry out in pleasure.

*SWING*

Trevor was rubbing his cock and squeezing his balls while watching his wife fuck another woman. She was amazing. She was physically strong and fit and was pounding into the blonde relentlessly by now. The other man in the room was fisting himself as well, but wasn't jerking off. He was just watching and smiling. For some reason, Trevor tried to hold back as well. It was so sexy to watch the women and he didn't want to focus on himself right now. It must be the same for Elliot, he thought. When Elliot looked at him, studying him without any shame, Trevor felt his body respond. He knew he wasn't attracted to men in a gay way, but the other man did affect him from time to time. He was built like a tank and while he was undoubtedly able to ravage a woman, he was always sensitive to his bed partner's needs as well. Trevor fixed his gaze on the purple dildo plunging into Alex's wet pussy again, but he stayed aware of Elliot's naked presence the whole time.

Alex was going to come. He could tell. He already knew the signs in the blonde and when Olivia stopped moving suddenly, he knew his wife did too.

"Oh, don't stop," Alex begged and Olivia smiled down at her, her body covering the blonde's completely now.

Olivia kissed Alex softly.

"I love to fuck you baby," she said huskily. "I just don't want it to end yet."

Alex groaned and dropped her feet to the mattress so she could push her hips up to meet Olivia's.

"If you don't finish me off …" she started, but Olivia cut her off with a searing kiss while wiggling her hips, stimulating all kinds of sweet spots for both of them.

"Gah!" Alex gasped when she pulled her mouth away from Olivia's. "Move Liv."

"Make me," Olivia challenged, and both Trevor and Elliot sat up a little straighter.

Alex started to play-fight Olivia and after a minute of panting and giggling, the purple dildo slipped out of her pussy.

"Oh no," Alex sighed, clearly wanting the toy back inside her body, but when Olivia made her next move, she cried out again.

Olivia pulled back and sat up on her knees. She then sat back and dragged Alex towards he and onto her lap, wrapping Alex's legs around her own waist again. She pushed the dildo down then and plunged forward, pushing the dildo into Alex's ass in one smooth movement while pushing two slender fingers into her pussy.

Alex let out a string of curse words, that were soon replaced with purrs and moans when Olivia started fucking her ass with the dildo and her pussy with her fingers. Olivia was becoming vocal too and Trevor wished he could sit behind her and touch her so she would experience even more pleasure. He decided what the hell and stood up. Elliot raised an eyebrow but the detective was soon reassured when Trevor stood behind his wife and only touched her shoulders with his hands while sucking on a particularly sensitive spot behind her right ear.

"Oh yeah," Olivia sighed, closing her eyes while continuing to fuck Alex.

She went faster again and her cries became louder too.

"Yeah … yeah … ah … yes … yes … yes! Yes! YES!"

Trevor's cock felt like it might explode but he resisted the urge to push it into Olivia's ass. He merely continued sucking her neck until both women reached their climax together.

Alex's body shook violently and her toes curled up and she cried out all of their names.

"Liv! Trev! El! I love you guys! I love you guuuuuuuuuys!"

Olivia came, panting quietly, her body shaking as she leaned back against her husband's chest, enjoying how her end of the two-way stayed hard and thick inside her. She just sighed 'oh my oh my oh my" after coming down from her high.

Trevor helped both women get rid of the toy and then looked at Elliot, who was now standing next to him, holding out his hand.

"You want it?" Trevor asked, half-hoping the man was joking.

Elliot just nodded, took the dildo and returned to his chair. The women lay down on the bed, snuggling a little together but also watching what Elliot was doing.

"From my ass to his," Alex whispered and Trevor's stomach clenched.

Was Elliot really going to use the purple toy on himself? Trevor sat down on the foot of the bed and they all watched as Elliot draped one leg over the armrest of the chair again, spit in one hand, lubricated his ass hole and then pushed the dildo in with one hand while fisting his cock with the other.

"Go baby," Alex whispered behind him and Trevor glanced at Olivia.

She was fascinated as well and licked her lips when Elliot spread his legs further, closing his eyes and giving in to his needs.

Trevor couldn't help it. He grabbed his cock too and started pumping it while he watched Elliot give himself anal while jerking off. Elliot's eyes were still closed and it helped him overcome his embarrassment at jerking off on the sight of another man.

"So sexy," he heard Olivia mumble and he didn't know if she meant Elliot or him; and he didn't care. She was right. This was sexy. Elliot used the thick end that had just been inside Olivia to jam the long end into his body all the way, and his back arched off the chair. He had to be close. Trevor wasn't too far away from another release either and grunted as he felt the beginnings of another wildfire in his lower half. Elliot groaned louder too and then whispered,

"Ah yeah …"

His white cum came out in waves and his body jerked as he spilled his seed all over his hand, his abdomen and the chair. Trevor followed instantly, squirting all over his fingers and onto the floor. Both men breathed heavily as their orgasms tore through them, and Alex and Olivia found each other in a deep, erotic kiss to celebrate their husband's pleasure together.

*SWING*

 **A/N I know I keep saying there's a little story line coming but this just came out … Hope you didn't mind? Also, I'd like to know if my readers are or aren't interested in more interaction between the two men. I have to admit I've never written anything like that before but I was just wondering. Let me know in a review or a personal message on FF dot net? Thank you for reading.**


	24. Unexpected

**So, after a little detour writing an unhinged parody, I have now returned to this story.**

 **Unfortunately, I've had to shut off automatic approval of guest reviews. Do keep 'em coming though. They will appear after approval.**

 **Alright, on with a little story line in this smutty crackfic …**

*SWING*

24.

After a very satisfying day for all for of them, the Langans had finally gone home. Elliot and Alex lay cuddled up together in their marital bed, quietly talking about how hot the Langans were and how they were already looking forward to their next encounter. Elliot, having the most unpredictable schedule, would be on the lookout for an evening or a weekend, and they would meet up at Olivia and Trevor's place again.

"They are both almost too hot to be true," Alex said before kissing her husband softly on the lips.

"Yeah. I'm so glad there's no jealousy at all between us," Elliot said, kissing her cheek while toying with one of her nipples under the covers.

"Why would there be jealousy?" Alex asked, caressing his cheek. "Because you and Olivia are so intense?"

Elliot gave a half-shrug. "Maybe."

"Well, she and I are pretty intense too, you know."

He chuckled.

"I noticed! Everyone noticed."

Alex grinned widely, remembering how good it had felt to be taken by the beautiful brunette.

"But I know what you mean," she admitted. She wasn't blind to the special connection between Elliot and Olivia after all. "And I'm glad there is no jealousy either. Gives me free access to that incredible cock of Trevor's."

Elliot grinned and kissed his wife again, moving his hand from her nipple to her ass to pull her hips into him.

"Gotta admit he's pretty impressive," he mumbled against her lips.

"Do you think he'd be interested in playing with you?" Alex asked, sensing what her husband was thinking. "Because I've seen you look at him."

"He was looking at me, too," Elliot said.

Alex laughed out loud.

"Yeah well, you were pretty hard to miss baby. Taking that toy from my ass and shoving it up your own? That was so hot!"

"He actually got off on it, didn't he?"

"Yeah. He did."

"Maybe we can ease him into it a little together," Elliot suggested.

"That's a great idea El. And I'm sure Olivia will be fine with it too."

"She really trusts us. That's pretty amazing after what she's been through."

"It is," Alex agreed. "If I ever come across the guy that hurt her …"

"Same baby," Elliot said, pulling his wife against his chest and nuzzling his nose in her blonde hair. "Nobody touches her or you and gets away with it."

"Are you going to try and track him down?"

Elliot shrugged again.

"Mabye."

"Just be careful, okay?"

"Always, Lex. Always. Nothing can keep me from coming home to you."

*SWING*

After taking a shower together, Olivia and Trevor finally rolled into bed as well.

"There's no place like home," Olivia whispered when she nuzzled her nose against Trevor's warm chest and kissed it.

Trevor pulled the covers over their naked bodies and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"I agree. But those two can call me anytime."

Olivia chuckled.

"Me too baby. I just can't get enough of either of them."

"You and Alex are pretty hot together Liv."

"Who would have thought," Olivia mused, turning around in Trevor's arms so he was spooning her.

"Yeah. At first I thought you'd be all over Elliot all the time. You two have a special something, right?"

"We do," Olivia admitted immediately. "But we travel in a pack, right? All four of us? I don't want any kind of jealousy between us. I still want you as much as ever and Alex is such a welcome addition to my sex life too."

"I know baby," Trevor assured her, kissing her shoulder blade. "I love you as much as ever too. Alex is just so unique. She lets me go all out, deeper than I've ever been inside a woman."

"I'm happy for you Trev. Looks like we have four winners in this arrangement."

They were quiet for a few moments, just breathing together in their warm bed and thinking about all the things they'd done that day. Olivia felt Trevor's dick against her lower back, getting semi-hard, and she asked him,

"What are you thinking about now?"

When Trevor didn't answer her immediately, she had a thought.

"Elliot was hot too, wasn't he, when he put that dildo in his own ass."

"Yeah," Trevor said quietly.

When he didn't say anything else, Olivia turned around again so she was facing her husband.

"It's okay if that turns you on, Trev. That's totally okay with me, alright?"

Trevor nodded and looked into her eyes.

"I know baby. And I know you have more experience than me with a lot of things, and you're okay with a lot of things."

"Just because something is new, doesn't mean you can't try it," Olivia encouraged him. "I'm pretty sure Elliot would be up for some experimenting."

Trevor bit his lip and looked away, then pulled his wife closer to him and told her,

"I think he did it intentionally, to make me watch."

"Maybe he did. Why don't we ask him next time?" Olivia suggested. "See what he says? I can assure you he is a very attentive lover. He'd never hurt you or anyone of us."

Trevor smiled but Olivia could tell the thought of Elliot in the capacity of 'lover' was still a bit awkward for him. Maybe they should just take baby steps and do something together first, and not push Trevor towards Elliot too much. She decided to discuss it with Elliot the next time they were together.

*SWING*

That time came sooner than anyone of them had expected.

On Monday morning, Olivia's boss called her into his office and closed the door behind her. She always hated it when he did that because she hated being alone with another man, but she said nothing. Her boss gestured at the chair opposite his desk, inviting her to sit down, and then sat down behind the desk. She looked at him, wondering why he'd called her in. She didn't remember making any dumb mistakes recently and when he picked up a paper and smiled at her, she raised her eyebrows.

"Ms. Benson, I have good news for you. Because of your hard work and outstanding results as an assistant to several of our ADA's and the DA himself, and filling in for an ADA from time to time in court with impressive results, we have decided to offer you your own spot as ADA in Manhattan. If you want it of course."

Olivia was stunned and her face probably showed it. She hadn't seen a promotion coming at all, and frankly, she hadn't even thought about it lately. Her mind was either on the job at hand or with her husband and their two new lovers. But she jumped at the chance of becoming an ADA herself, and quickly told her boss,

"If I want it? Yes, I want it! What's the position?"

"Well, since your work is particularly good on cases dealing with sex crimes, we would like to assign you to the Special Victims Unit."

Olivia made sure the smile stayed pasted on her face but she instantly realized she was being assigned to Elliot's unit. It wasn't that she wouldn't be happy to see him more often, but she wondered if it would be uncomfortable for the two of them. When her boss stood up to shake her hand and congratulate her, she thanked him and hoped she would have some time to digest the news. But then her boss suggested they head right over to the 1-6 so he could introduce her. She couldn't refuse and she felt a little jittery when they walked into the building. She hadn't had a chance to send a text in their group chat, so Elliot had no idea she was coming over.

She was excited about the opportunity to be a real ADA. The times she'd filled in for other ADA's had been great. She loved being on the frontline, not only preparing cases but actually handling them herself. And each time she'd come home after a win in court, sex with Trevor had been amazing. It was the same for him when he scored a win. After a loss, they comforted each other and were good together too, but after win they were ecstatic and their orgasms were off the charts. She couldn't wait to unleash that side of her in their foursome.

Olivia swallowed hard when they entered the squad room of the SVU. She immediately spotted Elliot's broad shoulders. His back was turned to them but as soon as her boss raised his voice and asked for everyone's attention, he swung his chair around and locked eyes with her.

She registered his surprise and admired the way he covered it up immediately, and slipped into his professional mode. Her boss introduced her to all the detectives and she shook hands with them. One of them, introduced to her as John Munch, bowed for her and kissed her hand. She smiled at him, determining he was harmless, but she saw Elliot stand up a little taller from the corner of her eye. She made eye contact with him briefly and gave him a small, reassuring smile. Elliot's Captain, Donald Cragen, gave her a tour of the squad room and then asked the detectives to brief her on any open cases that they expected to go to trial soon. Olivia managed to focus on the job at hand and so did Elliot. They could do this, she decided. Why wouldn't they be able to work together?

*SWING*

Munch and his partner Jeffries were sent out to chase a lead, and Elliot suddenly found himself alone with Olivia and his partner Fin. Fin was working on cross-checking a list of names with car owners of a certain brand of car, and Elliot stared at Olivia, who had sat down in Jeffries' chair to go over the case notes she'd received so far. He couldn't believe she was here and had been assigned to his unit, and couldn't help wondering how long she had known this. He wanted to ask her, but couldn't very well do it in front of Fin.

So he tried to get some work done, and tried to answer any questions Olivia had about their cases without looking at her too much.

When Olivia asked where the restrooms were, he finally used the opportunity to spend a moment alone with her, offering to show her the way. Fin was still engrossed in his list and ignored them as they walked off.

As soon as they were inside the restroom area, Elliot grabbed Olivia's arm and asked her,

"Why didn't you tell me you had been assigned to my unit. Does Trevor know?"

Olivia pulled her arm from his grasp and hissed,

"I didn't know it myself until the last minute and then my boss dragged me over here immediately. There was no time to let anyone know."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh!"

Elliot looked at her then, seeing the indignant look in her eyes, and he stepped closer to her, the corners of his mouth tugging up.

"What?" Olivia asked defiantly, backing up until her back hit the tiled wall behind her, but he could tell that his proximity was affecting her.

"I'm seeing a whole new side of you," Elliot said softly, stepping close to her again.

"I'm in work mode," Olivia said, "or I'm supposed to be."

She offered a smile then too, and when Elliot placed his hands on her hips, she did the same, wrapping her fingers around his waist and pulling him closer.

"Someone could walk in at any time," Elliot said, his eyes darkening a bit because Olivia was pulling his hips into hers.

"Well, I guess we should make it quick then," she said suggestively.

She had tried to stay in work mode but the truth was, she'd been lusting for Elliot for a while now while she had pretended to read notes. She knew his body and his taste too well not to respond to him and she was relieved it was the same for him.

"What about Alex and Trevor?" Elliot asked, although his cock was already getting hard at the thought of taking Olivia fast and hard up against the wall.

Olivia dropped her head back and sighed. They really shouldn't be doing this. Hadn't she just assured Trevor that the four of them would always travel as a pack? But standing so close to Elliot, she couldn't think straight so instead of answering Elliot, she kissed him.

Elliot groaned softly and closed his eyes, letting her soft lips and determined tongue seduce him and he stopped thinking also. His hands moved down Olivia's thighs until he could pull her skirt up while Olivia's hands went for his belt and zipper, never breaking the intimate kiss. To save time, they only moved the pieces of clothing that were in their way. Elliot slipped his fingers inside Olivia's panties and moved the fabric aside while she freed his erection from his boxer briefs and moved his tip to her entrance. On her high heels, she was just the right height and Elliot pushed into her then while lifting one of her legs up.

Olivia succumbed to the pleasure and closed her eyes, dropping her head back again. Elliot's mouth latched on to her neck and they moved as one, fast and hard, trying desperately not to make a sound. All thoughts of using the ladies room had been forgotten and the pressure inside her body that Elliot's thick cock was creating was stimulating to no end.

"Liv," Elliot whispered to let her know he was close.

"Yes," she whispered back. "Oh yes."

She wanted to cry out when her orgasm washed over her, making her lower half tingle so hard that she thought she would drop to the floor. But Elliot had an iron grip on the leg he was still holding up, and Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on while Elliot continued thrusting into her until he emptied himself deep inside her.

"Aaah, aaah, aah," he sighed, seeing stars at the intense release as his body jerked.

Olivia was the only one who could make him come this fast and he wished he could take her in his arms and kiss her until they both fell asleep. But they were at work, in the restroom and they could get caught any moment, so he pulled out carefully.

Olivia gasped. She was sensitive all over and instantly missed the feeling of being filled up by Elliot. She slumped against the wall and watched while Elliot quickly rearranged his clothes. He kissed her softly then and asked her,

"Will you be alright in here, Ms. Benson?"

Olivia smiled against his lips.

"Yes, thank you detective Stabler. I think I can manage from here."

"See you in a few."

"Okay."

Elliot quickly left and Olivia finally ducked into a stall to clean herself up and use the toilet. She pulled her panties down and sat down, resting her flushed face in her hands. She took a few deep breaths and tried to calm her body down. Then the reality of what she had just done sank in and she hid her face in her hands again. She whispered,

"Oh my god, what have we done?"

*SWING*

 **A little cliffhanger here. Will they tell the others? And if so, how will they react? Or will this be a secret for a while? Should it be? To be continued.**


	25. Secret

**A few readers have expressed concern about the turn this story is taking. Rest assured, a secret between two of the four is only meant to add some drama. Stick with me to see how it all pans out.**

*SWING*

25.

Elliot felt guilty. He'd tried to resist but Olivia hadn't let him go. He wasn't going to blame her though. It always took two to tango and he could have tried harder to resist her. He wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to resist her but he wasn't going to put what had happened just on her.

When Olivia returned to the squad room, he could see she'd been crying. No one else would notice but he did. He knew her well already, and it only made him feel worse. After talking to a few people, Olivia took her notes and went back to the DA's office. She didn't say goodbye to him personally, just waved at everyone in general and then took off. He decided to send her a text, unsure if she'd even want to respond.

 _Can we talk before we go home? E._

She didn't respond so after wrapping up for the day, he went home to Alex, still not knowing if Olivia was going to tell Trevor what had happened. It made him feel insecure.

Alex had a late dinner on the table and they ate together quietly. As usual, they snuggled on the couch in front of the TV after dinner, and Alex was her usual happy self. They kissed and cuddled for a while but, also as usual, it soon turned into more. Maybe he could get rid of the guilty feeling this way, Elliot figured, and he did everything he could think of to give his wife a good time.

Alex wasn't complaining. She had noticed that her husband was a little quiet, but other than that, she liked how responsive he suddenly was when she started rubbing him over his dress pants. She grinned when she felt his erection, straining against the fabric of his clothes, and was only too happy to free it. After undoing Elliot's pants and tugging his underwear down, Alex kneeled between her husband's legs and wrapped her lips around his tip. Elliot groaned and bucked up, already rock hard and Alex smiled. No matter who they slept with, they'd never get enough of each other either.

Elliot suddenly sat up and pulled her up so he could kiss her passionately. Alex moaned when he continued kissing her deeply while moving his hands underneath her top until he was cupping her breasts. Elliot was really on a roll, and minutes later, he had her naked and writing on the couch while he went down on her.

Alex grabbed his head with both hands and pushed her hungry pussy into his face, enjoying every flick of his tongue and every little bite. Elliot's arms reached around her legs and his fingers played with her nipples. Alex cried out in pleasure, her entire body reeling with what he was doing to her. His passion was contagious and after an almost paralyzing orgasm had ripped through her body, Alex decided to turn the tables.

Elliot felt like he didn't deserve Alex's body tonight. He wanted to please her but she was intent on returning the favor. He could never deny his wife anything and she rode him fast and hard until he cried out her name.

"Al! Fuck Al! Oh … so good. So good. Oh Alexandra."

Alex came again at the sound of her full name and then collapsed on her husband's chest, panting. After catching her breath, she kissed his chest and whispered,

"That was amazing Elliot."

Elliot put a hand against her cheek to lift her head, and when she looked at him, he kissed her sweetly on the lips, his cock still buried deep inside her.

"I love you Alexandra. Never forget that."

Alex smiled and kissed him back.

"I know baby. And I love you too."

*SWING*

Olivia didn't know what to do. She'd never kept anything a secret from her husband. They had always given each other a full report of their cheat nights. But this was different. Trevor hadn't known she was meeting another man, and she wasn't sure if it would make a difference that it had been Elliot.

It would never have happened like that with someone other than Elliot, she was sure of that. But still, she felt guilty about having sex with him without Trevor's knowledge. That was actually cheating, wasn't it? So she should tell him as soon as possible. Or not?

What if Elliot wasn't telling Alex? Wouldn't they get into trouble? They hadn't discussed it and Olivia wished now that she hadn't ignored Elliot's text message. They should have discussed how and when they were going to break it to the others. But by now, she felt that it was too late. She and Trevor had finished their takeout and were currently making out on the couch to celebrate her promotion to ADA, and Trevor already had his hand inside her panties.

"Oh baby, you're so wet already," he said huskily, looking up at her with his puppy eyes.

"Only for you my love," she said, not wanting to break his heart.

"Well, somehow I doubt that," Trevor quipped with a wink, "but I know what you're saying. I love you too, Liv."

They kissed and Olivia gave in to the moment, needing to feel close to her husband and needing to show him how much she loved him. They stripped each other of their clothes slowly and Olivia was very much aware that they were making love instead of just having sex. She wanted to make love to Trevor but the entire time, she was aware that she was keeping something from him. Olivia rode her husband, taking him in as deep as her body would allow, knowing it was what he needed. His long cock was deep inside her, up to the point that it was becoming painful for her, but the way her body stimulated his tip was worth the pain. Especially tonight.

"Oh baby," Trevor sighed. "the things you do to me."

Olivia smiled down at him and sped up, needing him to come for her. Trevor knew her well and his big hands on her hips guided her movements while he said softly,

"You too baby."

But this was all for Trevor. She was trying to love her guilt away and she closed her eyes so he wouldn't see the conflicted emotions in them. Trevor would only be able to hold out for so long and when she tilted her hips back she heard him groan. His cock got even harder and larger inside her and he was about to blow.

"I love you Trevor," Olivia sighed and then her husband cried out.

His hips jerked as he came and when she felt his warm fluids fill her up, making him slide in and out more smoothly, she couldn't stop her own body from letting go.

"Oh yes, that's it. That's it my love," Trevor croaked, so happy that she was coming too, and Olivia collapsed on his heaving chest.

Trevor wrapped her in his arms and Olivia closed her eyes again. She didn't want to hurt this man, who meant the world to her and who loved her like no other man had ever loved her. But she feared that he would be hurt if he knew what she had done.

*SWING*

All four lovers were up and about early the next morning, and Olivia and Elliot tried to bury themselves in their work, both hoping that their cases wouldn't bring them together again for a while. No such luck. Olivia had received a file on a case that was almost ready to go to trial and she would need to prep the victim, who insisted on Elliot being present. She knew some people got overly attached to the person they first confided in after a trauma and she knew it was very special that Elliot, a man, could elicit such trust in women and children who had just suffered a horrible ordeal by the hands of another man. Only right now, she wished it had been anyone but him. She didn't know what to do with him at the moment.

The instant she walked into the family room at the 1-6, she knew it was the same for him. Elliot shifted in his seat and barely looked at her when he introduced her to Emily, a fourteen year-old girl who had been abused by a neighbor. When Emily bit her lip and then forced a polite smile, Olivia tried to relax. This girl needed their help and she wasn't going to let personal matters get in the way of that. They both managed to focus on the case, and after about an hour, all three of them agreed that Emily was ready to testify.

"You are incredibly brave, you know that, right?" Olivia told Emily, who smiled shyly at her.

"I just don't want him to hurt anyone else," the girl said softly.

Elliot rubbed Emily's back gently and she smiled at him like a daughter would smile at her father. Olivia looked away quickly. She didn't need thoughts about Elliot as a father on top of her other thoughts, of his body slamming into hers with her full consent, which is what sex was supposed to be like. They were here for Emily, and to make sure her attacker would never force himself onto another person again.

Olivia said goodbye to both of them and left the room without looking back. They couldn't leave things the way they were though. They would need to talk. And so she hung around the squad room for a while longer, until Elliot returned to his desk.

"Can we chat for a minute?" she asked him cheerfully as soon as he came in.

The others would think it was about the case, so they wouldn't find it odd that the two of them retreated to the break room.

*SWING*

Elliot's heart was pounding and so was his head. He had been tossing and turning all night and he wondered if it had been the same for Olivia. They sat down across from each other at the table in the breakroom. It was an open area so they would have to talk quietly.

"Liv," Elliot started as soon as they were both seated.

"Yeah, I know. We have to tell them," Olivia said immediately. "I barely slept last night."

"Me neither," Elliot admitted.

"I'm sorry I didn't answer your text."

Elliot wanted to reach for Olivia's hand across the table but caught himself just in time.

"It's alright. At least we've learned our lesson."

"We sure have," Olivia said with a small smile. "But I'm afraid of what will happen. I never wanted to hurt Trevor or Alex."

"I know."

"I … I'm sorry for seducing you, El."

Elliot could see that Olivia was near tears and felt responsible for what they had done. He did reach for her hand then to make her look at him.

"Liv. I was there too, remember. You didn't see me fighting it very hard, did you?"

He rubbed the back of her hand gently with his thumb and Olivia glanced around. They were still alone up there.

"You could be walking around in a trash bag and I'd still be hard for you all day," he told her, and that finally elicited a real smile from her.

She looked at him and he could see her thoughts drifting to the same place his were drifting. He shook his head slightly. They were in real trouble. He already wanted Olivia again. Olivia retracted her hand and looked away. He knew it was the same for her.

"We need to tell them and then agree to additional rules. No exceptions," he said, sounding a lot firmer than he felt.

"You're right," Olivia said softly, looking down at her hands in her lap. "No more fucking at work."

"Unless it's okay with Trev and Al."

Olivia's head snapped up and her mouth hung open when she looked at him.

"What?"

Elliot shrugged.

"There's always that possibility."

He knew he had pleased his wife enormously last night, but he also knew she still wanted Trevor all the time. What if they all agreed they could meet up in twos? They wouldn't need to feel guilty about anything, as long as it stayed within the foursome.

"You mean … but what would be in it for them?" Olivia asked.

"They can hook up without us too."

He could see Olivia process his words, wonder if she'd be okay with her husband hooking up with Alex, and then deciding she would be.

"When can all of us get together again?" she said, and her voice suddenly sounded a lot more lively again.

"Let's ask in our group chat right away."

"Okay."

They both grabbed their phones. It would be difficult to admit to what they had done and they would definitely need to grovel, but maybe they could still fix it.

*SWING*

 **Grovel? That could be interesting as well as hot ...**


	26. Moment of Truth

**Two chapters in two days ... I'm on a roll! Make sure you've read chapter 25 (posted on October 11) before reading this one.**

 **It's funny how some added drama results in more serious reviews as well. This is still a crack story of course, not meant in any way to normalize the behavior of our four characters, but I will take the reviews seriously here. Thanks for any feedback, guests and members alike ;) I hope you will agree with what I decided to do.**

*SWING*

26.

They had agreed to meet up that night after everyone got off work. It would probably be late, but Olivia and Trevor would wait up until Elliot was free. He and Alex would come over as soon as possible, provided it was before midnight. Olivia could tell that Trevor was a little restless, and she wondered if he knew that something was up. She and Elliot had agreed that they would confess to their misstep together, but she found it becoming more and more difficult not to say anything to her husband. She had never had secrets for him before, and as it got later, she began to worry.

Weren't they glossing things over a bit? Wasn't it a cheap way out to offer their spouses their own time together, now that they had chosen to get together without asking for permission first? Olivia busied herself folding laundry and making the beds upstairs and didn't hear Trevor come up behind her until he pressed his lower half against her butt, placing his hands on her hips. She had just finished making the last bed and was still bent over. She stilled at his touch. She hadn't really thought about having sex while they waited for the other couple and she realized she must really be out of it to not think about sex.

"I like it when you're sweaty," Trevor said huskily and she couldn't help chuckling.

She _had_ worked up a sweat while keeping busy. She stood up straight and turned around, and Trevor pressed his lower half against her again instantly.

"I thought we could wait until the others get here," Olivia said hesitantly.

"What's up Liv?" Trevor asked, and the concern in his blue eyes made her feel even more guilty.

"Nothing. I … I'm just a little nervous I guess."

It was half true, she thought, so it would have to do for now.

"Why?" Trevor asked, and she couldn't blame him for not understanding. "Or do you have plans that I don't know about?"

He wiggled his eyebrows and Olivia laughed in spite of herself.

"Maybe," she said and she hoped she had sounded seductive and convincing enough.

"It those plans involve you and Alex, I want a front row seat," Trevor said softly, and her body reacted then. It was good to know everything was still in working order despite how tense she felt.

Just then, the buzzer rang and Trevor grinned.

"Speaking of which," he said happily and then he hurried to the door.

Olivia wiped her hands on her black skirt and straightened out her white blouse, unbuttoning the third button before greeting their guests. This was it. The moment of truth.

*SWING*

It was past 10.30 PM when they finally arrived at the Langans. Elliot looked at Olivia the instant the door opened. Their spouses greeted each other happily and they couldn't stay behind, but they were both feeling the tension in the air.

"Alright, I have some wine open already. Come in please and take of your coats," Trevor said after they had all greeted each other.

"Just our coats?" Alex said, laughing out loud at her own joke.

"For now," Trevor said and Elliot and Olivia couldn't help smiling at their banter.

Hopefully, that would be them again soon, Elliot thought. He grabbed Olivia's hand as they followed the others into the living room and squeezed it.

"Wanna dive right in?" he asked her softly.

She just nodded and it was all he needed to know.

They all sat down, the women in the middle, flanked by each others' husbands, and before Trevor could even suggest a toast, Elliot spoke up.

"Guys, before we start drinking, we need to talk. Or … maybe we should drink first. What do you say, Liv?"

He winked at her but Olivia seemed a little shocked. Trevor and Alex were clueless as to what he meant and he didn't mean to put Olivia on the spot, so he continued quickly.

"There is something I need to get off my chest, and it can't wait."

"Okay," Alex said hesitantly, setting her wine back down on the coffee table.

Her husband had been unusually quiet these past two days, so maybe she would find out why at last. She felt a knot forming in her stomach.

"Yes," Olivia said and Alex's eyes widened. They had an announcement to make _together_? She looked at Trevor, who was sitting next to her but he seemed as clueless as she was.

"What is it guys?" Alex asked, putting a hand on Olivia's knee.

"Well … you all know that Olivia was promoted to ADA for my unit," Elliot said, and he looked away when Trevor looked at him.

"And my boss dragged me over there right away, so we ran into each other unexpectedly," Olivia added, and she also looked away when Trevor looked at her.

"Oh God," Trevor said softly before standing up and walking away from the others.

He wiped a hand down his face and stood by the window. He already knew what they were going to tell them and he felt sick.

Alex jumped up and followed Trevor. She stood next to him and they looked at each other before looking at the two people on the sofa. Guilt was written all over their faces so they already knew what it was they had needed to get off their chests.

"We didn't mean for it to happen," Olivia said weakly but she wasn't sure if she was telling the truth. She _had_ meant for it to happen in those moments.

"Well, maybe we did, but we shouldn't have done it," Elliot added. "And after it did happen, we should have told you immediately."

"You're damn right you should have!" Trevor said, raising his voice and clenching his fists.

He gave Elliot a hard stare and Elliot swallowed hard. The man had every right to be angry with him. He had touched his wife without permission. Olivia stood up and approached her husband, but Trevor huffed and turned away from her to face the window again.

Alex stayed next to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. He pulled her close to him then and noticed tears in her eyes. She felt betrayed too.

Elliot stood up and they were now all gathered at the window.

"I can't apologize enough," he said quietly, standing next to Trevor.

Olivia walked over to Alex and put a hand on the blonde's back.

"Alex … I'm sorry."

Alex finally looked at her then and Olivia saw that she was more hurt than angry.

"You have free access to my husband, Olivia. I don't understand why you had to go behind our backs."

"Exactly," Trevor said, glaring at the man standing next to him. "You know you can have her night and day. You just have to say the word."

"I know," Elliot sighed. He felt he deserved a lot more than Trevor's angry words. "How can we make this right?"

They were all silent for a minute, and then Alex spoke up.

"I need some time to think about this."

"Me too," Trevor said.

"Will you stay?" Olivia asked Alex and the blonde finally turned away from the window.

She eyed the wine bottle and then looked at Trevor. Trevor nodded and they walked back to the sofa to grab their glasses. Olivia breathed a sigh of relief and she and Elliot quickly joined their spouses on the sofa.

*SWING*

None of them were in the mood for sex right now, and once they all had some wine and relaxed, they had a very serious conversation. A conversation that maybe they should have had sooner, but what was done, was done now. It wasn't the sex that bothered Trevor and Alex. Not at all, they assured the others. But they needed to be able to trust each other, and not telling each other something was the same thing as lying. There could be no lies between them.

Tears were shed and both Elliot and Olivia told the others they would do anything to make it right with them.

"Anything?" Alex asked, glancing at Trevor.

"Anything babe," Elliot confirmed, and Olivia nodded.

"Yes. I feel so sick about keeping a secret from you," she said quietly.

"I have a few ideas," Trevor said, and he and Alex stood up. "Wait here," the tall ADA told them before dashing off with the blonde.

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other with raised eyebrows. They were very relieved that they were all still talking, but they had no idea what the others were up to.

"I'm glad it's out in the open," Olivia sighed.

"Me too," Elliot agreed, but he kept his eye on the stairs.

Surely, they were coming back down soon? Or were they up there having sex without them as payback? They hadn't said anything yet about what was and wasn't allowed from now on. Before he could go upstairs to check, Alex came back downstairs and told them to come with her because everything was ready.

*SWING*

It was torture.

And that was the plan. Elliot was handcuffed and then placed against the wall in the second bedroom on the first floor, his arms raised and the cuffs attached to a pin high on the wall that used to hold a lamp. His legs weren't bound but there was no way to break free. He was completely naked but not particularly excited about that yet.

Olivia was placed in the same position against the opposite wall, also naked. She had to stand on her toes after her cuffs had been secured on the matching lamp pin on her wall.

"And now you watch," Alex said, taking off her own clothes slowly.

Olivia bit her lip. If this was payback, it was bitter-sweet. As much as she loved watching Alex and Trevor together, it was torture not to be able to join in. She and Elliot could see each other but they couldn't do anything. They couldn't even touch themselves. Trevor stripped out of his clothes as well and their audience of two groaned when he and Alex got on the bed and started touching and kissing each other. Olivia noticed that they were being very tender with each other, as if they were comforting each other because of their betrayal. She felt guilty again and looked at her coconspirator across the room. He was watching his wife's face intently as she was being kissed deeply by Trevor. The two were moving sensually, fluently, as if they were one body instead of two. It was as sexy as it was confronting. She could see Elliot's dick responding to the sight before him and she licked her lips. When Alex moaned, she looked at the blonde again. She was a vision and Olivia wished she could be the one kissing her right now. Trevor was making his way down her body slowly, kissing her breasts and then sucking each of her nipples into his mouth. Olivia's own nipples responded and she started to wriggle a bit. She wasn't going to break free from her restraints, but she could use her legs and rubbed her thighs together as she watched her husband devour Alex.

Trevor knew it was hell for his wife to just stand there and watch but he was still disappointed that she hadn't come to him at once after her transgression. They had always been honest with each other and he had taken pride in that. They had allowed for all kinds of adventures, as long as they kept each other in the loop. He wasn't possessive at all. It had just hurt that she hadn't been honest right away this time. And while she hadn't betrayed the foursome by letting a fifth person in, which would have been far worse, he still felt like she had lied to him.

He knew it was the same for Alex, even if she had shown less anger. But her silence had told him enough, and he could tell that Elliot was receiving her message loud and clear as well.

Alex closed her eyes and tried to think only of the magnificent man in her arms. She was on her back on the bed, giving Trevor access to every part of her body. She felt even more connected to him now, because they were sharing the pain that their spouses had caused by lying to them. It had been a lie of omission and she felt that was just as bad. She knew Elliot felt the same way and that he felt deep remorse but she needed some time to come to terms with what he and Olivia had done. She didn't really care that they had had sex. It wasn't about that at all. It was about not telling them. About not giving them a heads up. If this foursome was going to work, they all had to be completely honest with each other at all times.

Trevor was nipping at her neck and she sighed, caving to the needs of her body. His impressive cock was pressing against her thigh and she wanted it elsewhere. Her hands drifted down his muscular shoulders and back and she cupped his round ass in an attempt to pull him up. Trevor chuckled and propped himself up on his elbows to look at her.

"Impatient are we?" he asked.

"Absolutely," she admitted instantly.

Trevor sat up on his knees, his cock on display and started pumping himself with one hand. Alex licked her lips and opened her mouth, inviting him over. They both heard Elliot groan when Trevor crawled over the blonde to push his cock into her waiting mouth. Alex moaned and started pumping, licking and sucking him enthusiastically while rubbing his balls with her other hand. Trevor looked over his shoulder at his wife, who was watching them intently. When their eyes met he could see that she was turned on but also a little sad. He didn't want her to be sad but he thought it was fitting that she should suffer a little before they would all try to leave what had happened behind them. Alex's mouth on him was so hot and he faced the blonde again, looking down at her while she devoured him.

Alex was looking at her husband, who was moving from one foot to the other with a raging hard-on. She sucked Trevor a little harder and moaned again as he pushed his cock deeper into her mouth. She opened her throat further and Trevor gasped when she took him in even deeper. He pulled back slowly then, and moved down to kiss her softly.

"My turn," he whispered and Alex felt herself blush when Trevor scooted even further down until he was between her legs. He opened her legs wider and then spread her sex with his fingers before putting his mouth on her most sensitive flesh. Alex gasped and bucked up, forgetting their audience for the moment. If she didn't know any better, she would think Trevor was making love to her. But that shouldn't be, should it? They were just supposed to be having sex.

Elliot looked at Olivia and saw a single tear run down her cheek. He knew why because he was seeing it too. His wife and her husband were connecting. They were consoling each other and in the process, they were finding deeper feelings. He could only hope the effect would be temporary. That it was just a shared pain that was coming out this way. He didn't know what he'd do if his wife actually fell for another man.

But on the other hand, was he any better? Didn't he have a connection with Olivia that went beyond the physical?

He and Olivia had no choice but to watch while their spouses made love. Trevor was crawling over Alex again and she was guiding his cock to her entrance. They both groaned loudly when their bodies became one, and their eyes remained locked while they moved. As they sped up, Alex wrapped her long legs around Trevor's waist. Elliot knew what that felt like and was aroused again. Olivia was rubbing her legs together while squeezing her eyes shut and he felt for her. He blamed himself for not resisting her and he hoped he would be able to make it up to her somehow. He wished he could hold her and make love to her like Trevor was making love to Alex. He watched Olivia squirm to the soundtrack of what Trevor and Alex were doing. Their cries of pleasure were becoming louder and more frequent, and the bed shook with every powerful thrust.

Olivia heard Elliot's heavy breathing over the sounds her husband and Alex were making and opened her eyes to look at him. He was such a beautiful man and the sight of his body in such an aroused state made her even wetter than she already was. She bit her lip and when he continued to stare into her eyes, she managed a small smile. They wouldn't be handcuffed forever and she knew their spouses still loved them dearly. Things would get better again.

Alex cried out, panting and moaning as her orgasm crashed over her in waves and Trevor followed her, emptying himself deep inside her. Olivia squeezed her legs together and felt a small but intense orgasm hit her as well. The only one left unsatisfied, with his mouth hanging open, was Elliot. But he knew that would soon change. How soon? That was all up to his wife now.

*SWING*

 **Will they make them suffer longer? Will they really make up? Stay tuned ...**

 **PS. It's just a weird story ... the whole swing thing equals cheating too IMO so don't try to look for logic where there is none. There will be more smut ahead, because that's what it's all about here in the end. ;)  
**


	27. Forgiving

27.

Trevor and Alex were still cuddling on the bed, pretending to ignore their handcuffed spouses. Alex let her hand roam Trevor's magnificent body and she wondered what she would have done if she had suddenly found herself alone with him, away from the others. She wanted to think she wouldn't have given in to temptation. But once she was allowed to touch him, there was no stopping. It hurt her that Elliot hadn't told her about running into Olivia, but he had assured all of them when they spoke earlier, that it would never have happened with anyone other than Olivia. Olivia had said the same thing. The agreement she'd had with Trevor about cheating still stood, about never letting another man in, or a woman, without checking in with him first. And the agreement they had between the four of them, also still stood. Nobody else but the four of them.

Trevor nipped at the sensitive skin of her neck and Alex was momentarily distracted from her serious thoughts. Trevor's big hand was massaging one of her breasts and her body was beginning to respond to him again. His hot lips on her skin were making her shiver. Alex moaned when Trevor bit her softly and then licked her skin to cool the spot. He pinched her nipple then and she gasped. She guessed the tenderness they had shared earlier to deal with what their spouses had done, was giving way to some more erotic feelings.

She heard her husband groan and looked at him with hooded eyes as Trevor lowered his mouth to her other nipple and sucked it between his teeth. Elliot still had a raging hard-on. Alex licked her lips and gasped again when Trevor's hand traveled south to find her pussy, still dripping with his cum and her own juices. He was getting her all worked up again in record time.

Trevor was good at this ignoring game. Better than her. It looked like he was completely ignoring Olivia effortlessly. Alex turned her head to look at the brunette, who was slumped against the wall. She looked uncomfortable. She had been standing with her arms high in the air for a while now, after all. Olivia was sad. The blonde could tell. The guilt was weighing on her and Alex wanted to free her.

"Trev," she whispered.

Trevor looked up and smiled at her, his fingers still rubbing her tender flesh and making her hips move involuntarily.

"Yes, my beautiful."

"What about Liv and El?"

"What about them?"

"Haven't they suffered enough?"

…

Trevor looked at his wife and then at Alex's husband. They were both very uncomfortable.

Good, he thought. That had been the whole point. They had apologized profusely earlier and he knew he would forgive both of them eventually. He loved his wife too much, and he cared about both Alex and Elliot too much as well, not to want to forgive them. But not yet. Not yet. He was enjoying Alex too much right now.

The thought hit him that this must have been exactly what Olivia and Elliot had been feeling when they hooked up at work. Was he being as selfish as they were right now, not wanting to let go of Alex for even a second? He pushed two fingers inside Alex and he closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling of her inner walls clenching around his fingers.

He heard Olivia sniffle then and looked at her again. Was she crying again? Or had she been while he'd been having sex with Alex? This foursome was supposed to make their sex life and their marriage stronger. He didn't want to do any _more_ damage to it now. It was her fault, he argued with himself. Not his. But should he be adding to it?

He pulled his fingers from Alex's body and scooted up to kiss her tenderly.

"You want to free them now?" he asked her, and he told himself he would do whatever Alex wanted. He didn't want to damage his rapport with her either.

"Yes," Alex said. "I don't know if we should let them participate just yet, but I think they should be able to lower their arms."

Trevor nodded, and then sat up to retrieve the keys to the handcuffs from the nightstand.

"Let me uncuff Elliot," Alex asked, and he nodded.

He walked up to Olivia first and he could see her chin tremble a little. Nobody else would notice it, but he knew her too well.

"I'm sorry Trev," she whispered while Trevor reached up to uncuff her.

"I know," he answered without looking at her.

"I won't happen again."

"I know."

He believed her and looked into her eyes after lowering her arms. He handed the keys to Alex, who had come up next to him, and she crossed the room to free Elliot. Then Trevor took Olivia's hands in his.

"You know I love you and you know I'll forgive you."

The relief in her face told him she hadn't been completely sure and it broke his heart a little.

"Did you think I wouldn't?"

Olivia squeezed his hands and blinked a few times. The helplessness in her eyes made him relent and Trevor wrapped his arms around his wife. Her skin was cold and he wanted to warm her. Olivia let out a shaky breath and clung to him as if she never wanted to let go of him. They were both naked but there was nothing sexual about this embrace. They just held each other, knowing they would never want to lose each other.

*SWING*

Elliot saw the touching moments across the room and his cock softened. He'd been so hard just moments ago, so ready to pounce either of the women in the room, but he knew that the way needed to be cleared first. He could only hope Alex would be as forgiving as Trevor now seemed to be. He should have known she would be. She'd been looking at him more often than Trevor had been looking at Olivia, and she caressed his arms when he could finally lower them.

"I'm sorry Lex," he told her once more.

"Me too," she said, and Elliot was surprised.

"What are you sorry for baby? You did nothing wrong."

Alex smiled and leaned her slender body against him. Elliot wrapped his arms around her and caressed her back.

"I just wonder if it could have been Trevor and me and … I guess maybe it could have been."

"I'd be fine with that Lex," he assured her. "As long as it's the four of us and no one else."

Alex nodded and kissed his shoulder.

"I forgive you, Elliot. I just can't speak for Trevor."

"I understand," Elliot whispered. "I'm just so grateful that I'm not losing you."

Alex smiled up at him and lifted one hand to caress his cheek.

"Never, my love. For better or worse, remember?"

Elliot closed his eyes and nodded, then leaned in to kiss his wife softly on the lips. When she kissed him back, he felt himself have a small reaction to her, and Alex smiled against his lips. They heard Trevor clear his throat and Alex turned to face the other couple.

"Olivia's cold. Why don't we all get under the covers?" Trevor suggested.

Elliot looked the other man in the eye and gave him a short nod. An understanding passed between them, and although Elliot suspected they would have a man-to-man talk before the day was over, he felt relieved. They were going to be okay. Their foursome was going to be okay. He looked at Olivia then, who was holding on to Trevor as he led her to the bed. Elliot couldn't help wondering then, were he and Olivia going to be okay?

*SWING*

 **A shorter, and different chapter but I figured it was necessary, since some readers are taking things very seriously. More smut soon!**


	28. Healing

**Just a tiny chapter this time, just to let you all know I'm not forgetting about this story.**

*SWING*

28.

They were all in the big bed together under the covers, the girls in the middle, flanked by their own spouses. Olivia had seen Elliot look at her a few times, but she wasn't sure if she could look at him freely now. She still felt a little out of sorts, even with Trevor's body warming her from behind and Alex on her other side, not shying away from contact either.

"It was my fault," she finally admitted. "Elliot tried to object twice and I wouldn't let him stop."

"Liv," Elliot started, but she held up a hand, stopping him.

"It's the truth."

Trevor looked at Elliot.

"Is that true?" he asked the other man.

Elliot didn't want to put the blame on Olivia but before he could respond, she said again,

"It's the truth Trev. He's the one who mentioned you both and I knew he was right. I just didn't listen to my mind but to my body."

Trevor's eyes softened and he looked at Elliot again. It couldn't have been easy to even try and resist Olivia. He knew it only too well. Olivia had seduced him at work many times and there was only so much a man could do in her presence. Alex had turned her head to look at her husband too, and she lifted a hand to caress his cheek. Elliot grabbed her hand and kissed the inside of it. He looked at Trevor again and saw that the man was nodding slowly.

"Alright," he said then. "Let's just agree that this can never happen again."

"Agreed," Olivia said instantly. "It's not worth it."

"And if we're tempted, in any combination other than the four of us," Alex added, "we send out an SOS in the group chat."

The others hummed in agreement.

"And still nobody outside the foursome," Olivia said.

"Nobody," Elliot confirmed.

"If something does happen after an SOS, I want pictures," Trevor said, surprising himself as well as the others.

"What kind of pictures are we talking about?" Elliot inquired.

"The works," Trevor stated simply.

"Oh baby," Alex muttered, envisioning all kinds of possible pictures now.

"Now you're making it interesting to be naughty instead of discouraging it," Olivia said.

Alex looked at her and both women grinned.

"That … wasn't my intention," Trevor said, but everyone noticed his hesitation.

"You sure about that?" Elliot asked, feeling very relieved at how this conversation was turning out.

"Yeah but … maybe we should lighten up a bit."

"You know we're still beating ourselves up about what we did," Elliot told him, and Trevor nodded. He'd been furious at first but he knew that right now, repairing the damage was more important than adding to it.

"I know. We all know. It's just … not going to help anything if we keep dwelling on it."

"Besides," Alex piped up. "Since we're all here, I can think of more fun things to do."

"It's why we went looking for a couple, after all," Trevor finished, and that was the end of the conversation for the night. They might get back to it again, but for now, they focused on other things, namely each others' bodies. Olivia felt a need to be with Trevor and Elliot felt the same need to be with Alex. Both women turned around in their husbands' arms and after some kissing and whispering sweet words of love and forgiveness, it soon turned into more. A lot more. They made love side by side, seeing and hearing the other couple only adding to their own arousal. Olivia rode Trevor, intent on being the one to give him pleasure instead of just receiving it. Next to her, Elliot was spreading Alex's legs and dipped down to do the same. Give his wife as much pleasure as he could. He tasted Trevor on and in her and had to admit he liked it. Not just the idea but the taste of the man's cum. After making Alex scream in ecstasy, he finally covered her entire body with his and kissed her deeply while pushing his rock-hard cock into her hot, sensitive body.

Olivia gasped. The feeling of Trevor's dick inside her while knowing what Alex was feeling simultaneously as Elliot pushed into the blonde, took her breath away. She'd almost come when Alex did the first time, and Trevor had hit her ass with a flat hand just in time to distract her. He knew her so well and she loved him for it. But there was no stopping her now, hearing the slapping of skin on skin next to her while feeling Trevor's big hands massaging her breasts and riding his enormous cock. She was going to blow very soon.

Alex kept her legs wide, knocking into Olivia from time to time, to allow Elliot in a deep as he could possibly go. She felt a hand on her leg and saw that it was Trevor, grabbing her leg behind the knee while bucking up into his own wife. She reached for him too, moving her hand to his flat stomach, her fingers brushing Olivia's clit in the process.

"Fuck!" Olivia yelled as a wave of arousal hit her body at the unexpected contact.

Trevor's body responded too and she could feel him grow even thicker inside her. It was her undoing and she clenched her inner walls tightly around him as her orgasm began to build.

Alex wanted to watch Olivia come but she was so aroused herself by now that she couldn't keep her eyes open. Her fingers were still on Olivia's clit, almost crushed between the bodies of the spouses by now, when she felt her own orgasm hit her in growing waves.

"Oh … Oh … Oh!" she cried out and Elliot pushed into her even harder.

He heard Olivia and Trevor cry out next to them and couldn't hold back any longer. He stilled briefly and then exploded deep inside his wife, joining the chorus of the others, all coming together, long and hard. Several swear words left their lips as they all came, all of them continuing to pump to prolong their intense pleasure. Once they were all coming back down from their high, both Olivia and Elliot let themselves drop down on the mattress, ending up in the middle now. They immediately turned to face each other and kissed each other passionately. Trevor and Alex cuddled up to them and caressed their backs while they kissed and they knew that their foursome was now beginning to heal.

*SWING*

 **To be continued with more uncomplicated smut.**


	29. Making up

**I promised you guys uncomplicated smut so here we go. Please don't take the story line too seriously, kay?**

 **This chapter may be short but it has two hot scenes for you!**

*SWING*

29.

It was so good to be making out with Olivia again. Elliot had worried that things might become awkward between the two of them but now that their spouses had forgiven them and new rules had been set, they were free to be together again. Their hands were roaming their naked bodies while they kissed, and Trevor moved behind his wife to caress her as well. Alex asked if she could use the camera to film Olivia and the men, and Elliot loved his wife for being so sweet and understanding. But then Olivia sat up between the two naked men who were in bed with her, and had another idea.

"I think I should be the one holding the camera, Lex. You already filmed me with the guys. I think it's your turn now to have two dicks."

Trevor bit his lip and looked up at Alex, who was standing at the foot of the bed, holding the camera. She eyed his bobbing cock and they all knew she wanted him again. Olivia looked at Elliot and wrapped her hand around his fresh erection.

"Why don't you take her in the ass?" she asked, and he knew he couldn't refuse her anything.

After some moving around, Olivia was in position with the camera and Alex was on her knees in front of the bed between Trevor's legs, getting him ready with her mouth.

"Hmmm, you taste of Olivia," she hummed.

Elliot looked at his wife, taking in Trevor's cock as deep as she could, and he wished he was inside a woman's mouth as well. He glanced at Olivia, who was already filming them. She'd put on a flimsy robe and the sight of her took his breath away. He wanted her more than ever but this was for Alex first.

Trevor lay on his back, his legs dangling off the foot of the bed. Alex climbed in his lap and straddled him so she could impale herself on his throbbing cock.

When Alex moaned, Olivia moaned along with her. Trevor grabbed Alex's hips and stilled her so Elliot could get into position as well. Elliot had used his own hands to get ready, and had put on a condom and some lubricant before moving behind Alex.

Olivia walked to the side of the bed so she could see him push into his wife's ass.

Alex groaned when Elliot started pushing in and Trevor's eyes rolled back when he felt the pressure build inside Alex's body. She was so tight now and it felt amazing.

"You okay," he heard Elliot ask and he lifted his head to look at Elliot, who was watching him.

"Yeah. Yeah," Trevor stammered. "You?" he asked Alex, fixing his gaze on the blonde.

"Oh yes," Alex whispered.

Elliot was in all the way and they all shifted until he was standing in the perfect position behind Alex and between Trevor's legs, so he could thrust forward. He then moved his hands to Alex's breasts. Alex gasped and started moving her hips, taking Trevor in as deep as she could. Elliot joined the movement and started pushing rhythmically into her ass.

Soon, they were completely in sync and Alex was shrieking with pleasure. Olivia filmed her beautiful face as the pleasure built in her body and she felt herself wanting the blonde too. Her forgiveness was like an aphrodisiac and Olivia willed herself to focus on filming the action for now. Alex was sandwiched between the two most amazing men she knew and Olivia felt herself getting wetter and wetter as the threesome sped up.

Alex had already had one clitoral orgasm and felt a second orgasm building deep inside her body as Trevor hit her deeper than ever before, pushing through the tightness of her body that was caused by Elliot's thick cock still punishing her ass.

"Oh yes!" she cried out.

Elliot pinched her nipples and Alex's body jerked forward, making it impossible for Trevor to hold back any longer. He cried out as he spilled his load deep inside Alex's body, and continued to grunt as Elliot kept up the pace to reach his own climax, his balls slapping against the base of Trevor's cock. Elliot came at the same time Alex's second orgams washed over her.

Olivia moaned again while she filmed the three bodies, convulsing with pleasure. She zoomed in when Elliot pulled out carefully and filmed the load of cum that was inside his condom. Then she filmed Trevor's cock slipping out slowly and his cum dripping from Alex's hot pussy. Olivia licked her lips but she knew she'd have to wait her turn. Knowing all of them, it wouldn't be a long wait anyway.

*SWING*

She had been right.

Olivia was the 'target' of the second threesome of the night and this time, Trevor operated the camera. She was on her back in the middle of the bed, and Alex was on her knees between her legs, lapping at her as if she hadn't eaten all day. Olivia squirmed when she felt Alex push two slender fingers into her hot core.

Elliot was straddling her shoulders and neck and was leaning over her on his arms, fucking Olivia's face. He couldn't believe how deep she was taking him, and she didn't gag once. Her throat was soft and hot and the sounds of excitement she was making, made him even harder for her. He knew Alex was behind him, pleasuring Olivia, but he believed she was also turned on by the sight of him, and the feeling of his cock in her mouth.

Trevor was circling the bed, sporting a fresh erection himself, and filming them from all angles. Seeing Alex eat out Olivia was so sexy and he made a few shots close up. Alex smiled into the camera and then licked Olivia's clit again.

Olivia's moans were getting louder and louder, and Trevor moved the camera to her face, watching her take in all of Elliot's thick cock. Her eyes were closed and her hands were grabbing Elliot's ass so hard she was definitely causing bruises.

Elliot was loving every minute of it and kept looking down at the brunette, taking him in so deep and sucking him so hard.

"Liv I'm …" he warned her.

Olivia responded by moaning loudly again. Alex was suckling on her clit while adding a third finger and Olivia's body shuddered.

"Make her come," Trevor said and Alex pushed her fingers in deeper, curling them to find Olivia's sweet spot while never giving her clit a break.

"Ungh!" Olivia said.

Elliot bucked forward. He was going to blow. Olivia looked up at him and her eyes gave him permission so he didn't hold back any longer. He exploded in her mouth and cried out a few times as his hips jerked. He didn't want to hurt Olivia but she was so good at this and swallowed everything he had to give, sucking him hard as if she wanted even more.

And then her own orgasm was triggered and it was intensified by the lack of oxygen. Elliot tried to pull away but Olivia grabbed his ass even harder to keep him right where he was. Her entire body was on fire and she shook while holding on to Elliot and keeping her mouth wrapped firmly around his cock.

When she finally relaxed and allowed him to pull back, a lazy, satisfied grin spread across her face.

"You good?" Elliot asked but he already knew the answer.

"Oh yeah ... oh yeah," Olivia sighed. "So good."

He climbed off of Olivia and Alex used the opportunity to move on top of the brunette and kiss her deeply.

"Hmmmm, Elliot's cum," she whispered against Olivia's lips.

"Hmmmm, you taste like me," Olivia whispered back.

Elliot dropped next to both women as they continued to make out, and Trevor filmed them kissing each other tenderly. It definitely looked like everyone had made up with everyone now.

*SWING*


	30. Possibilities

**So about those two guys … these super Alpha males. Feel free to skip if you're not into MM action, but I promise you I'll be gentle. Nothing without the ladies, so this will basically be an FFMM foursome.**

*SWING*

30.

"I'm not sure I'm ever going to be able to stop now. I just want to be with you guys all the time."

Alex was the first one of the four to admit it but it didn't take the others long to admit they felt the same way.

They had tried to take a break but had ended up screwing each other senseless again very soon. They were all cuddled up together under the covers once more, the girls in the middle as always, spooned by each others' husbands this time.

"We all match so well," Olivia said, remembering how the four of them had had fun just a few minutes ago. She was sore all over and had a few fresh bite marks in interesting places.

"You guys make me horny all the time," Trevor added. "Even Elliot."

His eyes flicked to the other man, who was nibbling on Olivia's ear. Trevor's admission didn't seem to bother him at all.

"How 'bout that," Olivia commented, turning her head to look up at Elliot.

Alex looked behind her too, to look at Trevor.

"We should do something about that," she said, thinking it would be incredibly sexy to see her Elliot and Trevor together.

"Not in a romantic way," Elliot hummed, still working on Olivia's ear.

Olivia giggled and tried to cover her ear with her hand.

"Of course not," Trevor said.

Alex reached behind her ass and grabbed Trevor's cock. He wasn't completely hard right now but even like this, it was so impressive. She swallowed hard. She already wanted him again. She was addicted to Trevor. Was that a bad thing?

She reached for her husband, who leaned over Olivia to kiss the blonde softly.

"Elliot has some experience in that area," Alex mumbled against Elliot's lips, but they all knew she was addressing Trevor and Olivia.

"Hmmm," Elliot confirmed.

Alex felt Trevor's dick grow harder against her ass. He was into the idea …

"I don't know," Trevor said, but his body was telling Alex something else.

Elliot was now rubbing Alex's breast while Olivia had started sucking on his nipples. Trevor was the only one who wasn't actively participating in this new round that was starting rather naturally. Alex reached for his hand, pulled his arm across her own waist and placed his hand on Olivia's hip.

"Just do what comes naturally to you baby," she encouraged him. "You don't _have_ to do anything."

Olivia spread her legs a little, as far as she could, sandwiched between the other couple, and Trevor's hand dipped between her legs to find the place that was most familiar to him. Alex moved her own hand up Olivia's body until she was cupping one of Olivia's full breasts, and they all breathed a little heavily as they fondled and kissed each other. They all moved slowly as if they were performing a choreography and they switched positions a few times. Nipples were licked and pinched, wet folds were caressed and hardening cocks pushed up against bodies or grabbed by eager hands.

Alex ended up with her pussy in Olivia's face and Elliot's cock in her mouth. Elliot was laying upside down next to Olivia, so he could suck on her clitoris while Trevor was standing next to the bed, getting ready to fuck his brunette wife.

Olivia wrapped her arms around Alex's thighs from behind, enjoying eating her out while Alex was leaning sideways to blow Elliot, who was licking and sucking her lovingly. She hadn't seen her husband stand up and move between her legs, that were hanging off the foot of the bed, and yelped when she suddenly felt him push into her.

"Okay?" she heard Trevor's low voice rumble.

"Oh yeah!" she croaked against Alex's tender flesh.

Elliot's tongue was doing something magical to her body and her eyes rolled back in their sockets. Trevor pulled back slowly and pushed into her again. They were all still being very slow and tender and it felt very special.

Alex felt Olivia's tongue push into her body and responded by taking Elliot's cock into her mouth a little deeper. Elliot groaned against Olivia's body. Trevor pulled back a little again and his body jolted when he suddenly felt Elliot's warm tongue graze his shaft. He pushed back into his wife, a little shocked, but when he pulled back again and Elliot did the same thing, he knew it hadn't been an accidental touch. And it felt … good, actually. Not different from when it was Alex or another woman but knowing who it was, _was_ different.

Trevor heard his wife moan and looked at the blonde riding Olivia's face. Those two were incredible together too, and they weren't lesbian or bisexual as far as he knew. They just knew what their bodies liked and didn't care about gender.

Trevor pushed in and out a little faster, as if he needed to feel more of Olivia, but when he pulled back a little further and Elliot's tongue found the side of his tip, he couldn't deny it any longer. He wanted it. He wanted that extra sensation, _knowing_ it was a man licking him.

Elliot knew this was a first for Trevor, but he'd seen the man watch him the other day, when he'd pleasured himself with a toy. Elliot was much more uninhibited in these matters but he didn't want to scare Trevor off so he held back a little. He had let his tongue graze the man a few times so far and he loved how Trevor tasted of both his wife and Olivia. It made him buck into Alex's mouth a little harder. When Trevor pulled out of Olivia all the way and rubbed his long, thick cock over Olivia's pussy, Elliot took it as permission to run his tongue across the man's tip slowly.

"Ooowww," Trevor groaned and Elliot smiled before doing it again.

Olivia started panting a little louder. She couldn't see what the men were doing to her, but whatever it was, it felt amazing. It was all softness and wetness combined with Trevor's hard cock rubbing her just right. Where was Elliot's tongue now? It was there and then it wasn't. Was it between her clit and Trevor's tip? That was so sexy …

"Guys!" Olivia croaked.

Alex had let go of Elliot briefly to look behind her what was going on, and she smiled at her husband. She felt a surge of wetness in her own body and when Olivia started lapping at her more enthusiastically, she knew they were all super excited about this foursome. They were really doing this together, nobody was left out.

Trevor plunged into Olivia again, needing a moment to come to terms with what they were doing. He was trembling and he didn't know if he'd ever been this hard before.

Alex was ready to blow and warned Olivia.

"Almost there Livvie," she sighed before focusing on Elliot again in an attempt to distract herself.

But it was too late, and an amazing orgasm overtook her, making the entire bed shake as she cried out in ecstasy. She slumped forward and Olivia licked her slowly, allowing her to ride out her orgasm on her face. As soon as she was able, she moved off of Olivia, so the brunette could see the two men. Alex sat on her knees near the headboard of the bed to continue getting Elliot off.

Elliot had closed his eyes, moving on instinct alone now. Each time Trevor pulled out and moved his dick through Olivia's slick folds, he licked it. When Trevor pushed into Olivia, he suckled on her clit. It seemed that Trevor was finding a rhythm. Twice in Olivia, the third time was for him.

Olivia was squirming by now and she couldn't believe what the men were doing to her and each other simultaneously.

Trevor couldn't believe what he was doing. He was fucking his wife but this man's mouth was affecting him greatly. He pulled out again and moved his cock towards Elliot's mouth. This time, Elliot decided to wrap his lips around Trevor's tip completely and suck gently before releasing him.

Trevor cried out loudly and threw his head back, thrusting forward once into the other man's mouth, then pulling out and plunging back into Olivia's pussy again, where he came instantly, spilling his seed deep inside his wife, thrusting hard and fast.

Elliot felt what the man was feeling, and came in his own wife's mouth. Both men were spasming, coming long and hard and grunting loudly. Alex sucked Elliot dry and the last one to come was Olivia, who felt delirious after seeing two men get together for the first time on her body. Her orgasm tore through her, almost paralyzing her and taking her breath away. She held her breath and her back arched off the bed as her body shook, her orgasm more intense than Trevor had ever been able to give her before.

Alex caressed Olivia's hair and kissed her forehead while she came down from her high, and Trevor collapsed next to his wife, using her as a barrier between himself and the other man for now. Alex leaned over to him and kissed him sweetly, wordlessly conveying to him that it was all perfectly alright what they had done.

Elliot moved around so his head was on the pillows again, and he lay on his back, waiting for the others to calm down and lay down with him. Alex crawled between him and Olivia and he turned on his side to take her in his arms.

"Did you taste him?" Alex whispered in his ear and he grinned.

"A bit," he whispered back.

"Kiss me."

He did, and he loved how her warm, slender body fit together with his.

Olivia scooted up the bed as well and turned on her side to face Trevor, her ass rubbing Alex's ass teasingly.

"You're amazing," she sighed, and Trevor smiled at her.

"That was pretty shocking," he admitted.

"Not to any of us baby," Olivia assured him.

"You're making me feel like I just lost my virginity Liv," Trevor said.

That made all of them laugh out loud, including Trevor himself.

"In that case," Elliot said, finally speaking up and looking Trevor in the eye, "we all have lots of virginities left to lose."

They all knew Elliot was right. There was still so much more to discover. The possibilities were endless.

*SWING*

 **A/N So how was that? I'm sure it will be too much for some and wayyyyy to little for others. That's not to be helped. Do you all have any suggestions left before I wrap this story up? A little more of the guys? Or the girls? Toys? Positions? I'm open to a few requests before I end this kinky ride.**


	31. Game

**I'm not sure why some of you seem to think this has turned into an EO story. It isn't my intention. I have them all fall for the other spouse so they will be a strong foursome, not to make two new couples out of them. They will pay attention to the other man/woman most when they're together, since they are married to their own spouse and can have them every night. I hope that clears up any concerns about new pairings?**

 **Anyway, on with the story. Warning: there will be more M/M action in this chapter.**

*SWING*

31.

"So. What are we going to do with these recordings?" Alex asked when they were all sitting together in bed in their robes and under the covers.

Trevor had calmed himself down by getting everyone a drink and had been the last one to scoot into bed, next to Alex. Elliot's hand had snaked up Olivia's robe and was fondling her nipples, making her squirm a little, but Olivia tried to focus on Alex's question.

"Well, we should store them somewhere where others can't easily find them," she answered the blonde.

"Okay. Yes. But I was thinking of maybe watching them together some time?"

"That would be so hot," Elliot chimed in. "But I don't think I could watch the whole thing without getting busy myself, if you know what I mean."

He moved his hand from Olivia's breast to the juncture between her legs and rubbed her wet folds gently.

"Hmmmm, sounds lovely," Olivia purred.

"We could use the films as foreplay," Trevor said. "Or as torture."

"Torture?" Alex asked, a little surprised but also intrigued. "How do you figure, Trevvy?"

Trevor leaned in and kissed Alex sweetly on the lips. He liked his new nickname.

"Well, you know. Something like what we did earlier. Making one or two of us watch without being allowed to do anything or to be touched."

"Ouch," said Elliot. "Is this your sadist side coming out, Langan?"

Trevor grinned, trying not to seem embarrassed by the question from the other man.

"I do like teasing games, if that that's what you mean," he told Elliot, who simply nodded appreciatively.

"I like the way you think, Counselor."

Trevor was relieved that everyone was still treating him the same, and it made him a little bolder. If they could all enjoy each other uninhibited, so could he. Elliot was a proud male who had no problem showing off his manhood to other men. Trevor knew he was well-built too, in every aspect, and wanted to overcome his shyness with Elliot. He knew he wouldn't 'become' gay, since there is no such thing. He knew he was straight. He was just into sex, and lots of it, and he was ready to experience more.

He loved both women he was with, their bodies as well as their personalities. He didn't know if he would ever say he 'loved' Elliot, but he did appreciate the man. He wasn't infallible but had owned up to his mistake of having sex with Olivia without his or Alex's knowledge, and there was room for error inside their foursome.

"Maybe we can plan a video evening next time," Olivia suggested.

"Yes. That's a great idea," Alex chimed in. "But now, we need something nice to conclude our evening with."

"I know a game, if you're all up for it," Elliot said, looking straight at Trevor.

Trevor glanced at Olivia, who just smiled at him lovingly. Then he looked at Alex, who lifted her hand to caress his cheek. He rubbed her belly softly and then moved his hand lower. She let her legs fall open immediately and he grinned at how eager she was to be touched by him. Elliot had been getting Olivia all worked up again, and was pushing two fingers inside her now. They were all gearing up for the next round, the grand finale of their evening of making up and discovering new things.

"What's the game, Elliot?" Trevor asked.

Elliot retracted his fingers and kissed Olivia sweetly before licking his fingers slowly.

"We all give each other oral, simultaneously. So we are in a circle on the bed," Elliot explained.

"I love this game," Alex sighed. "Whoever comes first, leaves the circle and the circle closes again, until we're all satisfied."

Trevors eyes flick back to Elliot's and Elliot just grins at him. They might meet each other in the circle this way. As a matter of fact, it was highly likely.

"I'm game," Olivia says, wiggling her ass against Elliots fresh erection.

"Let's do boy girl boy girl to start with," Elliot said, and they all agreed.

After their robes were shed and they had scooted around a bit, they were all in position. Olivia was laying across the pillows and Alex opposite her on the foot of the bed. Then the men moved into position so their faces were between the legs of their wives and their cocks in the faces of the other two women. Trevor groaned when he felt Alex's soft lips wrap around his tip and tried not to think anymore and just enjoy the game.

Soon, they were all busy pleasing each other. They were panting and groaning and pushing their hips in each others' faces enthusiastically.

"This is so cool!" Alex exclaimed after a while and they all chuckled and agreed.

Elliot was eating her out expertly. Her husband always knew how she liked it and she secretly suspected that he wanted to get her off fast so he could have another go at Trevor.

Trevor was pleasuring his wife like only he could and Olivia knew it wouldn't be long now for her. She glanced around at all the beautiful naked bodies, aroused and pumping. They were the sexiest foursome on the planet, she was sure of it. A surge of pleasure hit her core and when Trevor sucked her clit between his teeth just right, she knew she was going to blow any moment.

She took Elliot's dick in a little deeper. She loved how thick he was and how she could take him in completely and Elliot's hips jerked when his tip hit the back of her throat again and again.

Trevor was pushing his long tongue into her and Olivia gasped. She had to release Elliot when she couldn't hold back any longer. She cried out when her orgasm washed over her and made her body shake. Trevor continued to work his magic on her body with his tongue until she was completely sated. Alex had propped herself up on one elbow to look at them and grinned at Olivia. Elliot was looking at them too from between Alex's legs, and bit his lip. Olivia was going to leave the circle, which meant Trevor would now move to _him_. Would he really do it?

Trevor didn't look at the others but kept his eyes on Elliot's bobbing erection. What would he taste like? The all scooted over a bit until they were a perfect triangle and when Trevor moved his mouth close to Elliot, Elliot attacked Alex's dripping pussy with new vigor while Alex sank her mouth over Trevor's cock again. She continued to watch her lover as he slowly wrapped his lips around her husbands tip. Both men groaned and both women gasped when Trevor closed his eyes and took Elliot in as deep as he could in one go.

"Fuck!" Elliot whispered.

His hips jerked forward again at the sensation of the other man's mouth on him. Olivia couldn't stop staring at her husband, who was giving Elliot head as if he had done it countless times before. She started touching herself at the incredible sight, slipping two fingers between her folds and kneading her breasts with the other hand.

Trevor couldn't believe what he was doing and he couldn't believe how sexy it was. He was so turned on that he thought he was going to come any second now. Alex's mouth was hot around him, sucking and licking him while this man's cock in his mouth was … amazing. He groaned and heard his wife gasp and moan as well. Elliot seemed to forget that it was his job to please Alex and was fucking Trevor's face with a passion. It was sensory overload for Trevor and after a few hard thrusts into Alex's mouth, he came with a muffled cry, shooting his seed deep into her throat.

Elliot held back for his sake, and once Trevor released him, he looked at Olivia and his wife with a grin. The women both smiled and Olivia leaned in to kiss her husband softly.

"Come sit with me baby," she said and Trevor nodded.

He moved slowly, still shaking from the intense orgasm, and once he and Olivia were sitting side by side on the pillows, the Stablers moved into position to finish each other off. Alex crawled over her husband, who resumed his tender ministrations of her sensitive pussy while she took over where Trevor had left off. The two spouses could read each other like the back of their hand and within a few minutes, they were both screaming in ecstasy while Trevor and Olivia were in each other's arms, kissing each other passionately, wanting each other more than ever. This foursome was definitely good for their sex life.

*SWING*

 **I know it's a bit short but at least I updated!**


	32. Workout

**Well, I got exactly 4 reviews after the last chapter, so I can't help but think that interest in this story is waning - although I have a lot of views ... ready secretly maybe? ;). I had some ideas before I'd tie the flimsy story line up but I guess I can do it now, so I am letting you know that after this chapter, there will be only one more to wrap the story up. Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read every chapter, and especially the ones who let me know if they liked it or not in reviews. Every** **kind of feedback is greatly appreciated. (Just don't take the stories on this account too seriously, kay?)**

*SWING*

32.

It was movie night at the Langans again.

The foursome had been together for three months now and were spending most of their time together at the Langans' home, simply because it was the biggest place. Elliot and Alex had moved several of their own toys and even some larger equipment into the brownstone, and a closed video circuit had been set up in the house, with cameras and TV screens in all four bedrooms as well as the living room. Trevor had enjoyed setting it all up and was quickly becoming the technical man of the four. He had already put the first memory card into the laptop that controlled the whole system while Olivia was getting everyone a drink. Alex joined her in the kitchen and rubbed her back lovingly.

"I'm so glad we can spend so much time together," the blonde said.

Olivia smiled and turned to face her.

"Me too Lex. I wouldn't mind if you both stayed here indefinitely."

"Hmmm," Alex hummed, stepping closer to the brunette. "I like the sound of that."

Olivia smiled and when Alex kissed her softly, she reciprocated the kiss immediately, opening her mouth to the blonde and finding her tongue with her own. Alex groaned and pulled her into her body, tangling one hand in Olivia's hair and grabbing her butt with the other. Olivia let her hands roam Alex's back and butt as well, and slipped her hands underneath Alex's short black skirt. Alex intensified the kiss and pushed Olivia into the kitchen counter. When Olivia moved one hand to Alex's front, she discovered that the blonde wasn't wearing any underwear. She broke off the kiss and gasped, and Alex grinned at her. Olivia slid two fingers between Alex's folds. She was getting wet already.

"Elliot and I had some fun before we got here," Alex admitted, and Olivia immediately dropped to her knees to taste Elliot on Alex.

"Aaah!" Alex shrieked, spreading her legs eagerly and grabbing the kitchen counter in front of her.

The men heard her and walked over to see what was going on in the kitchen. They both leaned on the breakfast bar and smiled, watching their wives in action together. Alex was hissing and Olivia was moaning while tasting both Alex and Elliot on the blonde. She couldn't get enough of that specific taste and sucked and licked Alex until she was shaking with pleasure.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Alex yelled, and the two men who were watching grabbed their groins simultaneously.

"So hot," Trevor mumbled, watching his wife go down on Alex like a pro.

"I got Alex warmed up before we came here," Elliot told him.

Trevor grinned.

"I did the same with Olivia."

"Hmmm. I wanna taste that," Elliot hummed.

He glanced at the man next to him, gauging his reaction. After their oral game, he hadn't pushed Trevor to do more with him. He just wanted the other man to be completely comfortable. They had come into contact with each other when all four of them were busy in the same bed, of course, but they hadn't put their mouths on each other again so far. He wondered if it would make Trevor uncomfortable that he'd like to taste him on Olivia. Trevor seemed focused on the women again so Elliot assumed it didn't bother him. Trevor surprised him when he suddenly said,

"It's so hot to watch you with Olivia. She loves your thick cock."

Elliot squeezed his package at the man's words, getting even harder at the thought of having sex with Olivia again as well as seeing the girls together.

"When I see it slide in and out of her, I can just feel it myself," Trevor continued, and Elliot was glad the man was talking so freely about him. "It's not just sex for Liv with you, you know."

"You know you're a miracle worker yourself as far as Alex is concerned, right?" he asked Trevor, who grinned proudly.

"So she's told me. More than once."

Elliot bumped his shoulder against Trevor's. They were now both squeezing themselves, and glanced at each other before focusing on the girls again.

"Alex is close," Elliot said.

"I know," Trevor replied.

They both knew the blonde well by now.

"Liv knows too," Elliot said.

He watched Olivia push a finger inside Alex's butt while her open mouth continued to work on Alex's sensitive folds.

"Tongue's going in," Trevor groaned, rubbing himself a little harder.

"Liv's got a hot mouth," Elliot agreed, slipping his hand inside his jeans and shorts to grab himself.

Alex was nearing her climax and her legs were shaking.

"Oh baby oh baby oh baby," she kept mumbling.

Olivia was sucking her dry and she was ready to blow. When the brunette moaned, clearly enjoying tasting her, she couldn't keep it together anymore and came fast and hard.

"That's it honey," Olivia whispered against her soft skin, flicking her tongue over Alex's clit a few more times and pushing her finger in a little deeper, until the blonde slumped forward on the kitchen counter.

Olivia retracted her finger, ducked between Alex's legs and stood up behind her, winking at her husband and Elliot while Alex caught her breath.

"Drinks, anyone?" Olivia said cheerfully, and they all laughed.

"I can't feel my legs," Alex complained, and Trevor walked up quickly to lift her up and carry her to the sofa.

"My hero," Alex squealed.

Olivia quickly washed her hands, and Elliot helped her carry the glasses into the living area. As soon as they had set them down, he pulled Olivia along with him into his lap as they plopped down on the sofa as well.

"You're so hot Liv," he mumbled against her cheek.

Trevor was already removing Alex's blouse and Elliot followed his lead. Alex had already had an orgasm but Olivia was still trembling with want, and was more than ready for Elliot. Trevor wanted to ask about movie night, but Olivia was already freeing Elliot's raging hard-on and he let them be.

"They're so sexy together," Alex whispered and Trevor couldn't agree more.

He got to see that beautiful thick cock slide in and out of Olivia's hot pussy again, and he knew it would be coated with his cum as well.

...

Twenty minutes later, they were all ready to start the movie. Alex had given Trevor a blow job while Elliot had bent Olivia over the back of the sofa so Trevor could see the action better. They now had a few toys and other things set up and were going to watch the very first home movie they had ever made together, the threesome with Olivia and the men.

"Condoms," Olivia said when she saw the first shot. "I'm glad we don't need those anymore."

"Except for anal," Alex added.

"Of course. Except for anal."

They all watched as Olivia was slowly being filled up from behind by Trevor, and Olivia wiggled in her husbands lap.

"You're so beautiful, baby," he whispered and she bit her lip.

She had to admit she looked like a real porn star. When she saw Elliot lean over her and give her breasts attention before finally penetrating her, she wondered if everyone was seeing the tenderness in his actions. But then he pushed into her fast and hard, and all four of them responded, moaning and groaning along with their counterparts on the screen.

"I'm getting so wet watching this," Alex said happily from her spot in Elliot's lap, and she let her legs fall open when Elliot started rubbing her sensitive folds.

Olivia and Trevor mirrored their actions, and, with their eyes, glued to the screen, the men pleased their wives enthusiastically. The orgasms on the screen were earth-shattering and they all groaned with the sound as the women came once again under the nimble hands of their husbands.

"Sonofabitch," Olivia hissed, sinking to the floor between Trevor's knees.

"Fuck baby," Alex whispered, turning her head to kiss Elliot on the cheek.

The men just chuckled, happy to please their wives.

...

After another break, Elliot introduced the foursome to his training bench, as he called it. It was a bench similar to a press bench, that was adjustable in height, and had one side that could be adjusted separately from the other side. They gathered around the bench in their robes in the middle of the living room, and Trevor asked what Elliot wanted to do with the bench. He'd wondered about that when he and Alex had carried it in earlier. Elliot explained that he and Alex had bought it specifically for sex positions and he thought it would be perfect for the four of them.

"We've had a lot of fun with it already," Alex added. "And I'm sure you will enjoy it too. The material is nice and soft plus it's easy to clean."

They all nodded, knowing that cleaning up would be necessary once they were done.

"The height can be adjusted, and once it's the perfect height for you," Elliot explained to Trevor, "the other side can be adjusted for me."

"I'm beginning to see the possibilities," Olivia mused, standing next to the bench and running her hand along the cushioned top. "Me and Alex on the bench, right?"

"That's the position we'd like to try," Alex agreed. "But the possibilities are endless."

Olivia could imagine. She looked up at her husband, who was nodding while taking in the bench.

"Adjustable height. I like it," he said and Elliot grinned at him.

"I knew it. Makes for a perfect workout."

Then Alex handed both men a butt plug.

"What are those for?" Olivia asked.

"Just to make sure the guys don't take a wrong turn in all the excitement," Alex explained with a wink. "They're for us."

"Mmmm, I like it," Olivia said with a grin, eyeing the thick plug in Elliot's hand hungrily.

A few minutes later, everyone was finding their position, after Trevor had placed the camera on a tripod in an angle that would give them the best shot, so they could enjoy their foursome again afterwards. Olivia lay on her back on the bench and then Alex climbed over Olivia, her pussy hovering above Olivia's face. Trevor admired Alex's incredibly long legs, that could still reach the floor and stood behind her to test the angle for him. They were made for each other, her pussy hovering at the perfect height for him to take her from behind. So Elliot only had to adjust the bench so Olivia's mouth would also be able to reach Alex. Olivia smiled up at Trevor and he leaned forward to kiss his wife sweetly on the lips before grabbing his dick to pump it.

"Let me," Olivia whispered.

She could now reach both him and Alex and took him in her mouth. Trevor leaned forward, holding onto Alex's hips while Olivia made him rock hard with her hot mouth.

"The plug," Alex said softly, and Trevor took the hint. He pushed the already lubricated plug into Alex's ass, making her groan and wiggle her ass at him.

Meanwhile, Elliot was raising his side of the bench a little so Olivia would also be at the right angle for him. Her legs were dangling off the side of the bench and he spread her knees. Then, Elliot inserted the plug for Olivia, who arched her back when it was in, ejoying the added tightness already. Alex grabbed Elliot's dick and put it in her mouth like Olivia was doing with Trevor again, and once the bench was secured at the right height, Elliot closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of his wife's mouth on him. This was going to be perfect.

After the women had made their husbands rock hard, both men moved their dicks to the other woman's wet pussy. The women were throbbing by now, and when Alex dipped down to lick Olivia while Elliot started rubbing his tip over her clit, Olivia gasped, her legs spasming with excitement. She looked up and watched Trevor push his long cock into Alex slowly, and put her mouth on them too, exactly where their bodies were now joining.

Trevor closed his eyes and let the feeling wash over him. When he opened his eyes again, he saw that Elliot was looking straight at him while he was fucking Olivia slowly. Elliot smiled at him and Trevor grinned back at him. They kept looking at each other while fucking each other's wives slowly, moving in sync until they were all panting loudly.

"Switch," Alex mumbled.

Elliot pulled out of Olivia and Alex took him in her mouth again. Trevor followed their lead and Olivia caught on quickly. The repeated the switch several times and Olivia was beginning to feel tingly all over. She was the only one of the four who was relatively passive and what the others were doing to her was almost too much to process. Before meeting this couple, she hadn't known she could have this many orgasms in just a day, let alone a few hours. She was already hoping they'd finally spend the night. Elliot was inside her again and hitting all the right spots, and Alex's mouth on her was heavenly. She wasn't going to last much longer and sucked and licked Alex more vigorously to distract herself. But the woman's taste combined with the feeling of her husband's dick moving in and out of her, was only adding to her own arousal.

It was much the same for Alex. She and Elliot had discussed this position before they came over but the real thing was so much better than the fantasy. Eating Olivia out was always a treat but now she was feeling Trevor moving deep inside her and had Olivia's mouth on her all at the same time. And her husband's dick pumping into Olivia made her head spin. It was all so incredibly sexy.

Elliot thought life wouldn't get any more perfect than this. He was inside Olivia again, his second home next to Alex, and he could look at both women as well as Trevor enjoying themselves as much as he was. All traces of insecurity or embarrassment seemed to have left Trevor and he was crying out in pleasure uninhibited. Muscles were straining, the women were shaking and moaning, they were all sweaty and Elliot knew it wouldn't be long now.

They switched again and Trevor pushed into his wife's mouth as far as he could. She was the deep throat queen as far as he was concerned, having perfected her technique during their marriage, and she was devouring him with a passion, reaching back to grab his butt to pull him into her even deeper. He was going to blow soon but he wanted to be inside Alex again when it happened. It seemed to be the same for Elliot, who warned his wife.

"Easy baby, easy."

"Yeah, not too fast," Trevor agreed, cupping Olivia's cheek with one hand.

She looked up at him, understanding, and released him slowly, teasingly. He grinned at her and then looked at Elliot.

"Ready?" Elliot asked, and Trevor nodded.

"Ready."

They moved as one then, pounding into the women, who cried out simultaneously. Alex bowed her head and latched on to Olivia's thigh and Olivia grabbed Alex's legs while the men fucked them both hard. They were going faster and faster and the men kept staring into each others' eyes until they both came simultaneously, their bodies jerking, stilling and then moving slowly and deeply again, spilling their load long and hard. They triggered the release of their wives, who muffled their cries against each others' legs as they shook, fresh orgasms ripping through their bodies. Before Alex could slump forward, Trevor wrapped his arm around her waist. He pulled out of her and pulled her into his arms, kissing her deeply and holding her trembling body close.

Elliot pulled Olivia up from the bench and did the same, holding her in a loving, protecting embrace while they kissed each other deeply.

After a long minute, they all broke apart and smiled at each other. The huddled together for a group hug and all agreed that this had been an amazing experience.

*SWING*

 **One more chapter after this! Please review!**


	33. Love

**To my faithful reader Chyna - I agree. It's not the same and I know it. That is another reason why it's time to end this story. I may do one-shots with these four in the future - or with other couples. I think that works better than longer smut stories anyway. So here is the final chapter of this series. It's a long one for your pleasure. Until next time!**

*SWING*

33.

It was the first night Alex and Elliot were staying over. So far, they had stayed until very late - or very early, depending on how you look at it - but this time, they had no plans to leave at all. Elliot wasn't on call and they were hoping Olivia or Trevor wouldn't be called in on an emergency either this weekend. They wanted to spend some quality time together instead of just having sex and then split up again, to see how they'd like it. And they had all agreed this would probably be only the first of many more sleepovers at the Langans.

Trevor had explained the closed TV circuit to all of them. The camera feeds would be recorded so if anything 'interesting' happened in one of the bedrooms, they could save that recording. The bedrooms on the first floor had been designated as the sex rooms, while the bedrooms on the second floor could be used if one of them really just wanted to sleep. Despite their enormous sex drive, that still happened too, of course. There were TV screens on the second floor, but no cameras. All the camera feeds could be watched in all the rooms, so if someone who had chosen to get some sleep changed their mind when seeing what the others were up to, they could join in at any time.

"What if we all want to get some sleep?" Alex asked, stifling a yawn that illustrated her point perfectly.

"Well, we can sleep side by side in the same bed on the second floor, can't we?" Olivia said. "And if something starts happening between two of us on the second floor, we can always relocate."

"Or just have sex everywhere," Elliot said with a grin.

"I thought you liked clear rules, Detective?" Trevor asked the other man. "We need some kind of agreement as to what is and isn't allowed where in this house."

"Or outside the house," Alex reminded everyone, and Elliot and Olivia glanced at each other.

So far, they had managed to keep their hands to themselves at work, but it wasn't always easy.

"How's that going these days?" Trevor asked them when he saw them exchange a look.

"It's ... we haven't broken our agreement again," Olivia told her husband. "But I won't deny that the itch is there from time to time."

"And what do you do when the itch is there?" Alex asked Elliot.

"I just go to the bathroom and take care of myself," Elliot admitted instantly.

"So do I," Olivia told the others.

Trevor groaned softly.

"That is so sexy," he sighed, imagining his wife masturbating at work.

"You want to video chat next time baby?" Olivia asked him and he bit his lip.

"Not while I'm in court," he answered, but the idea definitely appealed to him.

"Ooh, I'm getting all horny again just thinking about it," Alex piped up.

"I thought you were tired," Elliot said with a smirk.

"I am," Alex said huskily. "Wanna tuck me in, El?"

Alex stood up and held out her hand. Elliot took it and stood up as well.

"First floor or second floor?" Trevor inquired, and Alex smiled knowingly at her lover.

"I think we'll start on the first floor."

Olivia chuckled.

"I knew it. You mind if we watch from here?" she asked, switching on the TV.

"Not at all."

*SWING*

Trevor and Olivia settled in on the couch with a drink after Trevor had flipped to the right camera feed. Elliot and Alex had chosen the master bedroom and Trevor rubbed himself through his robe when they watched Elliot remove Alex's robe slowly, following the fabric down her entire body with his mouth.

"He's so tender," Olivia sighed.

"He loves her," Trevor stated.

They both watched silently, both caught up in their own thoughts for a few minutes; both trying not to be jealous. When Alex's robe was completely off and Elliot had even kissed her feet, he sat up on his knees in front of his naked wife, and she took a step back so she could sit down on the end of the bed. She opened her legs for her husband and he moved his mouth to her body.

"Hmmm," Olivia hummed.

She could almost feel Elliot's mouth on her. She knew exactly what he was doing to Alex right now and she was getting wet just thinking about it. Alex dropped back on the bed, stretching her arms above her head while letting her husband eat her out. Olivia turned up the volume of the TV a bit so they could hear her moan. They could even hear the sound of Elliot's mouth sucking on wet flesh. Trevor's hand was now inside his robe, and he was starting to pump his own cock.

"Wanna have some fun to that sound track?" Olivia asked him.

"Oh yeah," Trevor growled, and before Olivia could blink, her husband was on his feet, pulling her up with him. "Come on."

They rounded the couch so they were facing the TV again, and Olivia was catching on. It was perfect. Trevor could fuck her over the backrest of the couch and they could still see the other couple on the TV. Their robes hit the floor and Olivia's mouth was all over Trevor's bare chest. She sucked on his nipples and made a few hickeys on his pecs while Trevor's hand was rubbing her between her legs, pushing her up against the couch.

"Hmmm, look at that," he hummed in her ear after a few minutes, and Olivia turned around to look at the screen.

Alex and Elliot had made a few changes. Alex was now laying with her arms wide, and her wrists were bound to the sides of the bed with rope. She also had a pink silky blindfold over her eyes. Her legs were still dangling off the end of the bed and she was spreading them wide for her husband. Elliot reached into the bag they had taken upstairs earlier and grinned at the camera when he showed them what he was holding.

"A vibrating egg," Olivia breathed.

"She'll love it," Trevor said.

His body was screaming to be inside his wife by now and he grabbed Olivia's shoulders to turn her around so she was facing him again. She could read her husband's mood perfectly and grinned. She then let him lower her backwards gently, until she was basically hanging upside down over the backrest of the couch, her head on the seat and her wet pussy still at the perfect fucking height for Trevor. They had perfected this position over time and she knew exactly what to do to keep from sliding over the backrest entirely. Olivia tilted her head backwards so she could see the TV screen, albeit upside down, and she grabbed her own breasts when she saw that Elliot was pushing the egg inside his wife's pussy while pushing his big cock into her ass.

"Owowow," they heard Alex groan.

"Ah yes. So tight," Elliot croaked, pushing into Alex's ass all the way.

The Langans could hear the soft hum of the vibrating egg inside Alex and they were both too horny to wait any longer. Trevor thrust forward, impaling his wife and he loved how she cried out for him.

"Trevor baby! Yes!"

He kept his eyes trained on the blonde on the TV screen, who was writhing in pleasure on their marital bed, while pulling his wife into him over and over again, making her pant and moan loudly.

Olivia watched the muscles in Elliot's perfect ass work as he fucked his wife and then looked up at her handsome husband. She really was the luckiest woman alive to have these two hunks in her life.

"Baby… oh baby," Trevor panted, and he was now looking directly at Olivia.

Their eyes locked, and while they could still hear the sexy sounds the other couple were making, they were now focusing on each other again.

"I love you," Olivia whispered.

Trevor pushed into her harder and faster, sweat starting to form on his forehead.

"Love you too," he ground out.

Olivia arched her back and Trevor slammed into her again, the slight change in angle making him hit her g-spot perfectly. As her husband, he knew it, and he repeated the movement a few times until they both knew there was no stopping now. Olivia was going to blow.

Trevor looked at the screen again and watched how Alex came undone.

"Yeeeeees! Yeeeeees!" the blonde shrieked, her body shaking while her husband continued to pound into her until he cried out as well.

"Lex! I love you!"

A gush of wetness and a silent gasp let Trevor know that his beloved wife had just come too, and he leaned forward to finally let go as well. His body shook and then he exploded with pleasure. He stilled for a second and then continued moving slowly as his cock pumped everything he had out of him and into Olivia's soaked pussy. There seemed to be no end to the pleasure he was experiencing at it was much the same for Elliot. When both men pulled out of their wives and looked into the camera, they nodded at each other. This was perfect. This was fucking perfect.

*SWING*

After they had all recuperated, the Langans had joined the Stablers upstairs in the sex rooms. More toys were being tried out by different couples and Trevor was already looking forward to editing all the footage they were collecting. They had an impressive DVD collection of recordings already but they just couldn't get enough of each other, of trying new things and recording it all.

"We're going to have to take our collection with us to the nursing home when we're too old to do this stuff," Olivia mused, and the others laughed.

"I'm never going to be too old to do this stuff," Elliot assured them.

"Okay. We'll just use the recordings as foreplay in the home then," Alex said with a grin.

"We're all going to live in the same home I hope?" Trevor asked, and they all smiled at each other.

That sounded lovely.

"I hope so too," Alex piped up, "because I love all of you."

"I love all of you too," Olivia said, and the serious note of the moment wasn't lost on anyone.

"Me too," Elliot said, and Trevor knew he was expected to say the same.

Did he want to say it? Would he mean it? He looked around their small group, all cuddled up together in bed, and he nodded. He wanted to say it and he meant it.

"So do I."

*SWING*

 **A few weeks later**

His fingers just couldn't get deep enough. Sometimes Olivia wished he could just put his whole arm inside her. For her entire body to be filled with Elliot. She had told Trevor about those feelings, wanting to be honest with her husband, and he had admitted that he felt the same way about Alex. She could tell as she watched Trevor make love to Alex. It was more than sex and they all knew it.

Trevor had worshipped Alex's body from head to toe before he had made her scream while only using his tongue. He had only given her a few moments to recover before he was inside her. But he wasn't in a rush. He had given her that first orgasm specifically so he could take it slow with her now. She would need time to get all riled up again and he used that time to make love to her slowly, kissing her deeply while massaging her firm breasts lovingly.

They were using the entire bed but Elliot and Olivia didn't want to leave the room. There was love in the air and they wanted to be part of that. And so Olivia was sitting on her knees, leaning over the workout bench, which was positioned so that she could watch the couple on the bed. Elliot was on his knees behind her, fingering her slowly while kissing her lower back and buttocks. He was holding Alex's vibrating egg in the hand that was fingering her and placed it against her clit from time to time, making her body jolt.

When she started panting a little faster, almost overcome with the pleasure he was giving her, Elliot suddenly smacked her butt with his free hand. It wasn't hard but hard enough to interrupt her pleasure.

"That okay?" Elliot asked, placing butterfly kisses on her butt where he'd just hit her.

"Hmmmm yes," Olivia mumbled. "Perfect."

Alex was beginning to moan again and Trevor pulled out of her for a few moments so he wouldn't come to fast. Elliot smacked Olivia's butt again and Trevor suddenly registered what the other couple was doing. It helped him to stay in control and he slowly pushed into Alex again.

Elliot kissed and licked her butt again and Olivia was beginning to feel a new kind of excitement. She already knew the exhilaration of rough sex but this was different. Elliot wasn't being rough. He was just using a little pain to prolong her pleasure. She was beginning to look forward to the next smack.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah," she croaked and sure enough, Elliot's hand landed on her butt again, a little harder this time. But this time, it didn't interrupt her pleasure at all. It was enhancing it!

"Gah! Yes! More El," she begged.

When Elliot removed his fingers from her body and stood up, she felt some disappointment but before she could wonder about it, she felt the bench go up a bit until she could stand with her legs spread, and Elliot could push his cock into her from behind.

He groaned loudly when he was inside her. That feeling would never get old. It was like she was sucking him in. Her body fit him so perfectly and he wanted to have her like this every day. And while they didn't all meet up daily, they were staying over more and more often. Elliot was completely addicted to Olivia.

The brunette was moaning again and he let his hand connect with her beautiful butt once more while moving inside her slowly. He wanted to fuck her and he wanted to make love to her. The soft whispers of love being exchanged between his wife and Olivia's husband encouraged him to do the latter and make love to her. He leaned forward until his chest was covering Olivia's back and she raised her upper body to meet his instinctively, turning her head to kiss him.

"I love you," he whispered softly against her lips and Olivia responded by kissing him more deeply.

When she turned away from him again, leaning on the bench now with outstretched arms, he reached around her to cup her breasts. He massaged them lovingly while continuing to take her from behind and Olivia was letting him do whatever he wanted to her. She trusted him and he wasn't going to let her down.

Alex and Trevor were approaching their climax and Alex wrapped her long legs around Trevor's waist, pulling him in even deeper. They were panting and moaning and Olivia and Elliot joined in the chorus. Both women looked at each other when their husbands groaned loudly and came, deep inside the women they were making love to. Alex squeezed her eyes shut and cried out when she followed Trevor, her body shaking from the intense pleasure he was giving her.

Olivia then let go too, the feeling of Elliot's cock throbbing inside her, his fingers pinching her nipples and the other couple coming undone before her eyes giving her a sensory overload that translated into a blinding orgasm. She slumped over the bench, breathing heavily while still enjoying all the little electrical aftershocks inside her body. Elliot pulled out of her gently and then pulled her up against his chest. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, and they kissed each other lovingly while he walked her back towards the bed. They joined the other couple, who were also kissing and the couples lay next to each other, the women on their backs and the men safely nested between their legs.

"This is so perfect," Alex sighed, and she didn't know how often they had all uttered those words since that very first night together.

Olivia smiled at her and the women gave each other a soft kiss. Alex wondered if other people would consider them weird, but when Trevor kissed her again, she closed her eyes and just stopped thinking altogether.

*SWING*

 **Another while later**

The girls were giggling, making each other drink cocktails and spilling the drinks on each other so they could lick it off.

"Why do they call it cocktails anyway," Alex slurred. "You got any ideas, El? I mean, cock tails? What _is_ that?"

Olivia reached next to her to rub Elliot's cock through his robe and told Alex,

"Maybe it's the delicious stuff that comes out of the cock that they call the tail? And that goes in the drinks."

The girls giggled again, clearly already drunk but Elliot was watching the TV screen. Trevor had just gone upstairs and was now laying down, completely naked, on one of the beds on the first floor. First floor meant that he wanted sex. Elliot glanced at the women again but they were completely focused on licking drinks off each others' breast, so he stood up slowly and left the room. He walked upstairs to the bedroom where Trevor was and stepped inside. He closed the door behind him and stood just inside the room to gauge Trevor's reaction to his presence.

Trevor looked at the other man and something stirred inside him. His physical reaction was quite visible and Elliot's eyes dropped to Trevor's long cock, that was on display for him.

"Hi," Elliot said.

"Hi," Trevor replied.

Elliot untied the sash of his robe and let the robe drop to the floor, before walking up to the bed.

 **The End**

*SWING*

 **And the rest I will leave up to your wild imagination! (Insert evil laugh)  
But seriously, d** **on't hate me for leaving it there, I really really can't write that scene but I just wanted to give you the visual of the guys anyway so ... love me or hate me, it is what it is.**

 **This concludes this multi chapter smut story. Do let me know what you think. This story has an open end because these four have no end!**

 **Maybe I'll see you again in a one-shot or short story. Thank you for reading this all the way to the end.**


End file.
